His Red Right Hand
by malwayne
Summary: The world of a gangster is no place for a woman of royal blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Thursday, September 1919**

**Birmingham**

It was nearing the end of the day – almost 5 o'clock in the evening.

The Shelby boys – Tommy, Arthur, John and their cousin Michael were sitting in the snug at The Garrison discussing their day's work. Polly and Ada were shopping in London and were to be gone until Sunday.

Tommy cleared his throat.

"So, we just completed our fifth successful run of exporting the car spares to Halifax. I believe that deserves some sort of congratulations." Tommy spoke – he stood and grabbed a bottle of aged whiskey that was in the center of the table accompanied by four glasses.

The Riley motor car spares are being sent to a warehouse in Camden Town and then on way in a secured passage to the Poplar Docks that allow the Shelby Company to send out export crates of the parts with hidden packaging of 500 bottles of single malt Scotch Whiskey, to be sold of course.

Arthur shrugged his jacket off before getting comfortable in the seat across from Tommy.

"Aye, who would've thought we make it this far, eh? Tommy, take your coat off, and pour us all a hefty glass so we can have a proper toast." He said enthusiastically.

Arthur was in a good mood, as were the rest of his brothers and his cousin, although Tommy seldom ever showed his real emotions, he was in high spirits that night. Business was doing well, and things were looking very prosperous for his family.

Tommy did as his brother told while he sipped on a cigarette. John dropped to a seat next to Arthur and toyed with a toothpick in his mouth. Michael remained perched against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Michael, come join us, just don't tell your mother about this." Tommy said as he glanced to his cousin whilst pouring up the last glass. "As proposed head accountant, you're a key part in this business." Tommy handed Michael a glass as he neared the table.

Michael paused and looked at each of his cousins before speaking.

"Yeah, well, as head accountant, I look forward to managing the books and to seeing more successful runs of those damn spare parts." He announced with a raised glass.

A resemblance of a smile came upon Tommy's lips. He withdrew his cigarette and lifted his glass to Michaels. Arthur and John stood and followed suit.

"To more car parts and to more fucking whiskey." Arthur announced and the four men finished their drinks in unison.

"Aye, Tommy," John began as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and sat back down to put his feet on the table, "weren't you supposed to have a meeting with those boys from Riley motor cars. How'd that go?"

Tommy stiffly fixed his shirt before sitting down.

"Aye, supposed to. They didn't show up but I'm not worried. Apparently, Sir James Riley passed, and his sons are taking over and wanted to meet to become most familiar with our business with each other."

"You think they know what's really being sent along with their cars?" Arthur asked.

Tommy took a long drag of his cigarette and stared at his brother.

"Not sure. If and when they do ever come here, I'll judge 'em and gauge what they know and go on from there."

"Well, they're getting a fucking good amount each run in return so they shouldn't have a problem." John scoffed.

As if on cue, a knock from the snug door disturbed their discussion. Harry gently peeped his head in.

"Don't mean to intrude, sir, but there are two women here asking for a Mr. Thomas Shelby OBE. She saying you gave her this address." Harry informed.

Tommy looked back at him with slight confusion.

"Bloody hell. Women?! You've got superb timing, Tommy." John laughed and slammed his hand on the table.

"Wonder what the hell this is about." Tommy murmured to himself. "Bring them here, Harry, thank you." He took another drag of his cigarette and prepared himself. He pushed his back firmly against the seat and lifted his chin.

"Aye, a proper toast ain't proper without some women." Arthur laughed. Tommy and Michael glanced at one another and Michael raised a brow with a smirk on his young face.

A short moment later, the door opened to a brunette and a blonde. They surely were not local. The dark-haired woman was dressed in an equally dark, thick fur coat with a decorated black hat atop her head. The blonde was wearing a brown fur coat with a cream-colored hat decorated with a simple bow.

"Good evening gentlemen," the brunette spoke, "my sister and I are looking for a Mr. Thomas Shelby, OBE. He gave me this address." She finished in a confident tone and made direct eye contact with each of the well-dressed men. She didn't fail to notice their similar haircuts they each had. Her gaze fell back to Tommy.

"Tommy! These lovely women are always asking for you!" Arthur teased and glanced at his younger brother before returning his eyes to the blonde.

She had a light-olive complexion and brown eyes that added a sense of warmth to her. She quickly garnered the attention of Arthur. The other sister, had dark, nearly black hair that was curled into her coat. She had the same olive complexion as her sister, but more bronzed and she had more freckles visible on her face. In contrast to her sister, she had bright hazel eyes.

"Aye, brothers, excuse me." He said as put down his smoke and stood. Both of the ladies' attention were now on Tommy.

"Good evening, ladies. I am Thomas Shelby. How can I be of service?" Tommy asked with mock enthusiasm while examining the ladies.

He had no doubt that these women were far away from home. Besides their lavish coats, he noted the fine jewelry both women adorned on their ears and neck. These women were very attractive, but he wondered what on Earth they were doing in Small Heath.

"Mr. Shelby, I am Diana Riley." She reached out to shake his hand. He glanced down and noticed the slim black leather glove she wore. He felt how smooth it was when she gave him a surprisingly firm handshake.

_They are very far from home_, he thought.

"We spoke little in writing; however, I am truly sorry my sister, Elisabete, and I arrived so late today. The journey took much longer than anticipated." She continued and locked her gaze on his clear blue eyes.

Tommy observed the woman as she spoke to him. _So, these are Sir James Riley's children._ They were not men but beautiful women who were wanting to take over his business dealings. He noticed her tone was sharp and professional and how she spoke with sure importance. Tommy knew some about Sir James Riley. He was highly decorated war veteran, a retired field marshal, a very accomplished businessman, and he worked very closely with Mr. Winston Churchill. He also took part in some illegal activity that the Shelby's were involved with.

In return, Thomas Shelby was not the man Diana imagined her father to be doing business with. She was familiar with most of the men that had relations with her father, but they were all his age and were not as striking as Mr. Shelby, she had to admit to herself. She had even asked some of her confidantes about the Shelby's and what they particularly knew about Mr. Thomas Shelby. She was told that he had served as sergeant major in the war and serviced himself as a tunneller with high recognitions and was recently awarded title of OBE.

"That is no problem. We can meet now if you would like." He smiled to the other sister. "Miss. Elisabete, it is a pleasure to meet you both. Why don't you have a seat and relax? I'm sure you've had a long journey." Tommy motioned for them to come inside the snug and moved to close the door after them.

Diana and Elisabete entered the private room and took in their surroundings and began to undress from their coats.

"Allow me to introduce you to my brothers, Arthur and John. There is our cousin Michael." Tommy nodded his head to Michael where he still stood against the wall. Tommy stood aside as his brothers and cousin made their introductions and observed the two strangers who entered his pub.

"A pleasure to be in such fine company, Miss. Riley and Miss. Riley." Arthur grinned. He took the hand of Diana first, bowed and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. Diana watched with a small smile as he then took her sisters hand and made a more obvious indication that he was quite taken by her. Elisabete let out a small laugh before speaking.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Shelby, and to the rest of your brothers and cousin." She smiled as she spoke and nodded her acknowledgements with the rest of the family.

John and Michael followed Arthur, although not as boldly.

"Don't mind my elder brother." John said after his introduction. "He gets quite sheepish amongst pretty women." John laughed and immediately left the snug with Michael before Arthur could say anything harsh to him.

"Aye, well let's not waste anymore time. Arthur, take their coats and we can begin to discuss our business with one another if that is alright?" Tommy quickly added.

Tommy pointed his ending question to Diana, who seemed to be the one taking the lead.

This was not at all what Tommy was expecting when he received notes from the Riley Company Limited asking to meet. The two sisters stood out in The Garrison with their posh coats and extraordinary accessories. There was no indication that he would be meeting with women. He was surprised they even made it this far, directly to the pub, looking as they did.

Diana turned to him as Arthur took Elisabete's coat. "That would be perfect, Mr. Shelby."

The two locked eyes and for the first time Tommy was able to fully take in her exotic appearance without her coat and hat. She did not look anything like any women from Birmingham or any passerby he saw in London or at any of the races. Her sister was beautiful as well, stunning, but it was the dark hair of Diana and her sense of mysteriousness that made him intrigued by her. He kept any disgracing thoughts from his mind and reminded himself that these women are here to do business on the account of losing their father, and besides, they are much too high class for a man from the Shelby family.

"If you do not mind, my brother is almost always with me regarding matters of business." Tommy said as he nodded to Arthur who was beginning to take a seat across from Elisabete. Diana glanced at the man before looking to Tommy with a stoic expression.

"No, of course, not. I have my sister with me, as well." She looked to Elisabete and smiled. Tommy noted that Diana did not give much away in her emotions. It was obvious she cared for her sister, but besides that it was hard to read her.

"Yes, Mr. Shelby." Elisabete spoke as Tommy reached for two more glasses out of a cabinet. "My sister is keener on handling our father's businesses. While I do take some interest, Diana has more of the capacity to handle it than I."

Diana sat at the end of the booth and Elisabeth was to her left in the middle. There was an empty seat across from her that was for Tommy. It was more of an intimate setting; however, the sisters were not there to become complete friends with the Shelby's. Their visit to Birmingham was for business and only that. Of course, they were always the friendliest and wanted to make allies. Diana and her sister wanted business to be something that was not such a burden.

"Aye, I am sorry about your Father's passing. An awful thing." Tommy said in a lower tone. He stood tall and glanced at the women. "Would you like a drink? I just opened a fine bottle of Old Bushmills aged 20 years, also have rum and gin at the bar if that is more your suit."

"From a very fine establishment, I would love a glass." Diana said with an appreciative tone. Tommy glanced down at her. Her eyes were at her hands while she removed her gloves with Elisabete doing the same. He saw the few jeweled rings on each of her hands.

_She likes Irish whiskey._

"Would you like the same, Miss. Elisabete?" Tommy asked.

Tommy took note of their attire at this time and saw how high-fashion and ornate each dress was. Diana wore a long sleeve, dark emerald dress that was decorated with small silver beads and what looked to be a sort of crystal. Elisabete wore a mauve dress of similar style as Diana's. Elisabete styled her golden hair in a bun that held at the base of her neck. Two jeweled barrettes adorned one side of her head. Diana had a deep side part and her hair curled to frame her face, but most of it was down falling just below her shoulders. It was very polished and for a brief moment Tommy thought she looked like one of those actresses in the films.

Elisabete nodded with a smile and gave her appreciation. Tommy returned and gave everyone their glass before finally sitting.

"Before we get to business, a toast to your late father." He began and raised his glass. Diana watched the poised man before her and saluted her glass in the air. "An honorable man, a man I respected and trusted. May he rest in peace and may his legacy live on through his empowered daughters."

Diana smiled meekly. Her eyes seemed to glaze over and Elisabete took notice first. Diana was the last to take a drink and when she did it was uncharacteristically slow.

Elisabete knew that their father's death was the hardest on Diana. Diana had been refusing to let her in and only showed emotion once and it was when they first heard of his death. She knew the war also made its contribution to her sister's change in personality.

Diana missed her father very much. If only the Shelby men knew that they also did not have their mother. It was hard for Diana when she returned from war in 1918 to find that her mother had died the year before from the influenza. She was greatly saddened that she could not be with her. Out of all of the daughters, Diana was the closest with her father, so it was much harder when her father suddenly died from what was presumed to be cancer of the pharynx.

Tommy noticed Diana's hesitation when he took his seat. It was the only time he noticed her to show any other kind of emotion besides civility and pleasantry to his brother and him.

"Two ladies who like and know their whiskey! Especially an Irish one. Now where are you two from?" Arthur said loudly as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

"Our home is in Derbyshire. Our father was Irish, so we are somewhat accustomed to the Irish culture. We do take preference to Irish whiskey over any other." Elisabete spoke proudly.

"That's right. I remember your father saying that your grandparents settled in Coventry after moving from Ireland when he was young and that is where the Riley Company Limited began."

"Yes, you're quite right. Coventry is not too far from Birmingham, is it? We would frequent there when we were young and I remember some." Elisabete continued. She was always proud to speak of her heritage.

"Aye, just an hour or so. Derbyshire, the country. You two are far from home. How long did the journey take you?" Tommy asked. He was interested in their travels. He knew that James Riley was from the upper class and had established some wealth for himself; however, the two women were of clearly the highest class. For them to travel for hours to Birmingham, let alone Small Heath, must have been quite an adventure. He knew that the countryside is much different than a city such as Birmingham. There were no fields and no nature, it was all smoke and dirt.

"Nearly half of the day. We were told it would take about two hours, so we left at nine in the morning to make our appointment and I was to drive, but we ran into some trouble actually reaching Small Heath." Diana informed. Tommy watched as she spoke and found himself wondering what kind of car she drove.

While The Garrison was a fine establishment, Diana still looked unnatural to sit across the booth from him and his brother. "That is, until we finally told a man that we were coming on account of business with you Shelby's and he gave us proper directions." She ended, with glances between the brothers and a brow raised.

Tommy knew of all the trouble it would take for people outside of Birmingham to travel to Small Heath. Especially two women like the Riley's, he was sure most people they talked to said to go home and that they didn't belong in Birmingham, especially not to deal with the Shelby Family. Nearly all citizens of Birmingham and London and some of the surrounding area knew who the Shelby family are so on hearing that those women had business with them, it was no surprise it delayed their arrival.

"However, if you do not mind, I would like to lead this conversation towards our business involvement, it is getting rather late." Diana added with a glance outside. It was now completely dark out.

Tommy took a swig of his drink and placed it on the table. "Let's get down to business then, we can discuss your arrangements home after. Do you mind if I smoke?"

Both ladies shook their head no. Diana sipped on her whiskey as she watched Tommy Shelby pull out a cigarette and light it. Diane felt the warming sensation of the liquor move down her throat before finally settling into her belly. It was a good feeling and made her more at ease. She wondered what he meant by their arrangements home. She had a vehicle and was well-suited to drive but her and her sister had already concluded on finding a hotel to stay at in Birmingham while they were still en route.

Diana noted the prominent cheekbones and jaw Tommy possessed and they stood out even more as he inhaled his smoke. He was a good-looking man she thought. A well-kept, bright-eyed individual. He was very handsome and was sure he was popular with other women. Through the enthusiasm - or lack of it, he exhibited towards them, Diana sensed him to be a bit cold and stiff. He did not give much away and it was difficult for her to gauge what he was thinking. She glanced to his brother. They were not very similar looking in appearances and did not seem to have the same personality at all. Arthur was more of a brute and seemed rougher even though he showed much more emotion than his brother.

"So, where shall we begin? Through my export license, I am transporting your motor car spares to reach an ultimate destination in Halifax, Nova Scotia. In fact, my family and I were just having a small celebration for its fifth successful run."

"A congratulations on its success." Diana honestly pressed. "My father had detailed information on it's current and previous expeditions that I read. I am not sure if you are aware, but it was my father that pushed Mr. Churchill to provide you with that export license. I am happy to see it has done you and your family well, Mr. Shelby."

Tommy took a moment to reply. He did not know that it was her father that wanted him to have the license. He had met with the man only a handful of times and respected him greatly. He was an honest and intelligent businessman that was gratefully experienced. Tommy also wondered about her comment of Sir James Riley having detailed information on the actual cargo. She seemed very knowledgeable, but he was still not quite positive if she knew everything. It was unlike a woman, especially one of her background, to become familiar with illegal trading, and especially unlike any woman to have interest in it.

"You can call me Tommy and I did not know that." He returned. He reached for his glass again. With a curt nod and a small raise of the glass he continued, "I must thank your father again, then. I would not be where I am today if it weren't for him."

"For you and I," Diana paused, "Tommy." Diana took a rather long sip of her drink and placed it on the table next to her and her sister. Tommy watched with intrigue at her actions. She glanced at Elisabete once before sitting up. "Now, my sister and I are aware of the other commodity being transferred along with the spare parts. We dutifully wish to carry on with our business together if you may allow it." She sternly said.

The sisters caught Arthur begin to smirk and look between Diana and his brother.

"You ladies are full of surprises; I'll tell you that."

Elisabete smiled and watched the exchange between her sister and Tommy. She knew Diana could be quite intimidating and she enjoyed watching how various men handled her sister's boldness.

Diana did not let her eyes leave Tommy's. She wanted to show the men that she was there to do business and that she damn well knew how. She was a tough girl and the illegal transaction of moving liquor did not scare her.

Tommy moved his cigarette to his lips and pulled a very long drag. His eyes not leaving the dark-haired girl's either. He inwardly agreed with his brother, particularly Diana was surprising him. He wanted to know more of the origins of these sisters. He would surely have to make some calls later that night.

"Well," he began as he ashed his cigarette, "I look forward to continuing our business with one another."

At that moment, a small smile began to play on Diana's full lips. It seemed to be one of the most genuine emotions he had seen from her since she knocked on the door of his pub. She was a pretty sight when she smiled, he acknowledged. A small sense of happiness beamed through Diana for she had just won the hardest part.

"I as well, Thomas. Now I would like to be present on the next run. I want to fully understand what is being loaded and the mechanics of it." She ordered. Tommy founded it amusing she had just used his full name.

"Aye, I can agree to that. The next run will be next month, third week of October. I can write or call you when it is to be arranged exactly." Diana looked to the ground and nodded at his words. Almost exactly a month away worked great for her schedule. "You will have to plan your trip better if you think a delay such as today may happen, it would be best for you to come the day before."

She blinked at Tommy for a few moments and then with a real smile showing teeth she said, "I will most definitely plan ahead." Tommy stared at her longer even when his brother spoke up. Overall, Tommy was in a state of pleasant confusion.

"Miss. Elisabete, you should join your sister to the next run. You lot will bring good feelings around Birmingham. Especially around our men." Arthur gruffly added with a big smile and both sisters smiled politely at him.

"I will certainly accompany Diana. I can't have her travelling alone for so long." Elisabete happily confirmed.

Tommy finished the rest of his drink and went to grab the bottle to fill up the rest of everybody's glasses.

"Now, our next and final topic that I will admit Elisabete does not know much about," Diana paused with an apologetic look to her sister and Elisabete narrowed her eyes in return, "My father has mentioned and I also read in my some of his notes that your company takes part in horse racing and he was going to offer you one of our horses."

Tommy waited to respond while he took another smoke followed by a drink. She knew a lot that Diana and she was willing to be involved still.

"Aye, we were in the speaks of it. It was a newer conversation; however, we did not go into much detail of it." He confirmed. He also wondered what she was getting at.

"It was actually probably better off that way. He is familiar with horse racing, but I am the most experienced in my family. He came to me on a few separate occasions with questions regarding our horses and said that he had someone that was interested. I believe if he was still present, I would have been involved in that business deal and we may have possibly become acquainted then."

At that statement, Tommy wondered what it would have been like if the two of them had met in that fashion. Tommy grew more and more interested in Diana and her family. From interests in smuggling whiskey to knowledge in horse racing, Diana was not an average woman.

Tommy took out his pocket watch and glanced at the time. It was nearing thirty minutes past six.

"It looks like we will be having many future business meetings then Miss. Diana and Miss. Elisabete. I look forward to each one of them; however, let us enjoy the evening some. It has been a long day for the lot of us. It is late now, I'll arrange for you to stay at the Inn here and leave in the morning. It would be safer that way instead driving to the country at this time and possibly getting lost or delayed. Would keep us Shelby boys from worrying about you two."

* * *

Thank you to anyone reading. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN at the bottom that may be of importance regarding locations

* * *

**Friday, September 1919**

**Birmingham**

Diana and Elisabete were finishing their breakfast at their room together at the Inn. Tommy had arranged for a full English breakfast, complete with eggs, bacon, sausage, grilled tomato, fried bread and toast with various jams and marmalade, accompanied with tea, to be sent to their room in the morning. The sisters were very appreciative of his well-planning.

It was soon to be 9 o'clock and Diana stood from the small table that was pushed next to a window overlooking the street.

"Mr. Shelby said he would be at The Garrison this morning if we need anything. I think we should say our thanks on our way out." Elisabete said in-between taking bites of a croissant. She was reading the local paper.

Diana bit her lip as she peered down at the street. It was bright out and the street was busy with people making their errands. The room at the Inn wasn't the poshest, but it certainly wasn't the worst. Most importantly the beds were comfortable, and the staff was the most helpful.

Diana recounted the previous night's events with the eldest Shelby brothers. After their meeting had ended, her and Elisabete had enjoyed a few drinks with Arthur and Tommy as well as John and Michael. They had also become acquainted with some of their friends, she presumed. At around half past nine, the girls had excused themselves from taking any more drinks and Arthur and Tommy politely escorted them safely to the Inn.

Diana possessed a much higher tolerance for any alcohol or liquor compared to her older sister. Elisabete was surely a little drunk by the time they left the pub and had Diana stayed for another hour she was sure she would be on the same level as her sister. Elisabete admitted she had a pounding headache when she first awoke, Diana had felt normal.

Diana thought about how clearly Arthur Shelby had taken a liking to her sister. As did most men; however, this was one of the very rare times that she had witnessed Elisabete return some interest.

"I think we should do that as well." Diana paused to make a sly glance at her sister still reading the paper – now sipping tea. "Do you hope to see Mr. Arthur Shelby?"

Elisabete stopped reading but her eyes didn't leave the paper. She slowly put down her cup and smiled at her sister before folding the paper and placing it on the table.

"I enjoyed his company. Him and his family are different." She stated with a straight face. "And what about you? You take a liking to Thomas?"

Diana rolled her eyes. She hardly personally talked to the man last night.

"I have no interests. Especially not with a business partner and one such as him. You remember what we heard of him and his family."

Diana moved from the window and sat on the edge of one of the beds to put on her shoes. They both were already dressed in their same dresses as the day before. Elisabete watched her with interest. She just wanted her sister to feel more complete again. She knew the deaths of their parents affected her more than she let on. Elisabete hoped she would find some sort of happiness soon.

"Aye, I remember. But that did not stop you from meeting them, continuing business, and then staying in their company well into the night." Elisabete said with a pointed tone.

When Diana had asked her confidantes about the Shelby's, she was told elusive tales of a dangerous family gang, called the Peaky Blinders, who ruled the streets of Birmingham. She told her sister that some people loved them, and some hated them. Diana wondered how a gangster earned the title of OBE.

Diana made no comment back to her sister. Elisabete continued saying her thoughts aloud.

"Arthur, I know that you noticed, but he is different. At least, different than the men that come around us the most. He is raw, as is the rest of his family. It's not so much about regality and keeping up appearances – which I like."

Diana finished tying her heeled boots and looked at her sister. She had to agree about that. The men that came around to their home in Derbyshire, to their lavish parties, and who called upon them were usually other dukes or men with some relation to royalty or parliament. Although they also shared royal lineage from their mother's side, the Riley sisters were of a new, young generation who were fully aware that men could be savages just to hold a favorable title.

"You are right about that, sister." Diana calmly agreed. At that moment, she remembered a small conversation she had with Thomas Shelby that night.

_Diana sat at the bar and Harry had just poured her another glass of whiskey. She had just finished a conversation with Michael about his life growing up and he told her how Tommy had found him and brought him back to his mother Polly. _

"_Miss. Riley, how are you taking to Birmingham?" Tommy asked as he approached her left side." It is surely unlike any countryside you've seen." _

_Diana turned to him as she stirred her drink. _

"_As contradictory as it may sound, coming here was a sort of breath of fresh air, if you will."_

_Tommy was not expecting that answer. He leaned against the bar and turned to her straight on._

"_And how is that?" He asked with his chin high as he withdrew a cigarette. Diana looked around the pub before looking directly at Tommy to answer. _

"_I do love the country, the land and the air. Immediately, it offers more freedom, but it gets old, you run out of things to do. It is the same days, and nothing hardly changes. Here, in a city such as this, I know that no day is the same." __He offered her a smoke as she talked and shook her head no. _

_Tommy took a puff and watched her expression. She was being honest he figured. Her reply had a hint of sadness to it. He wondered how a rich, country girl had liked his grimy city. _

"_Aye, but you have peace and serenity there. That, we know nothing of here." _

_She scoffed at that and raised a fine brow at him and seemed to shake her head slightly. _

_She raised her glass to her lips and before taking a drink she said, "The day I know peace, Mr. Shelby, may be the day that I am dead." _

Diana knew her last statement took Tommy by surprise. It had ended their conversation rather abruptly and she had left the bar to join her sister at a nearby table.

Diana stood from the bed and began to arrange her belongings.

"Let us not waste any more time. I wish to be in Derbyshire at a reasonable hour. Are you ready?" Diana asked her sister.

Elisabete gave confirmation and shortly after the ladies were leaving the hotel.

Although the distance from the Inn to The Garrison was short, the sisters drove their Bentley directly to the front door of the pub.

Elisabete and Diana walked to the large front doors and Elisabete gave a few knocks. A few moments later, Harry opened and greeted them.

"Good morning, Mr. Harry, is Mr. Shelby here? We wish to say our thanks and announce our leave." Elisabete politely smiled to him.

Harry nodded and ushered them inside and gently knocked on the open door of the private snug.

Tommy sat alone in the booth with numerous stacks of paper around him. He looked at the three individuals with a slightly annoyed expression. His coat and cap were off, and his white crisp shirt was rolled slightly at the sleeves.

Diana looked calmly at the man as she took in his appearance. His eyes were only on Harry's. He seemed to hate the intrusion.

"Mr. Shelby, the Riley sisters wish to speak to you." At that, Harry hurriedly went back to behind the bar and then disappeared through a small corridor.

"Mr. Shelby, we hope we didn't intrude and become bothersome. My sister and I would just like to thank you for your hospitality, and we will be on our way back to Derbyshire now." Elisabete broke the silence with a strong and elegant voice. She had a way of always exuding a pleasant emotion.

Tommy looked at Elisabete while she spoke and did not avert his eyes to Diana. They both were in the same exact outfits as they arrived, yet they looked as marvelous as they did when they first knocked on the pub door the day before.

"You are no bother at all. I hope you enjoyed your night here and do make it home safely." He replied curtly. He reached for a glass of whiskey that Diana had not noticed was on the table before.

_So early for a drink._

"Mr. Shelby, I will send message regarding the horse when I return. What form of communication do you prefer?" Diana asked.

At this time, Tommy turned his eyes to her. His eyes sharp and Diana couldn't help the sensation that went through her body when his eyes pierced hers. She felt as though he was just looking straight through her.

"We wrote before, but I have telephones. That will be more efficient. I will write you my extension." He finally tore his gaze from her and scribbled down some numbers on a pad before ripping the paper and handing it to her.

Diana reached across the table with her gloved hand. She folded the paper and placed it in her coat pocket.

Tommy observed her as she did so. His eyes roamed her face and then up and down her body. This did not go unnoticed by Elisabete.

"We will be in contact regarding the next run." He said monotonously.

"Thank you, Mr. Shelby. We will be on our way then, have a good day. Best of luck to you and your family." Diana said as she nodded her condolences to the man.

Diana and Elisabete began to turn to leave the private room.

"Aye, you as well." Tommy said as he stood. He moved quickly to open the front doors of The Garrison for them. "Get home safely now, eh?" He lastly said.

Diana followed her sister out of the pub. Elisabete smiled at the man as she passed, and Diana simply nodded her head with a somewhat friendly expression. Tommy watched as they entered a silver Bentley.

He scoffed to himself when he saw the vehicle. It looked identical to the one he was looking to purchase. He closed the door and locked it. Tommy stood there for a moment later and his thoughts seemed to be in a jumble. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Tommy glanced at the bar and Harry was still somewhere taking inventory. He flushed the thoughts of the Riley sisters from his head and returned to his work in the snug.

An hour later, Arthur and John barged into The Garrison. Tommy overheard them going on about some bet they made with each other regarding Lizzie Stark. He paid no mind. The last he saw Lizzie Stark was several weeks prior.

Tommy looked at all the paperwork in front of him. He would no doubt be unable to focus with his brothers here. A few moments later, Arthur and John joined him in the snug.

Tommy lit a cigarette and relaxed against the booth. He watched his brothers' antics.

"Oi, Tommy, Arthur here thinks he could fuck that blonde last night!" John laughed and slapped Arthurs back before he fell to the booth. He crossed his arms and gave his eldest brother a cheeky grin.

"I ought to strangle you, John. She is a beauty. I don't wish to fuck her, Tommy." Arthur said matter-of-factly. He sat down across from John and took a drink from Tommy's glass. "Eh, did you ever get a hold of that Solomons bloke? Get any info on those girls?"

Tommy took a drag of his cigarette.

After Arthur and him had escorted the sisters to the Inn, Tommy returned to his office and made a phone call to Alfie Solomons. He knew Solomons had eyes and ears everywhere and since he was directly a part of the deal involving the whiskey to Halifax, he knew the man knew something of the Riley's.

"Aye, I did." Tommy rubbed his temple before speaking. He glanced to each of his brothers with wide eyes. "You'll never guess it either."

"Well, come on with it then." Arthur urged. Tommy swallowed before speaking.

"They have two younger sisters, twins, Catia and Clarissa. Their mother passed a few years ago from the Spanish flu." He paused. In a more serious tone he said," Their mother is Infanta Isabel Francisca, Duchess of Coimbra. Was third in line to the Portugal throne."

John made a loud sound and began to have a fit of laughter. Arthur looked to Tommy with confusion.

"So, you're tellin' me, those girls, who we are to do business with, who stayed at our Inn, who drank with us for half the night, are royalty, eh?"

Tommy inhaled a deep breath and nodded.

"Yep." He shortly replied and looked directly at his brother.

"Well, what the fuck." Arthur said in disbelief.

It surprised the fuck out of Tommy, too. After making that phone call to Solomons, for the rest of the night Tommy went over every conversation he made with the sisters and every other word that he may have overheard.

Tommy remembered Solomons' immediate reaction to his questioning of the ladies.

"_Now, what the fuck are you doing asking about those girls, huh?" Alfie said in disbelief over the line. "You are nowhere near the level of them ladies, you brummie boy." He murmured the latter to himself. _

"_When we're to do business together, it is in my interest to know everything about my partners." _

_Alfie scoffed. Tommy then informed the loud man of Diana and Elisabete's visit and how they wish to carry on with their business together._

"_Aye, you better be careful with the dark one now." Alfie said, referring to Diana. "I ain't meet her myself but I've heard she's like a fucking whip. Smart and pretty. Her name fucking means divine or heavenly, anyway she'll put you in your damn place Tommy boy. " _

"_How is that? A rich girl like her? Can't see any real threat." _

_Alfie went on to explain Diana's involvement in the war. Primarily at Sommes. The Battle of Sommes was the bloodiest military battle the modern world have known thus far. On the first day alone, Britain suffered over 57,000 casualties. _

It made sense to Tommy now. Their demeanor, their attire and accessories, their silver Bentley.

He silently looked at both his brothers carrying on.

"There's more," he began after he took another smoke. "Diana served in the war. At Sommes from 1915 until liberation. She was Principal Matron of Queen Alexandra's Imperial Military Nursing Service. Decorated with RRC on her birthday. There is a story, not sure it to be true, but she held a rifle to enemy forces when they infiltrated her post and she killed four men, saved a few officers in the process."

John and Arthur both looked between each other with an expression that was a mix of confusion, surprise, and humor.

"What in the bloody hell… how the hell are we doing business with them." John said. He shook his head and smiled in disbelief.

Arthur was more serious and turned to Tommy. "Aye, John. They are much above us Shelby's. You didn't know this from their Father, Tommy? Does this change anything for us?"

Tommy made a face and shook his head.

"No. He didn't talk of his family and it shouldn't."

"Now I feel like a damn fool being around royalty and acting as I did! Calling them miss when I should've been calling 'em lady." Arthur cut in. He sat back in the booth, his eyes went to the ceiling and shook his head. Tommy had a feeling he was mostly referring to his actions around Elisabete.

"Aye, Arthur, you were no such thing. We behaved ourselves well. They know we did not know. They stopped by here on their leave, saying thank you." Tommy reverently reassured.

Arthur nodded appreciatively. John and Arthur then began to have a conversation about the Riley's and hanging out at the pub that night before. Tommy tried his best to focus on his work in front of him, but his mind kept straying to his conversation with Alfie Solomons.

Tommy spared his brothers some of the details of the Riley sisters, primarily the details of Diana. Alfie told him that she was the second eldest at 23. Her younger sisters were 20 and Elisabete was 24. All sisters were educated in the art and music, yet Diana was the only one to excel in her private education.

Tommy found himself to be impressed by Diana's involvement in the war. Her full title is Principal Matron Lady Diana Riley RRC. She was awarded the Royal Red Cross by Queen Mary herself. She received several medals for gallantry and for treating over 3200 patients in the first two months of being deployed. She performed numerous operations, tended to the sick and wounded, and she had only been 18 when she was sent to the Sommes Offensive.

Now, Diana's comment of her finding peace when she was dead made sense to him. She had demons of her own.

Tommy was unsure of how to feel with becoming involved with such privileged women. He did not see of any possible obstructions arising in the future. He knew Polly and Ada were going to be in utter shock when they learn of the information. Tommy was not ready for what Polly would say.

**Chatsworth House, Derbyshire**

Diana and Elisabete arrived shortly after noon to their estate, the Chatsworth House. Their head servant, Mr. Alfred, greeted them at the driveway.

"Good day, Lady Elisabete." He said as he opened the passenger for the eldest sister.

She greeted him warmly.

"Hello, Alfred. Although only gone for one night, it is nice to see you again."

Diana helped herself out of the vehicle and left the keys in the ignition so Alfred could take it around to the garage.

"Hello, Lady Diana." Alfred said as she passed him on the way up the stairs to the main entrance of the large home.

Diana paused next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hello, Alfred. I hope you had a nice night without us."

"Aye, it was quiet in the house, especially without Lady Clarissa and Lady Catia. Pleasant, yet eerie." He chuckled.

Diana smiled at the old man. He had been working for her family since before she was born. He was her family now.

"Miss. Maria is preparing food for you and your sisters. I presume it should be ready within the hour." He said.

Diana nodded and continued to enter her home. Elisabete was ahead of her.

The Chatsworth House was quite a spectacular Tudor mansion, originally built in the 1560's, and was redesigned in English Baroque architecture. It was the largest private country home in all of England. Sir James and Infanta Isabel were gifted the home upon their marriage by her father, Duke of Braganza.

It stands on the east bank of the River Derwent and looks across to the low hills that divide the Derwent and Wye Valleys. The house is set in expansive parkland and backed by wooded, rocky hills of about 1,000 acres. It has 126 rooms spread across three floors and a large roof terrace and in total amounts to just over 12,000 acres. An enormous mirrored lake with a magnificent center fountain, the Emperor Fountain, adorns the entrance and can be seen from the main road. Stables are prominently situated on rising ground to the north-east of the house.

Diana began her walk to her room on the third floor.

On each floor of the house, the private rooms of the Riley daughters made up the four corners. Diana's was nestled into the south-west corner. Her room had views of the Emperor Fountain to the south and of the gardens and River Derwent to the west.

Her bedroom featured a large, crystal chandelier than hung in the center of the room just before her bed. The walls were of wallpaper primarily composed of cherry blossoms with an appealing teal background. An ornate tea table with matching chairs sat under the chandelier and in front of the detailed fireplace. Her bed was made from a rich mahogany embossed with designs carved into the wood. A matching teal tapestry decoratively hung from the ceiling of the bed and fell against each corner post of the bed. Large French doors lined the west and south walls and opened to an expansive balcony that stretched across the entire length of the third floor. A regal grand piano sat in the corner of the French doors. Diana didn't spare a glance at her favorite instrument.

There was a time when Diana would play piano every morning, day and night. Before the war, she would often wake up her family by playing the other piano in the main family room. The soft harmonious sounds echoed throughout the home and sounded brilliant against the walls. Whenever the family had company or any social event, Diana put on a show to everyone's enjoyment.

After the war and upon learning the death of her mother, Diana seldom ever played. When she did play they were always sad, melancholy songs. Now with her father dead too, she never played.

Diana did not know that her sisters, Alfred and even the rest of the servants, deeply missed her playing. She had remarkable talent and was truly gifted.

A small corridor to the right of her bed led to a large closet and a bathroom. Diana went straight to the tub and turned on the hot water.

She turned to the large marble vanity that was opposite the tub. Diana looked at her reflection.

Flashes of herself in a bloody and torn nurse uniform sprayed across her mind. Now here she stood, in her fine dress and jewelry that costed thousands of pounds. A stark change. She let out a deep breath that she did not know she was holding.

Diana looked to the tub and saw that it was becoming full and she turned to shut off the water. A tray near the spout held her fine soaps. She undressed and submerged herself and closed her eyes.

An overwhelming wave of sadness engulfed her. Her hazel eyes opened and she absently stared at the stll water.

Diana wondered what she was doing. What was her purpose anymore? Was this the right thing to be doing?

Images of soldiers clawing at their necks from the toxic gas, of soldiers missing limbs or some hanging off by some bizarre miracle, of boys her age and even younger being murdered directly in front of her. She wondered if she would ever stop thinking of them as much as she did now.

With a sigh, Diana reached for a bar of lavender soap and begin to wash herself. Her thoughts lightly drifted to her trip to Birmingham and of the Shelby men.

_Such interesting individuals._

Diana had never dealt with any gang men before. The Shelby's – the Peaky Blinders, were not what she expected gangsters to be like. They can't be too different than some of the most brutal soldiers she met in France, she thought, and their leader, Mr. Thomas Shelby OBE had even served as well. There shared that commonality. Probably the only common thing between them, she thought again.

With that final thought, Diana dunked her head underwater.

**Tuesday, October 1922**

**Chatsworth House, Derbyshire**

It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

Diana had spent all morning at the stables. She enjoyed tending and training the horses especially when there was a new foal.

Her mother had always loved horses and she grew up with Arabians. Infanta Isabel made sure her daughters had the same opportunity.

The Riley's owned four horses - one for each daughter, and recently acquired a Godolphin foal. They had two Darley Arabian's - stallion and mare, and now three Godolphin Arabian's - stallion, mare, and female foal. The adult horses were all near the same age, 3-4 years, they were now reaching their prime to race.

Diana heard a car arriving to the stables and looked up from ushering her personal horse Zenyatta, the three-year-old Darley Arabian mare, to her pen. Alfred was just emerging from the vehicle.

"Hello, Alfred." She called as she fed the black beast a large carrot. She watched the animal intently with an absent-minded smile.

"Good afternoon, Lady Diana. How are the horses today?" Alfred asked with sincere interest. He neared the stables in his uniform and slipped on rubber boots.

"All healthy and that foal whom we have yet to name, is quite jubilant." Diana began as she petted the mare. She turned to her old friend with a large smile. "Zenyatta is so healthy and fit. I suspect she will be ready to race at Cheltenham this December."

Alfred smiled at the young woman. Diana rarely showed genuine happiness as she just was and Alfred loved to see it.

"She is so agile and already so fast." Diana continued while making her way to Alfred. "It's quite astonishing. I've never seen a horse grow so quickly over the years. And a mare, too."

"Well I congratulate you and Zenyatta. Your sisters will enjoy this news, too."

Clarissa and Catia had returned to Derbyshire from visiting some of their cousins in France the week prior.

"Is there something you have to tell me, Alfred?" She asked with pure curiosity. She knew Alfred would not come all the way down to the stables for no good reason.

"Yes, Lady Diana. I received a phone call from a Birmingham number. A Mr. Thomas Shelby rang for you. He left no message but only asked if you could please return his call."

Diana pursed her lips. For some reason, she was not expecting to hear from the gang leader so soon. After her visit to Birmingham, she called him the following Monday to discuss a horse for him.

She thought it best for him to see the horses himself before choosing. While his purchase of one of the horses would mean her and her sister's would not have complete ownership, her and Tommy had come to an agreement that the horse would stay at her stables under the Riley's supervision and training.

Tommy has said that he had business later in October before the next run near Derbyshire so he may come visit then. He also said he can then discuss the actual date of the run with her. She did not think he would reach out to her for another two weeks until his visit came closer.

"Thank you, Alfred. I will call him when I return to the house."

Alfred nodded in understanding and made his leave.

Diana took a deep breath and turned to look back at her beloved horses. The foal was in a pen with his mother. She smiled at the sight. She always had a deep admiration for the majestic species.

About an hour later, Diana began her short drive up to the estate.

"Hello sister." Clarissa's voice shouted from the family room. She must've saw her walking up to the mud room from the windows.

After shaking her boots off, Diana walked upstairs to the second floor.

"Hi, Clarissa." She said as she entered the family room and saw her petite blonde sister lounging on one of the sofas reading a book. "What're you reading?"

Diana walked across the French doors to view their garden. The weather was turning lovely and the sun had been out with little clouds for the past few days.

Clarissa and Catia were identical twins but starkly different personalities. They both had the same blonde hair as Elisabete with dark brown eyes. They had very round, heart-shape faces with almond eyes. Unlike Diana, the twins had no freckles of any sort on their porcelain face.

Without looking up from the small book in her hands Clarissa answered, "Just a short romance novel of this ambitious family, "she paused to see what Diana was doing. She was staring off into the hills behind the house, "of this ambitious family that was actually one of those gangs you se- "

Before Clarissa continued, Diana turned sharply around to face her sister. She gave her a look.

"What? Have you heard of it? I just found it actually…" Clarissa trailed off with sarcasm.

Diana's head rolled to one side and she rolled her eyes. She took big steps to a large chair that sat adjacent to her sister.

"You're too funny." Diana began.

Clarissa watched as she leaned all the way back in her chair and began to slouch. Even in dirty equestrian clothes and her hair pulled into a low ponytail, Diana still looked so pretty.

"Hope you're not too muddy, Alfred will have a fit."

Diana lazily waved her hand in response.

"So, what have you heard?" She asked her youngest sister with a raised brow.

Clarissa sighed and pulled her legs up onto the sofa. She fixed her pale blue dress before answering.

"I wish sometimes you would confide in Catia and I. I know we are young and aren't familiar with everything but we can always provide our own perspective." She began. Diana sat more upright in the chair and crossed her legs.

"Aye, I know. Sometimes, I just think it's best the little you two know. You are our baby sisters. If Father were still here, you would know nothing of his business."

"True, but he isn't here. It is just us four now."

Diana stared at her sister long before answering. Diana and Clarissa were closer than Diana was with Catia. The sisters were all very close, but Diana and Clarissa shared more of the same outlook on nearly everything. Elisabete and Catia were a bit more girly and loved to fantasize. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but Diana always thought that Elisabete and Catia played the role of daughter of a duchess very well. She sympathized with Clarissa. She knew she would absolutely hate it if her sisters were keeping things from her.

"You're right. Now what is it that you've heard?" She asked again.

A small smile crept upon the blondes face.

"Three brothers and one cousin. Finely dressed with bold attitudes, as per Elisabete. Handsome, charming yet intimidating."

Diana shook her head at her sister in humor.

"Lady Diana doing business with gangsters in Birmingham. Mama would have a fit! Imagine what she would say." Clarissa laughed.

Diana joined her sister at the thought.

"She would be smacking me upside the head, maybe even with her shoe."

"And then she would tell Father how you are just like him and God save any man who tries to fool you." Clarissa added followed by more giggles.

"Yes, God save any man who tries to do that indeed. Did Elisabete mention the eldest brother we met? Arthur Shelby?"

Clarissa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course, she did. She didn't say much about him at first – said more about the other brother – but I could tell from her voice she was hiding something."

"I think she enjoyed his presence. He is a rough man. I can tell his intentions are good – at least I think." Diana said.

"And of the other brother? I forget his name. Elisabete said he is the patriarch."

At the mention of him, Diana remembered that she must return his call.

"Ah, yes, Thomas Shelby OBE. He rang earlier; I must call him back." Diana said as she began to stand and walk towards her office a few rooms down the hall.

Clarissa watched her tall sister leave the room. She wanted to ask more questions of the Shelby's. Elisabete had told her how handsome they all were and that it was not at all what she was expecting. Particularly, Clarissa wanted to question Diana on her exact thoughts of them and what business they would be doing together.

Diana sat at her desk while she waited for the operator to connect her to the Shelby's line.

"Thomas Shelby." The familiar smooth voice answered.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Shelby. It is Diana Riley. I am returning your call." She spoke maturely.

"Good afternoon, Lady Diana." She stiffened at his usage of calling her "Lady". He must've done his research on her. "How is your Tuesday? "

Diana took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"We are blessed with beautiful weather here in Derbyshire. I have been outside most of the day with the horses."

Diana felt a lump in her throat begin to form. She did not like the feeling and wondered why she feel so uncomfortable that he called her by her true title. It was who she is and she had never been ashamed of it before.

"That sounds like a perfect day. I hope the horses are doing well."

"Yes, Mr. Shelby, they are very well. I propose that my personal horse will be ready for her first race at Cheltenham in December." Tommy could hear her voice change and sensed that she was quite proud. "May I ask what is it you called about earlier?"

_Always getting straight to business_, he thought.

"I wanted to inform you that this next run has expedited faster than anticipated. Our date is next Thursday. I should also mention that these runs will always fall on a Thursday." He spoke fluently and Diana nodded at his words. "And please call me Tommy."

Diana was a bit taken aback by his last words.

What kind of man makes it clear that he snooped about her and her family and then to suddenly call her by her formal name after making each others acquaintance _and_ then to ask her to call him by his first name as if they were _friends_?

_Gangsters. _She silently thought to herself.

She leaned fully forward and rested her forearms on the desk. Ironically, it was the exact same position Tommy currently was sitting in at his own desk.

"Is this a good thing that it is happening sooner than expected? I will make arrangements to be in Birmingham Wednesday afternoon then and with my sister of course. And _Tommy,_" she said with a change in tone, "call me Diana as well. I prefer it." She instructed.

Tommy noticed her voice change once she said his name. It was not friendly in the slightest although her physical words were different. He raised a brow and grew curious as to why his knowing of her true self would upset her. He sat back in his chair.

"Yes, it is a good thing, Diana." He said. He made sure he said her name as calm and as casual as he did when he first called her by her title. "Please update me on your arrangements to Birmingham. I can book the same room for you and your sister at the Inn. Have a good evening, Diana."

"Good night, Tommy."

Diana quickly hung up the phone. She stared at it for quite some time. She felt strange.

She decided it was time for a bath before she ate with her sisters. She made her way to her room all whilst thinking of Thomas Shelby.

In Birmingham, Tommy slowly returned his phone to its hook once he heard the line click. He licked his lips and lit a cigarette as he thought about their quick conversation.

He wondered if she didn't like that he knew she was royalty? Or was it because he had made it obvious he did some of his own digging of the girl?

Whatever it was, it peaked interest in Thomas Shelby.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Let me know your thoughts. Chatsworth House, Derbyshire - is a real place. In Pride and Prejudice, it is the home of Mr. Darcy. Search photos of it so you can see what it looks like. A beautiful estate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chatsworth House, Derbyshire**

**Wednesday, October 1919**

Diana sat with her sisters in the main family room as they were enjoying a late lunch together. Her and Elisabete were to drive to Birmingham when they finished eating.

"When will you return?" Catia asked. She bit into a slice of bread and butter.

"I estimate tomorrow evening or Friday morning if we are to stay another night there." Diana answered.

She rubbed the back of her neck then rested her chin on her hand as she slumped to the side of her chair. She was exhausted more than usual.

Diana watched Catia eat. Elisabete was sitting quietly to her left while she read the paper and Clarissa was lounging on a chaise absentmindedly playing with her hair. Her blonde hair nearly matched her yellow dress.

"What business again do you have with the Shelby's? Car parts?" Catia asked. She finished her slice of toast and began to reach for her coffee.

"Yes, shipping them to Halifax." Diana answered.

Diana and Elisabete agreed to not tell their younger sisters of the whiskey being moved with the parts. They agreed that the twins should only know of the family's legal business affairs.

"What do they want with them in Halifax?" She asked with confusion.

"Our customers need spares parts, Catia." Elisabete dully replied with the obvious.

Diana glanced to her sister. She noticed she did not have her hair in its usual coiled bun. It was neatly curled in elegant waves and a simple silver barrette with pearls held up the left side.

"Your hair looks pretty." Diana said with a mysterious underlying tone. Clarissa and Catia both looked to their eldest sister.

All three of them watched as Elisabete gently put her paper on her lap and petted her hair. Her eyes straying from her sisters. She hesitated to say something in return.

"Thank you, I wanted to try something different."

"I think Mr. Arthur Shelby will like it very much." Clarissa casually said. Diana smiled at her with a mischievous look.

"I agree."

"Oh, shut it, you two." Elisabete snapped before either of her sisters could tease her more. "It is just the latest fashion."

"You said he isn't the most handsome fellow, anyway. There are plenty of perfectly good men who would make honorable husbands who would gladly have you." Catia insisted. "Some that are even in _parliament_."

"Ah, yes that is true. Catia, you will soon learn that those kinds of men are the most scandalous and would make the least honorable husbands." Diana quipped. "We should get on our way soon. We don't want your hair to fall flat before we reach Birmingham." She finished without a glance to Elisabete. She turned her back to the entrance of the family room and called for Alfred.

A few moments later, the man entered the room.

"Lady Diana."

"Could you please bring the car around, my sister and I will be leaving now."

Alfred made his reply and left to do his duty. Diana turned to face the twins.

"What do you two have planned for tonight and tomorrow?"

"Kate is coming for dinner and staying for remainder of the week. Her brother and his friends arrive tomorrow, and we are to play games on the lawn." Catie answered.

Kate Hampton is a long time, close friend of the younger sisters. A neighbor by only a few miles, she often came to the home to stay with the girls, especially more often now since the passing of their mother and father. Her brother, Charles, is one year younger than the twins and Kate. He often comes to socialize at the estate as well.

"Tell Kate and Charlie I say hello." Elisabete coolly said. "Charlie is growing up to be a handsome young man."

The twins made a disgruntled noise.

"You don't agree?"

"Eh, he is. Just after you've known him for so long, since we were children, he is still that dirty little boy who always smelled of horse manure." Catia said. Clarissa nodded in agreement.

Elisabete laughed and Diana let out a small chuckle.

"Well, don't get too drunk playing whatever games you play. I will have Alfred keep an eye on you lot and to maintain the liquor." Diana said pointedly. "I'm sure Alfred is waiting on now, Elisabete."

Diana stood and drank the rest of her tea.

"I will see you both in a day or two. Don't burn the house down, please." She said as she passed the girls and made her way to the entrance of the home. Elisabete soon after followed.

Maria and another servant stood by the front door with Diana and Elisabete's coats, hats, and gloves. The servant helped Diana put on her dark gray coat with fur that lined the neck and hem of the arms. It matched the deep red frock she wore. It was accompanied with a matching black cloche and Mary Janes. Elisabete wore a silk gray walking suit and a black cocoon fur coat paired with a green felt hat and her own pair of Mary Janes.

After completing their outfits, Diana and Elisabete descended downstairs to the driveway. Alfred stood waiting near the passenger side with the passenger and driver door to the Bentley ajar. Diana assumed their luggage was already stowed in the trunk.

"Alfred, please keep an eye on the girls. I'm sure you know but they are to have friends over. Don't let them get too wasted away." Elisabete said with some humor. Alfred assisted her into her seat as Diana went walked to the driver side.

"I will do my best, madame. You girls always know how to have fun."

Diana closed the door after herself and made herself comfortable as Alfred came to her side. She rolled down the window and smiled at him.

"Lady Diana, I hope you and your sister have a safe journey."

"Thank you, Alfred. I have no doubt that we will." Diana honestly replied.

The old man hung around her window and she suspected he had something else to say.

"What is it, Alfred?"

He hesitated and stared at her blank in the face.

"I have heard… the men your father did business with, I have heard who and what they are. I have sons but I have never had daughters and you and your sisters are like daughters to me. From the things that I have heard, I worry of your safety. Please excuse my boldness, but it is dangerous for you beautiful young women, to go to a city such as that, especially with your background. Those people may not know who you are but when they do, I fear that it may lead harm to you."

Diana looked at the old man with a softened expression and bit the inside of her mouth. She had thought of this before.

"Thank you, Alfred. I have taken that into consideration. Your worrying soothes me honestly, but besides this trip we really have no other matter to be in Birmingham after this. Our work with them is not dangerous and is rather simple." Diana looked to Elisabete who was quietly listening in her seat. "The Shelby men treated us well and looked after us properly. I have no doubt they will do the same again. I will call if there are any disturbances. We will see you soon, Alfred." Diana gave a warm smile to the man and reached to touch his forearm in a reassuring manner. She began to shift the vehicle into drive.

"Alfred, don't worry, we will see you soon!" Elisabete called as they drove away.

While Diana and Elisabete began to leave their property, they both were deep in thought and the luxury car was filled with silence.

"Do you think what we're doing is dangerous?" Elisabete finally broke the silence.

Diana sighed and flexed her gloved fingers on the steering wheel.

"No." She strongly said. She bit her bottom lip. "As long as we keep it to what it is now and let the Shelby's do their job, I don't see any problems arising."

Elisabete let out a deep breath and looked out the window. She agreed with Diana. They were not doing the dirty work. In fact, they were nowhere near the dirty work. From their first impression, Elisabete thought the Shelby's ran a tight ship and seemed to know what they were doing. If they were already on their sixth run, things had to be going well. The fact that Thomas Shelby had investigated her, her sister, and their family didn't upset Elisabete. She thought it proved him to be a detailed and thorough man. After all, they did the same investigations on him.

"So, answer me honestly, where are your thoughts regarding Arthur Shelby?" Diana asked and looked to see her sister's reaction to the question.

Elisabete turned to her with a small smile.

"I like him. I enjoy his company and we talked a lot that night, you know."

Diana nodded with her brow raised. _Oh, I know, _she thought.

"I know he isn't the most handsome. The men who are the most handsome seem to be the worst anyway."

"That is very true. Cocky bastards." Diana agreed. Elisabete let out a short laugh. "But, if anything were to happen, where would it lead? A Lady with a Peaky Blinder? You in Birmingham? God knows what Mama's family would do."

"Aye, I know. But they did not want Mama with Papa either. Times are changing and his brother _is _OBE, but this is silly talk anyway, this all based on one night."

Diana didn't reply. She stared at the road ahead of her whilst thinking of her sister with Arthur and where it could possibly lead.

A little over two hours later, the girls reached Birmingham city limits and were now consumed by the views of crowds of people, dirty cobblestone, and smoke. There weren't too far from The Garrison now.

Elisabete checked the pocket watch that hung from the inside of her outer coat. It was few minutes past 5 o'clock in the evening.

"What time did you tell them we would arrive?"

"About 5. He said they will be at that pub again."

Diana spoke with Tommy the night before. It was a more pleasant conversation than the last. He arranged for them to stay at the Inn again and asked them to meet at his pub when they arrived.

Inside the Garrison, Tommy sat at table near the bar with his brother. The pub was slowly beginning to fill with men whom just finished their day at work.

"Aye, Tommy, we should move into that booth now." Arthur said. He eyed the incoming men as they stayed clear of the him and his brother.

Tommy stopped reading a letter from Winston Churchill and glanced about the room. He raised a brow at the men. He made an agreeable sound and stood. He folded the letter into his coat pocket and with a cigarette still in his mouth, Tommy grabbed the bottle of whiskey on their table and started for the private snug.

Arthur shut the door behind him and his brother. He grabbed two more glasses out of the nearby cabinet and placed them in front of Tommy. He sat down at the end of the booth and watched his brother fill his glass across from him.

Arthur's leg bounced feverishly. Tommy finished pouring his glass and he immediately finished it. Tommy withdrew the cigarette and checked his pocket watch. It was half past five now.

"Nervous, brother?"

Arthur didn't look at him and kept his eyes on the door.

"No. Impatient." He lied. "Shouldn't they be here already?"

Tommy took a drink before answering. He smacked his lips.

"They were over five hours late to our first meeting. Who knows how long they'll be for this one?"

Arthur grunted in response. He reached for the bottle and refilled his glass. Tommy watched his brother with curiosity. He too was a little impatient, but he figured it would not be long until Diana and Elisabete knocked on their door.

"Don't go too heavy, Arthur. We have some matters to discuss when they arrive. Need you to have full comprehension when they're here." Tommy said through the cigarette back in his teeth. Arthur enthusiastically nodded his head.

"Right, right, right." He said lowly to himself.

Tommy fully rested against the booth. He held the cigarette in his left hand and let his arms stretch on the top of the booth. He allowed a few deep breaths to escape his lips. Outside their private room, more men began to gather and the sound elevated. Tommy mentally reviewed what he had left to discuss with Diana. It wasn't much but he wanted to go over the exact logistics of tomorrow, future shipments, and then that horse.

While deep in thought, Tommy noticed his brother's head perk up. He then realized the loudness of the pub slightly lessened. A short moment later, the brothers heard three knocks on the door in front of them.

Arthur looked to his brother. Tommy gestured for him to open it. He took another drag of his cigarette before putting it out and stood.

"Hello, Lady Elisabete and Lady Diana." Arthur modestly greeted.

Elisabete first entered and smiled kindly at the men.

"Allow me to take your coat." Arthur insisted.

"Thank you, good evening gentlemen." She smiled more at Arthur as he took her belongings and hung them on a nearby rack. Diana entered then and Arthur applied the same generosity.

"Good evening, Tommy and Arthur." Diana said. She looked across to Tommy as if waiting for something.

"Good evening, ladies. Please sit. Care for a drink?"

"Please." Both replied.

Diana patiently observed him as he pulled two more glasses out of the cabinet and began to pour. She noticed Tommy's full suit was of a quality material. It was a dark gray and flattered his looks. Arthur took a seat next to Elisabete.

Tommy silently handed each woman their glass then took a seat at the edge of the rounded booth next to Diana. She took a deep breath. The smell of warm smoke and fresh cigarettes filled her lungs.

Tommy cleared his throat and slightly raised his glass. He looked up at the wall and said, "To your safe arrival to Birmingham and to our sixth run, may it be as successful as its predecessors." He finished speaking and his eyes looked down to Diana.

"Cheers to that." She gave her glass a small raise and took a hearty sip.

"Shall we get on with the details then?" She asked him.

"Of course," he nodded and sat.

_Always straight to business._

"We begin tomorrow at 6 in the morning. Arthur or I will be at the lobby of the Inn 10 minutes before and will escort you to the lot. There will be 500 bottles of single malt Scotch Whiskey being loaded. Will take about 45 minutes to an hour."

He looked deep into the eyes of both sisters. They both returned his gaze unfazed.

"Any questions?"

"When will we know of it's success?" Diana asked. Her expression unchanged.

"In about three weeks' time." He said and took another drink. She made a sound to confirm she understood.

Her and Tommy held each other's stare. It seemed like an eternity for her. Her mind seemed to calm when she looked into his eyes. She nearly forgot where she was and whom she was with.

"How was the drive here, eh?" Arthur suddenly asked. His big voice boomed in the small room and slightly startled Diana. She tore her eyes from Tommy, but he still watched her.

He took that time to take in her appearance. Elisabete was answering him and Diana was silently listening.

He noticed Diana's hair to be in the same fashion as the day they first met. He thought it suited her very well. It made a heavy emphasis on her feminine heart-shaped face.

His eyes skimmed what he could see of her red dress and he thought it complimented her color very well and made her look quite daring. Tommy decided that red was most definitely her color. His gaze shifted to her full mouth and noticed the rosy hue on them. He lingered there for moment. Slowly, he brought his eyes back to her own and was not prepared to see that she was looking directly at him.

Diana's stare did not falter, and he could not decipher her expression – or lack of.

_Solomons was right._

Tommy came to full clarity and was happy to hear that his brother was still talking, mainly to Elisabete now.

He held her stare for a just moment longer before glancing between Elisabete and Arthur. They were consumed in conversation and paid little mind to their own siblings' lack of involvement.

"Shall we discuss a date for you to come see the horses, Tommy?" Diana asked. Tommy returned his eyes to her and nodded.

"There are four and a foal. She will be a year at New Years. The rest are three to four years old. All are prospected to be champions." She informed in monotone.

"You allow me a choice over all of them? Even your personal?" He asked. He leaned back in the booth and raised his chin.

Diana wondered why he did that, because she just caught him staring at her and her body?

"Yes. My father seemed to like you a great deal. Why, I cannot be so sure yet, but if he trusted you enough to have one of our horses than I must trust you, as well."

"Do you not like me, Lady Diana?"

Diana swallowed at his use of her formal name for such a bold question.

"I have no opinion yet. I don't not like you, Mr. Shelby. You have done nothing to make me dislike you."

"Are you sure? You must have some opinion." He asked. The corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards. "You seem to not like me calling you Lady, but that is your title isn't it?"

Diana's chinned pointed down slightly and she looked at Tommy through her lashes. Now he was instigating.

"I respect that you made some investigation upon me and my family."

"Aye if we are to work together than I must know you so that I can trust you completely, eh? I'm sure you have asked about me." He dug into his pocket and withdrew a cigarette. "What did you hear?"

Diana pressed her back against the booth as he lit his cigarette. She took another sip of the whiskey. How it felt good.

"I'll tell you what I heard if you tell me what you've heard. If we are to be business partners, we have to trust each other completely, eh?" Her head cocked slightly to the side when she finished.

Diana saw a smirk come across his face. A smirk? She wouldn't admit or ever let it show, but deep down she was slightly enjoying their banter.

Tommy was amused by her remark. He raised his brow and his glass. "You are right." He said and then took a fast gulp.

"Oi, Tommy," Arthur interrupted, "Elisabete was just saying how they haven't eaten since hours ago and we can surely provide some dinner for these ladies."

Tommy and Diana turned their attention to Arthur. Both weren't expecting his sudden question.

Diana looked to her sister who gave her a reassuring smile. Tommy glanced from his brother to Elisabete. He was a bit surprised his brother was asking about getting dinner for the two – was not typical Arthur.

"There is a restaurant past the lobby in the Inn. It would make sense to go there." Tommy said and his brother nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful. Shall we get a move then? Diana, not sure how you are doing but I am beginning to starve." Elisabete said to her sister.

Diana smiled meekly in return. Truth be told she had no appetite at that moment. Diana was hesitant to go to dinner with the men. She knew Elisabete and Arthur were fond of the idea; however, the thought of being in an even more intimate setting with Tommy unsettled her.

"Why don't Diana and I meet you? We were just having a conversation regarding some business but won't take long to finish up. You can go ahead and get a table." Tommy said. He casually waved his hand to make emphasis that it was light-hearted.

Diana stared at the man. A wave of anxiety came over her. She didn't want to be sitting in that restaurant and now she was being forced to sit in the private booth alone with just Tommy.

Tommy watched as Diana forced a tight smile on her face.

"Yes, it will be only a brief conversation." She added with fake enthusiasm.

Elisabete looked at her sister with suspicion but nonetheless agreed to go ahead with Arthur. Not long after, Tommy and Diana were alone in the snug.

Diana let out a long breath and finished the rest of her drink.

"Now where were we?"

Tommy cleared his throat.

"Principal Matron Lady Diana Riley, RRC. Born 1899, a scholarly young girl with high remarks, sent to France at 18 by the Queen's nursing service." Tommy paused. "Is it true you held a rifle and killed four men?"

"Yes. Is that all?"

"Treated over 3000 men the first two months. Awarded the Royal Red Cross personally from Queen Mary. Two younger twin sisters, mother died while you were in France and your father - may they both rest in peace."

Diana stiffened. Although some of these things were publicly known, she did not like how he knew them and how casually and dismissively he said them. His mention of her parents made her defensive of her history.

"Is that all?" She asked again. Her face was now hard and showed no emotion. "Thomas Shelby OBE, born 1890 from a prominent gypsy family, your mother dead and your father who knows where, loved a girl before the war, Greta – but she died, served in France as a sapper and was rewarded two medals for gallantry. There was mention of some barmaid but most recently awarded OBE, and head of the Peaky Blinders." She finished.

"Is that all?" He countered. He was not expecting her to know of Greta Jurossi. Even he didn't have any information of her love affairs.

"Besides the numerous warnings and stories of your family being dangerous and that I shouldn't come here and to stay away from you, yes." Diana shrugged.

"Well, then I think we've come to know each other quite decently from our own private investigations." Tommy said as he reached for the bottle and filled her glass and then his.

Diana's gaze shifted to the golden liquid. She pursed her lips.

"You haven't answered my question." Diana raised a brow as she lifted her eyes to his. She looked at him quizzically. "What is your opinion of me? Be honest." He directed.

Tommy watched Diana adjust herself in the booth. Did his question make her uncomfortable? He noticed her brows furrow slightly and watched a crease form in-between them.

"In all honesty, you were not what I expected when I first heard of you and your family. I think you are a good businessman, sharp, intelligent, aware, _bold._ You seem to be providing well for your family." She paused. She wondered why he was asking this and why he even cared about her thoughts of him. "You have treated my sister and I properly before you knew of our heritage, to which we give our thanks. I know that some people are scared of you and your family. I think I can understand how, but I am not."

Tommy rubbed his chin with his hand and his index finger rubbed the bottom of his lip. He seemed to be in thought.

"Your brother has taken some interest in my sister." Diana changed the subject. She didn't know exactly why she said it or even where she wanted the conversation to go, but it was a constant thought roaming her mind.

"And your sister seems to have interest in him. I can imagine they are enjoying themselves without our company."

"Hmm, yes." She took a decent sip from her glass. "Why do you ask my opinion of you?"

"I'd like to know where your head is at, Diana. I still can't understand why you or your sister would come here to Birmingham and to deal with me, all while knowing who I am."

His statement held a tinge of severity to it. If Diana hadn't known any better, it would have come off as a threat.

"How much did you know of my father, Tommy? Did you know that he grew up on the streets like many of the children I see here in your city? He wasn't born into wealth and he made his own businesses and much like you, he received awards and gained recognition that made him more prominent in society. Did you know my mother's family hated him – at first, but nonetheless they forbid them to be together and yet." She trailed off with a gesture to herself.

Tommy's silence answered her questions.

"My father raised us differently than any noble woman you will ever meet. We were born into both worlds for which I am grateful for."

Tommy made no response. It seemed that the two were always staring at one another – as if trying to assert dominance or maybe it was to understand each other better. He checked his pocket watch. Just now 6 o'clock.

"Let's go join our siblings. We don't want them to wait any longer." Tommy stood and left Diana to stare at the empty booth across from her. This man always surprised her.

Tommy assisted Diana into her coat and the began to exit the Garrison.

It was not as dark as Diana thought it would be once they left the building. The yellow street lights cast a glow on the streets and people. She was not used to these lights for Derbyshire had no lights of any kind on the surrounding roads.

A sudden small pressure on her lower back guided her towards the direction of the Inn. Tommy had gently pushed his hand against her to signal their move. She was caught off guard – Tommy did not walk anywhere near her on their first visit and he surely did not touch her in any way.

His hand remained on her back until they crossed an opposite road. She glanced at the man and for the first time actually took in his full appearance including his cap. His eyes glared straight ahead and if he noticed her looking at him, he acted as if he didn't.

He looked quite handsome and had such an intimidating yet attractive aura. At first she didn't think of him to show tenderness but his minute gesture had her thinking otherwise.

The two now walked separate of each other yet Tommy still managed to keep a small inch of space between them. It made Diana extremely conscious of their proximity. She couldn't help but notice many people either walking around them or making a respective greeting to Tommy and him replying with something small or a simple nod to acknowledge. _This is what it's like to be a leader of gan_g_. _

The Inn soon came into their view. Diana spotted her sister chatting furiously with Arthur. They each had a drink and were seated at a table in the center of the busy room.

"The restaurant is busier than the Inn." Tommy said. He noticed Diana looking at all the people buzzing around and it was noisy in the gold-embellished room. The Inn itself is a quiet establishment but its restaurant is one of the few nice places to eat in Birmingham. She nodded and continued to make a path to her sister.

"Hi, sister. Look over the menu so we can order soon! We've only been drinking to curve out appetite." Elisabete smiled.

Diana looked at her sister with a poised brow and amusement on her face. Her sister was nearly drunk. Tommy gestured to take her coat before he pulled a chair out for her. In her peripheral, he saw him hand his and her coat to a waiter and murmured something to the man.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Call them over, it won't take me long to choose."

The group soon ordered and before long, they finished eating and began to talk over drinks. Arthur and Elisabete mainly guided the conversations, much to the relief of Tommy and Diana. While Tommy was certainly the most at ease he has been all week, he was still slightly on edge.

He did not expect his night to turn into having dinner with the royal sisters. He most definitely did not think he would enjoy it as much either. It was the first time him or his brother had actually had a meal that was to be thoroughly enjoyed with no other obligations to interrupt.

"So Tommy, when it's time you come to look at our horses, you and your brothers and whomever else in your family should come as well and we can make a day of it." Elisabete slurred slightly. "The house has so much room for activities and games, it's meant to have people over."

Diana bit her bottom lip and smiled at her sister. She laughed as she reached for her drink. While she sipped, she watched her sister through her lashes. Elisabete was most definitely drunk now, but like all of the Riley sisters they only get more fun and talkative when drunk and don't cause embarrassment. Even the primmest and poised Elisabete gets loose. Diana loved this about her older sister.

"I bet you have a big fucking house there in the country, hmm." Arthur said. His voice resonated deep and he raised both his brows to Elisabete and Diana. Elisabete shrugged and paid no mine to the man's cursing. Diana had always had a little potty mouth even when young and especially after the war did she have no mind saying them in front of the right people, but Elisabete didn't ever say such a thing only when she was truly emotional over something or was truly intoxicated.

"We just have such nature surrounding us." She gushed. "It would be such a refreshing sight for you Peaky men."

"I think that would be a good break for us Shelby's, huh Arthur?" Tommy said with a cigarette between his lips.

"Aye Tom, when's the last time you had some good fresh air?" Arthur said with big gestures and acted as though he was smelling the air above him. He no doubt was intoxicated as well. Diana could tell he was veteran to that. Elisabete giggled at the mans antics.

"Yes we must do it and do it soon. Before it gets too cold." Elisabete pushed.

"Diana, what do you think?" Tommy asked. His head cocked to the side in question.

Diana's glass rested upon her lips and she peered over at the man to her right. He sat a few inches away from the table with his leg crossed and one arm resting on his knee while the other elbow was propped on the armrest.

_He looks like he owns the damn place. _

Diana smiled behind her drink and nodded. "I think it is a must. We would surely have a pleasant time. The country is a very suitable trip away from the city. You would also meet our younger sisters."

Diana watched Tommy's eyes shift from her to something behind her. She noticed his expression suddenly grew hard and it was as if a mask was pulled over. A few seconds later he looked back to her. Diana turned her gaze and looked behind her.

Three tables behind them, a dark-featured man in a black fedora and matching suit was staring at Tommy. He calmly glanced to her then turned around. Diana watched him stand and put on his coat and make towards the exit. He seemed to have been sitting alone.

She turned back to Tommy and he stayed staring at her with the same hard expression as before. She made a face to him as if saying 'what is it?'. He was impossible to read.

Arthur and Elisabete seemed to be oblivious to the situation as they both were already consumed in another conversation. Diana watched Tommy as he called over a waiter and whispered them what she assumed was an order. The waiter dutifully nodded and made haste to the kitchen. Tommy checked his pocket watch.

"Best call it a night. We have an early morning." Tommy said. He sounded much chipper than how he looked.

Diana stared at the empty table in front of her. Just a dessert spoon and her glass of whiskey lay in front of her. She wanted to know what that was, who that man is, and why Tommy acted like that.

"Diana." The dark smooth voice interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up at Tommy. He now stood with his coat and cap on with her belongings in his hand. Arthur was helping Elisabete into her own coat.

She silently stood and allowed Tommy to assist her with her coat and she held the rest of her belongings.

"Come on." He mumbled and began to walk towards the lobby and elevators.

Diana followed him with Elisabete and Arthur a few steps behind her. They reached the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

"Thank you fo-" Diana began; however, the doors opened at that moment and Tommy ushered all of them inside.

Diana looked at him in confusion. Arthur and Elisabete were still enjoying whatever discussion they were having.

Tommy or Arthur didn't bring them up to their room on their first visit and Diana wondered why now. It was clear something was wrong and it started with the man sitting behind her. She watched Tommy as he kept his gaze ahead at the gold doors. Diana wanted an explanation but she didn't want her sister to be alarmed or to cause a scene that wasn't necessary.

Finally, the elevator doors opened on the sixth and highest floor of the Inn. They began to walk down the narrow corridor.

"Thank you for dinner, Tommy." Diana stated again. This time able to complete her sentence. Her tone was serious and she spoke with caution.

"You're welcome, Diana." He gruffly replied. His demeanor allowed no room for any talk. They walked side-by-side and neither spoke another word until they came to the room door. The voices of Arthur and Elisabete echoing in the hallway were the only things heard.

"Well, goodnight, Lady Elisabete." Arthur said. He bent down and kissed her knuckle. Tommy and Diana stood to the side impatiently. While Arthur and Elisabete said their goodbyes, Tommy took Diana's attention.

He lowered his head and turned his back so that Arthur and Elisabete couldn't see their faces.

"Don't leave your room until one of us come get you in the morning." He ordered in a low voice. His eyes pierced hers. "Don't open the door for anybody, no matter what they say or who they are, unless they are me or Arthur. Not even for the bell boy. Understand?"

Tommy saw Diana's eyes search his as if she would find an answer there. He knew she had many questions that he would soon have to find answers to before tomorrow morning.

"I understand." She breathed. He relaxed a little inside and it seemed to show in his face. He straightened completely and moved so that she could see Arthur and Elisabete. The door to their room was open.

"Goodnight, Diana."

She stared back at him with bright eyes. Her face was stoic now and she didn't show what she was thinking. She slowly nodded her head and mumbled a good night to him and Arthur and began to walk to her room. Behind her lack of expression, Tommy could still see the confusion.

Behind her, Diana heard Tommy say goodbye to Elisabete.

"Goodnight, Elisabete. Get some rest, you will surely need it."

* * *

A reader asked if Grace will be in this story. Yes, she will make an appearance. Thank you reading and please let me know your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

AN at bottom

* * *

**Birmingham 1919**

Diana sat near the window closest to her bed. She stared at the dark streets below her. She had been in and out of sleep all night and finally at about 4 in the morning she decided to just stay up. She rested her forehead against the cool window. Elisabete's deep breathing could be heard in the background.

They had both fallen asleep almost immediately after that had gotten ready for bed last night. Diana was in a mood because of the whole interaction between Tommy and the mysterious man. In contrast, Elisabete was in a pep mood because of Arthur.

Diana had no sense of time as she sat peacefully. Her mind was aloof with various thoughts that she paid no mind to. Some time later she noticed the first signs of daylight peaking above the horizon. It had to be past 5am now.

Under the dim lights, Diana watched men making their way to work and some began to open the shops that lined the street. The street slowly became busier as more sunlight began to show. A talk dark figure wearing a familiar cap caught her attention as he entered the front doors of the Inn. He was the only person to enter or exit the building since she has been awake.

Diana checked her pocket watch that sat at the nearby table. It was nearing 5:30. It was time to wake up her sister.

At exactly 10 minutes until 6, a brief knock came at the door. Diana had been sitting in her same position at the window, only this time was she fully dressed in a pale blue wool tailored dress with sheer stockings and white t-strap heels. Elisabete stopped pinning her hair to answer the door.

"Good morning, Arthur."

"Good morning ladies. Whenever you're ready, we can go."

For some reason, Diana had been expecting Tommy to be at the door. She was sure it was him she saw that entered the Inn.

The sisters quickly put on their coats, gloves, and hats and followed Arthur downstairs.

It was a cold morning. The crisp air bit at Diana's exposed skin and she wished she brought a scarf with her. It was still rather dark outside, but Arthur fluidly escorted them around the bustling men and cars. Diana walked a small two paces behind her sister and the eldest Shelby.

She heard light conversation coming from the two but did not try to get involved. Instead, she observed more of Birmingham and more specifically of Small Heath. Arthur led them through some alleyways and through an abandoned building which opened to a large lot filled with random accessories. A dark river stagnantly flowed to their right.

"A junkyard?" Diana asked.

"Uh, more like collectibles." Arthur shrugged. "We're almost there. Just up ahead."

Diana looked past the random debris and say that there were some stables with a horse and a boat farther up the river. It was docked and she could spot men around it.

The ground they were on was no longer cobblestone but was now beginning to be like mud the closer they came to the boat. Diana cursed herself for wearing white shoes.

She spotted Tommy standing near the bow of the boat talking to a tall thin older man. The older man was dressed in all black and dirt could be seen on the side of his face. He spotted Elisabete and Diana and soon took of interest. She watched him nod to her and her sister and Tommy turned to look at them. He first glanced to Elisabete and then to Diana. His eyes rested upon her for a few moments before turning back to the man. His hands were deep in his coat.

"Aye, Johnny Dogs!" Arthur shouted. He was leading the ladies towards the stern of the boat. Both ladies turned their attention to a smaller man dressed similarly to the Shelby's sitting on the back of an empty wagon. He looked at Arthur with a grimace. "Where's Curly? I want to introduce him to some ladies."

"And what about me, Arthur, huh?"

"No one wants to meet you Johnny." Arthur said as he approached the man and gave him a slap on the back. Elisabete and Diana soon stood in front of both men.

"Johnny – this is _Lady _Elisabete Riley and her sister Lady Diana." Arthur said. He gave a look to Johnny as he hopped down from the wagon.

"Hello, ladies. They call me Johnny Dogs." He smiled and enthusiastically took each ladies hand.

"And Curly, here he is." Arthur welcomed a bald man who stumbled his way to the ladies. He removed his cap and bowed to each of them.

"Lady Diana, a real pleasure." He stuttered. He reached for her glove and Diana happily gave it to him with a smile. He repeated the same gesture to Elisabete.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, Curly." Diana said. She could immediately tell that he was a little different than most men, but that made her like him even more.

"I- I've never been around royalty before." He sheepishly said.

"And neither of us have been around someone with such charisma." Elisabete replied. The man beamed at both sisters and Diana had an instant liking to him.

"Curly." A deep voice shouted from behind them. It was Tommy approaching the small group.

"Go on and fetch the rest of the men. We're to start loading now." He ordered when he reached them. "You will have more time to socialize with the ladies after."

"Yes, sir." Curly nodded and hustled to somewhere behind the stable. Johnny left them too.

"Good morning, Elisabete, Diana." Tommy greeted. Diana stayed silent and did not return a greeting. She looked over his appearance. He looked exhausted in a stark black suit. His cap snug on his head. "They'll start to move the crates from that stable into the hull of the boat." Tommy pointed to the stable that Curly just ran behind and then to the front of the boat.

"I can take you to a seat or show you some of the stables if you'd like." Arthur said to Elisabete.

"Diana, let me show you the contents." Tommy said to her. His tone didn't make it seem like she had any other option than to follow the man onto the boat.

He brought her inside to the helm where 5 crates were stacked. Tommy kicked off the top of a random one. A spare tire was neatly housed inside and in the middle of it were loads of straw and paper. Tommy bent and removed some of the straw. In between, Diana could make out neatly lined bottles.

"There, 10 bottles of whiskey. In total 90 crates and of those 90, 50 have whiskey."

"And there is no checkpoint? No search of goods." Diana asked as she glanced around the small cabin and at the other crates.

"No." He said. Tommy reached into his pocket and removed a cigarette. He lit it before continuing. "Not with the license I have."

Diana hummed in response. She walked about the small area and rested her back against the wall and faced him full on.

"Am I to be concerned about what happened last night?"

Tommy put his foot up on another crate and leaned against his thigh.

"You're not to be concerned." He sighed. His eyes left hers and stared straight ahead. She watched him and tried to get a grasp of what he was thinking or if he would give anything away. "The man wanted something from me which I have no intent to give him. He was handled."

"Handled?"

He took a drag of his cigarette and stood tall. He nodded his head and with an obvious expression repeated that he was indeed _handled_. Diana stared at him in almost disbelief at his arrogance and bluntness. Tommy could feel her eyes burn through him and he felt like he needed to explain more. He noticed the marks under her eyes signaling that she did not sleep well, if at all that night. Even with pure exhaustion showing on her, she still looked remarkable.

"I did not like that he saw me with you and your sister. He came here knowing he was unwelcomed and by doing so sealed his own fate."

"How am I to be sure he did not know who Elisabete and I are. How are you sure that he did not have someone else with him?"

Tommy smoked again before answering.

"I won't let anything happen to you or your sister. Or your other sisters for that matter."

"So, we're under the protection of the Peaky Blinders now, eh?" She asked. A coy smiled stretched upon her red lips. She found their sudden situation to be humorous. Her smile was contagious, and a similar expression slowly showed on his face and he tipped his head.

"As long as were doing business together. You okay with that Lady Riley?" His face changed to a smug expression.

She let out a small laugh. He realized that was the first time he had ever heard her laugh. He didn't mind the sound.

"I don't believe I have any other option than to be."

"Aye, you don't."

The sound of people moving on the boat stopped their conversation. Diana saw Johnny hauling two of the crates.

"Best we get off?"

Tommy nodded his head and helped her off the boat. Diana didn't mind that her and her sisters were now under the protection of the Shelby men and their people. Whatever it meant; it was a little reassuring they had someone else watching over them.

Diana did not see her sister or Arthur anywhere in the yard.

"What is this place?" She asked Tommy. They stood towards the side of the river and watched the men load up the crates.

"My Uncle Charlie Strong's yard. He stores our equipment here and loads the boats. Him and Curly take care of our horses." He gestured to the tall thin man he was speaking to when they first arrived. "And there… is my Aunt." He added in a low voice.

Diana followed Tommy's eyes to a dark curly haired woman who was walking with purpose towards them. She wore a dark coat with thick fur lining the neck and carried a small black purse. A thin and wide hat covered her face.

"Good morning, Polly. Didn't know you would be in attendance." Tommy said with mock enthusiasm. The woman approached them fully and smiled at Tommy and Diana.

"I heard there would be royalty attending and I've never been around royalty." She said in a hoarse voice. She then looked at Diana head on. She stood about three inches shorter but still exuded a strong air of dominance.

"Diana Riley." Diana spoke first. She held her hand out. Polly eyed her and her white-gloved hand before shaking it.

"Polly Gray. Treasurer of the Shelby Company Limited."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Gray." Diana confidently replied. She thought it funny how the woman was so clearly sizing her up. Diana knew exactly how to play her cards right when it came to other woman judging her. Polly stepped to the side to observe the loading of the boat.

"I look forward to doing business with you and your family." Diana added.

"I'm sure you are."

"Polly." Tommy interrupted. He gave a hard glare to his aunt. She ignored him and lifted her chin high to continue watching the process in front of them.

"Where's Arthur?"

Tommy sighed and glanced around.

"I don't know."

"Miss. Riley, how long are you in Birmingham?" Polly called out.

"I believe my sister and I leave this afternoon or when this is finished."

"Did you fancy your stay here?"

"Yes, I certainly do not mind."

"Well," Polly began. She turned to Tommy and Diana and gave a closed-lip smile to both. "I look forward to seeing you on your next visit." She abruptly turned on her heel and began to walk the way that she came.

Diana watched her retreating figure.

"Was that an interrogation?" She asked. Tommy glanced down at her and finished the last of his smoke.

"That's just Polly."

Tommy should have known that his aunt would show up. She was very skeptical of Diana and Elisabete once she heard of them. It did not take long either, Michael and John especially wouldn't stop talking about them.

Tommy and Diana stood by as the men finished loading the whiskey and car parts. The air had warmed just a bit and it was turning into a lovely day.

"Well Tommy, this run seemed efficient. It is probably a good time for Elisabete and I to go back to Derbyshire now." Diana said as the last few crates were being loaded. "However, I'm still not sure where Elisabete is."

"Somewhere with my brother no doubt. If they are not here, they may be at the Garrison."

Tommy led Diana back to the main road, and they walked side by side to the pub.

"I believe our next order of business regards a horse for you." Diana began.

"If it is convenient for you, I believe next week I can come look." He replied with little emotion.

"Yes, that is fine. Your brothers or whomever can accompany you as well. I know Elisabete said it when she was drinking, but it would be our pleasure to entertain your family for the day if you'd like." Diana felt a little nervous as she formally invited him to her home. She didn't dare look at him while she spoke.

Tommy made no reply and there was a long pause in the conversation.

"That would be nice, Diana." He finally said.

Tommy stopped suddenly and she then realized that they were already in front of the pub. He watched her intently as she came to the realization. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding before looking at him. His eyes didn't leave hers as he opened the door for her. Diana entered and saw her sister sitting at a table with Arthur. They were laughing about something.

"Oh, Diana. I'm sorry for leaving you, I hope you do not mind." She called to her with a large smile plastered on her face. She looked so happy sitting there.

"Aye, you can blame it on me, I made her come and have a drink with me." Arthur said in a mushy tone.

Tommy and Diana approached their table. Diana put her hands on her sister's shoulders and gave a small squeeze.

"You didn't miss much, sister. I don't want to interrupt but what do you think of us going now?"

"I guess if it is that time." She sighed. Diana saw her cast a sad glance to Arthur who also looked dismayed at their leave.

"I can go ahead and get our bags from the hotel room if you want to finish up here." Diana offered. "If Tommy doesn't mind helping me." She looked to him and he nodded.

Tommy watched the sister's exchange in a slight daze. A strange feeling overwhelmed him, and he couldn't place it. He had grown accustomed to the presence of Diana. Their interaction over the past day had struck something in him and it was something that he liked; it was something new and unfamiliar.

Diana and Tommy silently left the pub and were soon again walking side-by-side on the road. There was a silence between them although it was comfortable. They walked again in close proximity, but this time Tommy did not guide her across the street as he did the night before.

Diana felt the urge to begin some sort of conversation but about what she could not decide. Tommy was no ordinary man, so he was not one to have ordinary conversations of the weather or politics.

"I want to compete and have a champion horse for the Epsom Downs." Tommy suddenly said as they entered the lobby of the Inn. It was like he read her mind. "Can you provide me that?"

"All men want that, Tommy. You will have to see the horses for yourself when you come to the estate. I am fully confident particularly one of our horses will be the champion you are in search for." Diana was referring to her own mare, Zenyatta. Her speed alone was most impressive.

"The Derby is about 7 months away. That gives plenty of time to train."

The two entered the elevator now. Diana rested against the opposite of wall and looked at him.

"Aye yes it does. Her name is Zenyatta. She is a Darley Arabian. Beautiful horse."

"And how much for her and training?"

"We can discuss that once you've met her."

The elevator doors opened. Diana moved first and made the short distance to the room. Tommy silently followed. Upon opening the door, the beds had been made and it was clear housekeeping had come. A large bouquet of white roses was placed on the center table immediately in front of the door.

Diana smelled the roses. She figured it was just the Inn providing the flowers to the room. She placed her purse on the table and began to gather her and her sister bags.

"Are these yours?" Tommy asked. He stood over the roses and inspected them.

"No." Diana answered. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him with suspicion. "Why? I thought it was just good nature from the Inn."

She watched Tommy's face contort in various ways that deemed unpleasant. He looked quite maddening suddenly. Diana walked closer to him as he pulled a small white card from the middle of the bouquet. She had not noticed any thing within the flowers when she first looked at them.

Tommy unfolded the card and read it. His eyes stayed on the paper when he was done.

"Can you read Italian?"

Diana rounded the table and came to Tommy's side. He handed her the paper and began to pace.

_In attesa della tua conoscenza, Signora Diana Riley_

"Awaiting your acquaintance, Lady Diana Riley." Diana looked to Tommy for answers. "Awaiting my acquaintance?"

"Fucking Sabini." He muttered to himself. He stopped pacing and stared at her with a blank expression. She was beginning to hate when he looked at her like that.

"Who is Sabini?" She asked again. Diana needed answers and she grew more impatient every passing second Tommy said or did nothing.

"Leader of the Sabini's. It was one of his men that we saw at the restaurant last night." He confided. Diana swallowed at his answer. She knew this was not good news.

"I presume this man is not a friend."

Tommy shook his head. Diana licked her lips and looked away from him. She looked down at the small paper and crumbled it in her gloved hands. She tossed it onto the table and resumed gathering her bags. Time passed slow and Tommy still stood in the same spot.

"Are you going to help me Tommy or just stand there?" Frustration was evident in her voice. He silently moved to her side. She kept unnecessarily tucking things into the luggage, and he could tell she was doing it just to distract herself.

"Diana." He firmly said. He held both her hands to stop her from what she was doing. "Look at me." She slowly turned her head to him and was stunned by his sudden proximity. His face now only a mere few inches from her face. She could smell his strong scent of cigarettes and cologne. It made her head swirl.

"Do you have security in Derbyshire?"

She scoffed. The estate hadn't had any type of security for almost a century.

"No, we only have an armory." She watched his eyes flicker and could tell he was in deep thought. He wondered how royalty didn't have their own security. "You think they would come to Derbyshire? You think they would harm us?"

Tommy took a deep breath. The warmth of Diana's hands even when gloved gave him a satisfying sensation but he let them go and took a step back.

"No, I don't think they would go to Derbyshire. This was a threat to me." She watched him remove his cap and rub the side of his head. He fell back into one of the sofa chairs near the bed and lay his arms out wide. Diana could tell he was clearly in distress. His blank stare returned to the white roses.

Diana walked closer to the bouquet. Tommy watched her as she toyed with one flower. She seemed to be in thought. In return, so was Tommy. He was furious that Sabini's men came to Diana's room, furious that they even knew who she was and where she was staying. Diana was entering dangerous territory and both her and Tommy knew it.

"I will have men follow you out of the city to make sure that you are safe and that none of his men are following you." His deep voice ordered. It sounded confident and proud.

"Okay." She simply replied.

Diana chewed the inside of her lip. She was just a part in their current game, and she had no idea the things that Tommy or this Sabini man were capable of. She knew that she had to trust Tommy for the time being.

"Let's get going then." Diana resumed collecting the bags and Tommy silently helped her carry them out of the room and into the elevator.

"Tommy," she began as the elevator doors closed and they began their descent. "I know I have only known you a short time, but I am trusting you completely now. As you know, I am unaware of your affairs and I'm afraid this is new territory for me which I don't yet know how to operate."

Diana looked down as she spoke. Tommy felt an urge to protect the woman and her family. He had to now, they had no part in his business with Sabini and if anything happened to them because of him, it was surely his fault. He didn't know if he could bare that guilt.

"I don't want you to become involved in any of this." He said. "You have to tell me if anyone suspicious approaches you or comes around you, anyone that is out of the ordinary."

"Luckily, in the country it is easy to spot a newcomer. It's always the same few people otherwise."

The elevator doors opened. Diana quickly turned to Tommy and touched his arm.

"We are not to tell Elisabete of this." She added.

Tommy swallowed. He was not expecting her to turn so much to him and to be so close. She smelled of roses. Maybe from the ones in her room. Her appearance seemed to take his breath away every so often and this was one of those moments. Her eyes and complexion seemed to glow. She was like a goddess in the dirty world of man.

Tommy could only nod in response. Diana turned back around and exited the elevator. It took Tommy a few more seconds to gather his thoughts and follow her.

After loading her vehicle, Tommy drove them to the Garrison. He asked her why they don't have a driver, to which she simply replied, 'We Riley's like to do things ourselves.' He took that statement into consideration.

It wasn't long before Elisabete and Diana were seated in their right spots in the vehicle. Arthur stood at Elisabete's window saying his final goodbye. He reassured her that he would come with Tommy to their estate. Tommy stood at the edge of the curb smoking another cigarette. He had already said his farewell to Diana. He didn't make a scene like Arthur.

Diana and Tommy spoke briefly when they first arrived at the Garrison. They spoke of business and he ensured that he would be in contact soon and to still plan on his arrival to look at the horse next week. While they were inside the Garrison, he also arranged for some of his men to discretely escort the ladies safely out of the city.

Diana shifted the car into drive and gave a small smile and nod to each of the men. Arthur joined his brother on the curb. Her eyes lingered a moment longer on Tommy and she felt like she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was looking back at her too.

At that hour, the sunlight perfectly illuminated his blue eyes and even from her distance, they awed her. His chiseled face gracefully hit the cigarette again before tossing it onto the street. He nodded once to her and turned to his brother. Diana took a deep breath and resumed her focus on driving.

The last thing she needed was to be thinking of Tommy's blue eyes.

* * *

Thank you reading. There will be no May Carleton in this story, some events will also be left out and my story does not immediately correlate to the TV Show events. I am worried that some may get bored because there isn't any direct action between Tommy and Diana yet. Bare with me there is a purpose to it all. I want it to be as realistic as possible and there is a **lot **going to happen. Please share your thoughts - good and bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wednesday October 1919**

**Birmingham**

Over the course of the week, the situation between Tommy and Sabini had not gotten any better. That Monday Tommy received a letter from Grace. He decided against reading it and instead immediately burned it. Yet, the next night he found himself dialing the phone to America and of course, a man with a New York accent answered so Tommy disconnected.

Tuesday night Tommy consulted Arthur of his cocaine addiction and sometime following Arthur and John burned down a pub Michael and Isaiah had gotten into a fight at earlier that evening. Campbell also gave him his new assignment. On top of it all, that Friday was the supposed date the Shelby men were supposed to make their day trip to Derbyshire.

In more pleasant news, Tommy bought houses for Ada and Polly to help launder the company's money. It was successful and each woman seemed to like their new establishment.

It was now Wednesday evening, Tommy sat alone in his office. He rested his head against his hands. His face was still sore. The very next day after Diana and Elisabete left Birmingham, Tommy was ambushed and nearly killed by Sabini's men as a result of him, Arthur and John taking over their club in London.

He heard footsteps approaching his office. Shortly, Arthur entered and took the seat in front of him. Tommy didn't glance up from the paperwork he was reading.

"The boys are looking forward to Friday, Tom."

"Aye, I'm sure they are."

"I just uh- spoke with Elisabete." Arthur stuttered. Tommy stopped and look up at him. Arthur looked everywhere but Tommy. "She said there will be plenty of food and drinks throughout the day and the weather will be good. She said there will be a lot to do. I think it'll be a good break for us, eh?"

Tommy sighed. He did agree with his brother that it would be a good break for them, but the thought of all of them not being present in Birmingham for the whole day irked him. While Polly joked to all of them of going to a royal house, she agreed that it's what they needed for the day. She confirmed her and Ada and the rest of the Peaky Blinders would be on high alert for anything. She wanted her boys and that included Finn, to remember that above all they are still just a family.

"Yes, Arthur, it will be. Let's just make sure everything is settled before we leave, eh?"

**Birmingham **

**Friday Morning  
**

"Alright, Finn, you ready?" John asked his younger brother. He picked him up and softly dropped him in the middle seat of Tommy's brand-new Bentley.

The young boy looked to his brother with a big smile.

"Yes, I never been to the country and can you please tell me more of who we're seeing, John?" He begged.

Tommy closed the trunk and made his way to the driver seat. Arthur sat next to him.

"Aye, yes I can once we get going." John said as he took a seat next to Finn.

They waited on Michael as Polly gave him a kiss on the head and said something to him before she sent him over to the car. Arthur and John couldn't help but make jokes.

"I wish mum was still around to give us kisses, Tom." Arthur said with mock sincerity once Michael entered the vehicle. John laughed and a small laugh came from Finn as well.

Michael huffed in return and sat back in his seat.

"Don't worry, Arthur," Tommy began as he pulled away from the curve and to the main road. "I'm sure you can get a kiss from lovely Elisabete."

Arthur enthusiastically nodded his head.

"Aye, Tom, I've been dreaming of that kiss since I first lay my eyes on her."

John snorted at that.

"Oi, he's pussy whipped and ain't got nothing yet!" He laughed. Michael chuckled in the backseat and patted Finn's head. Finn looked between each brother with clear expression that he had no idea what they were talking about.

Tommy cracked the window a couple inches to allow for his first morning smoke. It was just 7am and the sun was nearly completely out. He estimated their arrival to Derbyshire to take just over two hours.

**Derbyshire **

They had to be close to the estate now, but all the Shelby boys could see was large plains and rolling hills. It was a pretty sight, yet repetitive nonetheless and everything started to look the same.

"I'm hungry." Finn whined. He was slumped against John now.

"Aye, Finn we will be there soon."

"Tom how do you even know? Can't tell a fucking difference between anything here." John asked with a toothpick between his teeth. He sat comfortably against the corner of the seat and door and looked out at the scenery.

Finally, one of the directions Diana had gave Tommy appeared. She told him there was a large oak tree on the left side of the road and a street to the right of it, turn down that street and after a few short minutes the estate will come into view. He was worried that he would mistake the oak for a different one, but she said it would be highly recognizable and that he would know it was the right one. She was right.

A humungous oak tree with branches passing well over to the other side of the road was approaching their left side. Tommy could spot the tan gravel road to the right of it. He turned and after driving more mountains could be seen. The road curved and a line of oak trees bordered each side of the road.

Tommy sensed that they were very close now. The oaks did not line the road like that by pure nature, it was by design.

"I think we're close." Michael said to Finn. Finn perked up and stared straight ahead through the windshield.

Suddenly, the oak trees lining the left side stopped and were replaced by yellow flowers bordering an enormous mirrored fountain. It was a massive rectangle. They were just driving past one end and on the opposite side sat the Chatsworth Estate.

"Holy shit." John said. He let out a laugh and leaned forward to get a better look. A small 'wow' could be heard from Finn.

"My God, Tom." Arthur said in disbelief.

Tommy continued driving while staring at the massive home. He had assumed they had a large home, but not something like this. It was like a government building.

"Does the King live here?" Finn exclaimed as he jumped farther up in his seat.

"No, the people that live here are much prettier." Arthur replied. He turned around and ruffled Finn's head.

Tommy took in the expansive home as they neared closer. He wondered how only four women lived there. He followed the path of the road and it soon led to a round driveway. He parked the vehicle and got out. He was happy he had bought the Bentley in time.

He rounded the front of the car and adjusted his cap. He put his hands on his hips and looked up at the giant structure. It was beautiful no doubt and had an ancient beauty to it. His eyes followed the large staircase that eventually led to a large pillared doorway.

He turned to Finn and bent to his level.

"Alright Finn boy, you're to be on your best behavior. You're not to do anything without asking first, alright?"

Finn nodded fast. His eyes returned to the home.

"What're we supposed to do now? Knock?" John asked.

Tommy returned to regular level and just as he was about to speak the large doors opened. Alfred began his descent.

"Good morning gentlemen. My name is Alfred. The ladies are outside." He began with a polite smile.

Although Alfred put on a good exterior, he knew who these men were and what they did. Deep down he was not happy they were at the estate or that they seem to be becoming more than just acquaintances with Elisabete and Diana.

"If you have anything in the car, I can bring it up later. If you would please follow, I can take you to the ladies."

"Hello, sir. My name is Finn." The young boy suddenly marched up to the man and stuck his small hand out. Alfred's smile expanded and he slightly bent down.

"Well, good day, Mr. Finn. It is my pleasure to meet you." He said as he shook the boy's hand. Finn only smiled in return.

"Now, Finn, come on and let Mr. Alfred show us where we ought to go." Tommy said. He nodded to Alfred.

Alfred turned back around and began to climb the stairs. The Shelby men followed with Tommy and Arthur leading the pack. John and Michael exchanged a few glances between each other.

Alfred brought the men past the large foyer and past the two large staircases that winded up to the second floor. He led them through the main family room and held the center door open for the men to go through.

Through the windows of the door, Tommy could spot four women in the grass. Two were sitting at a table and the other two were standing and seemed be playing a type of game. He could tell Diana was one of the women sitting down because she was the only brunette.

"Aye, Finn. Go run and scare them." John whispered to his younger brother and gave him a slight push. He didn't need any more encouragement; Finn began to run in the soft grass to the ladies and giggled the entire time.

Tommy put one arm around Arthur and one around Michael. John looked back at them with a humorous expression.

"Now, we are to be on our best behavior as well. _No_ fooling around with the younger sisters…" he trailed off and looked at each brother individually. "Unless they are the ones pursuing." He finished with a smile. "Let's go have some fun."

The men all cheered their own agreements and began to walk farther in the lawn. The ladies had noticed Finn now and he was almost to them. They heard the girl's laughter and incoherent voices as he came closer to them.

Tommy watched Diana stand and smile at the boy. She bent down and held her arms out and he continued to run into them. She laughed loud and picked the boy up.

"Now who might this be?" She asked him. Catia came to her side.

"My name is Finn." He said proudly.

"Well hello, Finn. My name is Diana. And this is my sister Catia."

"Hello Finn." He smiled at the girls and they laughed at his constant expression.

Diana put the boy down and looked to the rest of the men. They were only a few meters away now. They walked in a straight line with Tommy and Arthur in the middle. It nearly looked rehearsed.

"Hello, Shelby's." Elisabete greeted. She was playing croquet with Catia.

"Good morning ladies." Arthur said. "What is it you're playing here?" He waltzed over to Elisabete.

"Attempting to play croquet. Attempting and failing. This is my baby sister, Catia, and her twin Clarissa." Elisabete gestured to each lady. Clarissa stood from her lawn chair and greeted the tall man.

"This is Arthur, Tommy, John, and Michael." Elisabete continued to her sisters. "And we just met Finn." The rest of the men made their greetings to the sisters and stood by the lawn chairs.

Diana knelt to Finn's level again.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, good. I had them make a big breakfast for everyone. See that table over there?" She pointed to a table that sat in the shadow of the house. "Go get yourself a seat and they'll start serving you."

Finn nodded again and began to run to the table. She stood and looked to Tommy, John, and Michael.

"You all must be hungry too. They'll serve everyone breakfast there and please eat as much as you can."

"Thank, God." John said. He put his elbow on Michael's shoulder and leaned. "Might've thrown up from starvation."

"Well, we can't have that." Catia suddenly said. She dropped her croquet bat and walked over from Elisabete and Arthur to put her arm in the crook of John's elbow. "Come along!" She said to Michael. The three began to walk to the garden table. Diana glanced to Elisabete and Clarissa and saw them in conversation with Arthur. It was just her and Tommy now.

"John is going to be in love before noon." Tommy said looking after Catia and John. Diana chuckled.

"She does that." Diana finally looked to Tommy. "How was the drive?"

"Not bad at all. I see now what you say when everything is the same."

"Yes, one can only look at the same hill for so long. Are you hungry? I can show you the horses whenever you like."

"How about now?"

Diana, for some reason, was unprepared for that. She was dressed in her equestrian attire but that was only because she had tended to the horses earlier that morning.

"Sure." She squeaked out. She coughed before speaking again. "We will have to drive there. It is a bit of a walk."

The two left the backyard and entered the home again. Diana took Tommy in a different way they came and through a small family room. She brought him through the mud room and to a side entrance. A black Bentley waited for them.

"I didn't know you had a little brother." She said once she began to drive.

Diana always loved children. She always got along with them and she enjoyed their company. One day she hoped to have her own.

"Yes, he's 10. He's a good boy." Tommy said. He rested his arm against the car windowpane and looked at the nature passing by them.

"All boys are good at 10."

Tommy turned his head to look at her when she replied. She glanced to him but kept her eyes on the road. Her hair was wrapped in a high bun. He had never seen her dress so casual before. It was obvious she had been with the horses earlier, yet she still modeled the attire so well.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. Her eyes still not leaving the road. She could feel his eyes on her and decided to let her boldness show.

Tommy raised a brow and let his head rest against the back of the seat. He still was looking at her.

"A goddess of a woman." He lowly breathed.

Diana's breath nearly caught in her throat and she couldn't help but look to him to see if she heard him right. He remained to stare at her but this time his lips were turned up ever so slightly. She returned her eyes to the road and was so happy that they were approaching the stables at that moment. She had heard many men call her beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, all the names possible, but those words coming from Tommy made her feel different.

Diana turned the vehicle off and removed herself. She took a few deep breaths and decided to ignore Tommy's comment as she walked to his side. He stood there waiting for her and she gave a small smile and entered the stables.

Tommy had never seen any kind of stable like this before. The entrance gate featured four columns with a huge carving of the family coat of arms, two life-size stags embellished in real antlers, and a clock tower topped by a cupola. Diana glanced to Tommy and saw him looking at all the details.

"The stables originally had stalls for 80 horses." She said. She opened the gate and allowed Tommy to go through first. "Your shoes might get dirty." She looked down at his polished shoes as she passed him.

"Aye, I can always get another." He said. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked just a step behind her through the long corridor.

"Such a waste it seems." He said as they passed numerous empty stalls.

"It is." Diana sighed. "Maintaining these five on my own is enough though. No purpose in having that many horses here."

The familiar sound of horse whinnying soon came into ear shot and Tommy could see a small horse standing comfortably in a pen at the very end of the building. Diana stopped at the metal gate that separated the horses from them. She leaned over and rested her arms on top of the gate.

"There is our new foal." She nodded her head to a small black horse.

Tommy leaned over the rail and clicked his tongue for the animal to come to him. She dutifully did and he allowed her to smell him before petting her.

"What's her name?" He asked as he stroked her mane. Diana watched the exchange with curiosity.

"Haven't named her yet. She doesn't normally come to anyone besides me. You must have a way with horses."

"It seems like you do as well." He looked at her then and for the first time Diana saw his expression soften and suddenly almost seem readable. She gave a soft smile to him and petted the foal.

"Come, I'll show you Zenyatta." Her voice sounded bubblier at the mention of the other animal.

Tommy followed Diana out of the main building that housed majority of the stalls and to a stone fenced field. Diana walked to the fence and brought her fingers to her mouth a gave a large whistle.

She gave a quick look to Tommy and smiled. Suddenly, Diana jumped onto the fence and swung her legs over to sit on it. Before Tommy could speak, the sound of heavy hooves pounding against the dirt became louder and louder. Through the brush directly in front of them, a large, all black shiny horse erupted and trotted to Diana. The creature stopped directly in front of her and whinnied.

"Hello my dear." Diana softly said to the horse. She slowly caressed the creatures head and rested her own forehead against the horses.

"This is Zenyatta. My beloved horse." She said to Tommy. She lifted her head and looked at him. "Come meet her." She patted the top of the fence next to where she sat.

Tommy was not expecting to see this side of Diana. She kept surprising him and the stereotype he had of her as royalty was beginning to crash down on him. He followed Diana's direction and sat on the fence next to her. He let the horse smell him before he petted the side of her face. The horse moved over to stand more in front of Tommy. Diana smiled at the action.

"She likes you."

"And I like her." He said. He nuzzled his face closer to hers and the horse showed her excitement. "This is the horse you believe can be a champion?"

"I don't believe, I know it." She replied with strong confidence.

Tommy admired her obvious passion for horses. It related to his own for the creatures. He sat up straight and continued to pet the horse while looking at Diana.

"I'm trusting you now Diana." He began. His words reflected the ones she said to him just a week ago. "So, tell me how much."

"She will cost you about 6500 pounds. I usually charge 100 pounds a week for my training, but I will lower it to 50 because she is my own. Her feed, maintenance, and check ups will cost about 66 pounds a week. How does that sound?"

"Like I have a new horse and you are now my trainer."

Diana smiled at his answer and could not help but feel a warming sensation deep within her. Their whole exchange from the moment they left the main house had been intimate and his comment in the car had made her head go spinning.

"You have other horses?"

"Yes. Has Finn ever ridden a horse? He can today."

"I'm sure that would make his day better than it already it is." Tommy said as he began to descend from the fence. Diana turned to do the same, but Tommy held his hand for her to take. She paused a moment before placing her hand in his. She took a jump down and Tommy's other hand flew to her waist to support her.

Diana's body slightly pushed against Tommy's and the closeness was near intoxicating for them both. Tommy inhaled and again the scent of roses filled his nostrils. It wasn't the roses that were in the hotel room, but it is her scent or perfume that smelled of the flower. He instantly loved it. Diana slowly regained her balance and removed her body from his. She silently glanced at him through her eyelashes.

The unintentional sultry look made Tommy go mad. Had it been any other normal woman, he would've kissed her by now, hell, he would've bedded the woman too, but Diana was no ordinary woman. He was thankful for that. Tommy calmed his desires and reminded himself whom he was with.

He knew Diana was not to be with a man like him. Maybe it was her obvious position and wealth that made him attracted to her in the beginning, but seeing her as she is now, with nothing but jockey pants and a white blouse on showing him her passion, it was her whole being that he was attracted to. She continued to stun him every moment he was with her both by her looks and personality.

"Perhaps I can show you the other horses with the rest of the family. Finn can ride with one of you and I can show you the land." Diana said.

"Probably best to check on my brothers now anyway." Tommy managed to croak out.

They began their walk to the car and shortly arrived back at the house. Conversation between them was kept to a minimum but the silence was completely comfortable. Tommy and Diana were both deep in thought since leaving the stables. Ironically, neither knew that they were thinking of each other.

They entered the lawn again and found their families still sitting at the table. They all were engaged in various conversations and it was obvious they all got along.

"How is everyone?" Diana asked as she approached them. She leant against the empty head seat and smiled at everyone. Plenty of food covered the table and everyone's plates had leftovers on it.

"So delicious." Finn said with his mouth full. A half-eaten croissant was in his right hand. He sat on the end of table closest to Diana and Tommy with John across from him and Arthur to his left.

"Why don't you sit and eat with us? I know Tommy hasn't eaten yet." Michael said. He sat in-between Clarissa and Catia.

"I suppose I should and so should you." Diana said and pointed her last words to Tommy who was standing silently next to her. He had been examining his brothers and cousin. They seemed to be quite comfortable with their bellies fool surrounded by pretty women.

"Aye, this food would be a shame to pass on." He agreed. Tommy removed his cap and pulled out the empty chair next to Finn for Diana. He nodded at her to sit.

Tommy sat across from her once she took the seat. He eyed the vast assortment of breakfast pastries and sandwiches that lay in front of him. He had never been around this much food. It was like a feast.

"If you would like anything hot, Alfred can bring it to you." Diana interrupted his thoughts as she reached for a croissant. She didn't look at him once as she grabbed her knife and smoothly cut the pastry and added butter to it. He watched her a moment longer before looking to his youngest brother.

"Finn, what have you eaten so far?" Tommy asked. He reached for a croissant as well and followed Diana's actions.

The young boy glanced up from his full plate and smiled. He had finished the croissant and was now onto a muffin. Finn engaged in conversation with Tommy and Diana about everything he had eaten thus far and Diana went on to tell him about the horses. On the opposite end of the table, Elisabete and Arthur were engrossed in their own conversation.

Arthur sat relaxed in his chair with his left arm cast over the back of Elisabete's chair. Elisabete was seated upright and was animatedly telling him one of the many stories of the girls getting into trouble when they were young. Across from them, Clarissa, Michael, Catia, and John were in talks with one another. The girls could be quite devilish in nature around boys and knew how to keep a conversation interesting – especially with men like Michael and John.

Some time after everyone had stopped completely eating and were now only consumed with one another, Alfred returned to begin clearing the table and Diana excused herself to change into proper attire.

"Let's go play croquet!" Catia urged once Diana entered the home. "We have two sets. We can make a little tournament out of it."

John pursed his lips and nodded. "Aye, I never played but that can be fun."

"Catia can surely teach you." Elisabete added. "What do you Shelby's think?" She looked to each man and then finally Finn.

"I love a good game." Arthur agreed and rubbed his palms together.

"Definitely will need some lessons but I like the idea." Michael said.

"I think we all will need a lesson." Tommy said before he finished the last of his coffee. "Lets get this game started."

Upstairs, Diana entered her room and she could hear the mixture of voices below. She walked to one of her windows and past her balcony she saw Catia lead all the Shelby men to where they had been playing croquet earlier. Catia was clearly trying to explain the game and Diana chuckled to herself as she watched her sister pick up the mallet and attempt to strike it. Eventually, she rested her eyes on Tommy as he walked on the field and was facing her direction.

He still wasn't wearing his cap but this time he also was without his coat. He looked so handsome and regal standing there. It was like he fit in. His hands were in his pockets and even from her position, he still maintained that boss-like attitude just by the way he was standing. Finn walked towards him and Tommy knelt to his level. He began to point to the mallet and to the balls to explain to Finn.

For a moment, Diana forgot that she had dangerous men in her backyard. She knew that those men that had been so friendly and kind to her and her sisters were also the deadliest and most feared, but that didn't stop the warm feelings that began to rise within her when she remembered the comment Tommy had said to her just earlier that morning.

It made her blush just thinking of it and she removed herself from the window and sat at the edge of her bed. She stared at the turquoise wall in front of her.

She did like him. How much she didn't know, but his character let alone appearance all engulfed her and made her inclined to know more of him and to know what truly went on in that dense head of his.

"I can't like him." She muttered softly to herself.

Diana stared at the wall a second longer before standing and going to change.

"So now how are we to do teams?" Arthur asked as he swung a mallet around.

"Well, we must make it even." Elisabete answered.

"I'd like to be on your team if that's alright, my lady." He said to her with a daring twinkle in his eye. She laughed at him and a slight rose color came to her cheeks.

"I'm not sure… I can't beat you then."

Arthur grinned back at the blonde. A sudden breeze came through and her hair flew around. He liked how her golden locks looked against the sunlight.

"So, croquet?" Diana's voice stopped everyone as they turned back towards the house. She had changed into a pale yellow dress and adorned a matching pale yellow straw hat.

The two sets of the game were already set up and everyone stood in the middles between the game.

"Yes, were deciding teams now. What do you think?" Catia said. "There's nine of us, I figure Finn can tag along to one team."

"So, four teams of two." Diana finished as she joined them.

"I want to play against Arthur. Maybe Tommy, you can be my partner and Arthur you can be Diana's."

"I want to be with you!" Finn said. He was at Diana's side now and began to pull at her dress slightly.

"Alright, Finn. You're my partner. But we need one more person and I think it's going to be Arthur."

Arthur made an agreeing sound. "Alright, I can get with that. You better be careful Miss. Elisabete."

Diana looked to her other sisters who were already paired up with the other two Shelby's. Catia was with John and Clarissa with his cousin.

"Oh, look. Alfred is coming." Elisabete said. She was facing the house and looking past the group surrounding her. The younger Riley's and Shelby's began to start their game and so did Diana and Elisabete.

"Lady Diana. I just received a phone call from Colonel McCourt." Alfred spoke softly as he silently approached Diana from behind. She was watching Elisabete strike first.

A call from Colonel Alison McCourt was hardly ever a good thing. It usually meant some major accident occurred and Diana's services were needed. She stepped away from the game and walked a few steps back with Alfred. Tommy looked on with interest. The two were now out of earshot but he was sure to examine their conversation. He watched Alfred speak to her first.

"Colonel Alison called. She said there has been a bad accident at a factory in London. An explosion that set off a few other explosions. Majority of the workers are badly hurt, at least over 120. She's asking if you can come help them at the hospital."

Diana sighed. Tommy watched her face twist from sadness then to sudden seriousness.

"Tell her I will be there as soon as possible." He nodded and quickly returned inside.

Diana returned to Arthur's side with her head tilted down.

"Unfortunately, I have to go." She locked eyes with her older sister. "There was a factory explosion in London and the hospital needs help."

A sad 'oh' came from Elisabete.

"Finn," Diana started as she bent to his level. "Can you take my spot for me? I'm afraid I have to go."

"Okay…" He dragged out. His head fell and he was obviously bummed she was leaving. Arthur patted his back.

"It's alright Finn. Now we really have to beat Tommy."

Diana smiled at him then looked to both Elisabete and Tom. She walked closer to the two and informed her sister of the latest events.

"Alison called." She began. "At least 120 injured in London. I may be gone for more than a day or two."

"Of course it's just as were about to play."

"I know. It's always like that isn't it?" Diana turned her attention to Tommy. "I have to go help the hospital in London. I'm sorry I have to leave but maybe Elisabete can show Finn the horses."

"I most certainly can and

"It's no problem at all. It's probably best you get going, the sooner the better. Thank you for this morning, Diana." His serious expression mimicked hers.

She processed his statement and made no reply but nodded and smiled slightly.

"Please be safe Diana." Elisabete pleaded. Diana reassured her that she always is. She was used to her sister always worrying about her when events like this happened. She turned on her heel and headed towards the house.

Tommy watched her retreating figure. He did not know she still was a practicing nurse. How often did she do this? By her own volunteer? He wanted to know more.

"Alison is Colonel of Queen Alexandra's Imperial Nurse Services. Her and Diana worked together in the war." Elisabete said as if she read his mind. She returned her attention to the game again.

"Diana is still part of the services?" He asked as he casually walked around her to observe the game.

"Not exactly." She walked to his side and watched Arthur show Finn how to strike. "It's not very often, only when the nurses are overwhelmed or if its catastrophic, like I suppose this was, then they call her. Sometimes she's gone for a day, one time it was for three weeks. She is brilliant when it comes to helping others."

"Mmm."

At that moment, he desperately wanted a cigarette. He hadn't smoked all morning.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked the lady beside him. She laughed at Finn's attempt before answering.

"No go ahead, but you are striker now."

He reached into his pocket to withdraw a cigarette, lit it, and then proceeded to attempt his strike. Elisabete watched the man.

The budding relation between her sister and Thomas Shelby had definitely not gone unnoticed by her even with the distraction that is Arthur Shelby. Elisabete knew her sister well and she knows that many men have tried to gain her affection and none have truly garnered that satisfaction, but she could sense that Tommy was going to be different.

Tommy striked the ball and succeeded in hitting it through the first ring. He held the cigarette in his mouth all the while. Elisabete could see why he had caught Diana's attention. He exuded confidence and grace and held such a mysterious and enticing air with him. He tipped his head to his brothers.

"C'mon Arthur. Show us what you've got." He taunted.

Elisabete giggled at Arthur's reaction. While she was definitely the more reserved sister, her family could be unconventional and seeing that they had welcomed a family gang into their prestigious home proved that.

Arthur aggressively striked the ball and hit it well past the second ring and she smiled at him when he looked to her. He shook his head but a small smile was forming on his face.

She had been enjoying Arthur's company too much. She felt an instant attraction to the man since the first day they met and she had no clue why but she did not mind. It was evident he felt the same and it only made her want to see him more. Elisabete hoped that today would go well between them and that maybe something would spark in their relationship.

* * *

Thank you to the reader that alerted my slip up of the proper Queen and thank you to anyone reading. Please do share me your thoughts. A reminder that my timeline for this story is different than the show, events/enemies may be different and will not always align like in the show, ages may be different (Finn's for example), as of right now there will be no Esme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday, October 1919**

**London**

Diana drove past hordes of people lined up for the first aid stations that littered the streets of Silvertown. The east London district sits right up against the River Thames. There were no hospitals directly in the town, Diana was heading to the closest one, the London Hospital.

She had still not spoken to her old friend but seeing how hectic and chaotic the town was she could tell the explosion was devastating.

Some thirty minutes later, Diana approached the entrance to the hospital. Sirens could be heard from a mile away. She silently but quickly removed herself from the car. It was colder in the city. She shoved her hands in her trench coat and hurried inside. It had to be almost 4 in the evening now.

Diana had no idea how she would find Alison amongst so many people. She looked around the hallways and went deeper into the old hospital. It seemed that there were far more injured workers than hospital workers.

"Diana!" A familiar voice shouted. She turned and Alison stood behind a mass of people trying to move to her.

Alison was in the typical QAIMNs uniform complete with the small scarlet red cape. Unfortunately, Diana instantly noticed the red blood that splattered her otherwise white clothing.

"Oh, it is so good to see you!" Diana said while she gave the Colonel a tight embrace. "I just wish it were because of different terms."

"Well, why should it? We met this way; it may not ever change." She answered in a thick Irish accent.

Alison McCourt was an Ireland native and more specifically raised in Ulster.

"Pray it will one day, eh?" Diana smiled to her friend. She quickly took in her appearance and noticed that not much has changed about the woman.

Alison was two years older than Diana. Light freckles plastered her cream face. Her blue eyes seemed quite large and her reddish-brown hair was coiled at her neck. She was a bit shorter than Diana, but her personality made up for her lack of height.

"Come this way. I can debrief you on the situation while we get you proper clothes." Alison began. She pulled Diana's arm deeper into the crowded hallway.

"Early this morning a fire broke out in one of the melt-pot rooms at the Millennium Mills an ammunitions factory by the river. Then about 50 tons of TNT exploded. Completely destroyed the bloody place and other buildings. Even the damn fire station. Most of the people here were on the upper floors where they received most of the damage."

She paused to allow Diana to enter a nurse quarter. The room was empty and filled with lockers. It was a nice break from the ruckus just outside.

"Many people have shards of metal in them and burns. Some without limbs." She said as she grabbed a uniform for Diana.

She gave it to her and looked at her.

"It's nearly like the war again. Bloody as hell."

Diana swallowed and abruptly began to change. Alison continued to talk, and she paced around the room.

"I need you to handle the worst patients. Most need removal of metal and amputations."

Diana stood complete in her uniform now. She looked professional in the crisp white uniform and blood red cape. She tied her hair up in a low bun.

"Let's get to it then." She nodded to her fellow comrade. Alison gave a small smile to her. They both looked like how they did in the war. It was something like a flashback that neither of them wanted.

Alison showed Diana upstairs and to an operating room. Outside lay about 20 cots with injured men and some women. The smell of blood was heavy in the room. The two stopped next to an operating table where a man was struggling with his right shin hanging by its muscle at his knee.

"McGrath, this is Principal Matron Diana Riley. She will oversee operations, do anything and everything she asks and alert the other women when able." Alison instructed to an older, short red headed nurse.

"Yes ma'am." The woman obediently nodded and looked to Diana for instruction.

"Thank you, Colonel. Good luck." Diana affirmed. Alison gave a warm smile then left.

"So, what have you done so far?" She asked McGrath.

Diana switched to her mindset to focus on the tasks at hand. She had a lot of work to do here.

The nurses had no concept of time within the hospital. Diana had probably performed some type of surgery on over 50 wounded men and women. She had just finished operating on a young man with a few severed fingers and burns on his left torso up to his neck.

She let out a big breath as the other nurses removed the man from the room.

"Principal Matron," Nurse Lloyd said from the doorway. "It is morning now. Colonel McCourt said you may be relieved now."

Diana stared at the blonde woman. _Morning?_ Had she really worked all night? She did not feel as though that much time had passed. She stood and began to exit the room.

"Thank you, Nurse Lloyd. Where is the Colonel?"

The young woman answered that she was in the healing room one floor below them. Diana began to make her way down and, on the way, she noticed how destroyed her uniform was. It was nearly the same color as her cape.

She hadn't had this much blood on her since the war. The thought made her blood run cold. She kept walking downstairs and tried her best to ignore the harrowing memories.

Diana entered the healing room and was surprised to see early morning light coming from the windows. Her operating room had no windows of its own and it partially blinded her.

Rows of beds filled mostly with men lined the room. There had to be about 40. She found Alison towards the back of the room talking with another nurse. She patiently made her way to the two and waited for their conversation to be done.

"I thought I told the nurse to send you home." Alison said. She knew fully well that Diana would be the last to leave if she had a choice.

"I didn't know it was already morning."

The two began to walk towards the door again. They slowly passed each bed and Diana checked out each patient.

"I know. It was a busy night. You operated on majority of those that were hurt the most. Saved a lot of lives again." Alison gave a look to her friend. "I am – we" she gestured to all of the bodies around them, "are very thankful you came last night."

"You know I will drop everything at any time to come help. Is that it though? There seemed to be many more injured."

"There are more, but you fixed the worst of them all. The others have minor burns or some small debris stuck in them. The other nurses can handle it. Besides, I don't like to have my nurses working over twelve hours. It isn't fit for the mind or body, and you have worked well over that."

Diana made a sound. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 8 o'clock. I suggest you eat something and go to bed somewhere. Let me know where you stay, and we can meet again later. This time more casually."

"Are you sure there's nothing else you'd like for me to do? What about you? You've been here well over twelve hours."

Alison smiled. "Yes, but I took a short nap in the break room in the middle of the night."

"Some Colonel you are." Diana teased.

Alison led the them to the nurse quarter again. She instructed Diana where the showers are and left her a phone number at the Inn she was staying at.

"Call me after one. I should back by then, might be asleep, but perhaps we can get dinner."

Diana agreed and was soon left alone in the room. She went to shower and change back into her clothes from before.

It was about 9 o'clock when she exited the hospital. It was bright out with no clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful day. The outside of the hospital was still busy with people but nowhere close to how last night was.

Diana returned to her car and began to drive towards the hotel that she only stays at when in London. The Langham Hotel, Europe's first grand hotel. Eventually, Diana found herself in the Terrace Suite. A lavish one-bedroom suite with a terrace overlooking Regent Street and beyond. She quickly ordered room service and stripped herself and put on a robe.

After eating an assortment of croissants and warm cereal. Diana fell into a deep sleep.

The sudden sounds of horns blaring woke Diana. She lay on top of the covers of the king bed. She looked around and saw it was still light out. The clock on the stand next to her read 30 minutes past 2 o'clock. She stretched and removed herself from bed. She had only gotten about five hours of sleep, but it was what she was used to.

Diana moved to remove the slip of paper Alison gave her and entered it into the phone that sat on a table near the large windows. It rang once until an employee of the Midland Grand Hotel answered. She asked to be connected to Alison McCourt's room. After being connected, it rang and rang until coming to a final tone. Diana concluded she was asleep and hung up.

She stepped out on the terrace again and watched the busy street below her. There were still no clouds in the sky, and she decided to take advantage of a lovely day. She hadn't been in London for a sometime and she had a few favorite bakeries and stores in the area. Diana did have some contacts that lived in London, but she felt no real desire to see some of those friends during this trip.

After dressing in a deep purple dress accompanied with black accessories and a black coat and cloche, she entered out into the city. Her first stop was a French bakery, Maison Bertaux. It was just short of a mile away and was about a 20-minute walk.

The window display of the bakery was enough to entice most people to enter and as usual it was busy inside. The warm smell of bread and other goods filled the air and it immediately heightened Diana's mood. Deliciously decorated cakes and pastries lined the walls of the store and Diana took some time to explore every section. After some time, she decided on a small fruit tarte, two handmade eclairs, and a marzipan fig.

Shortly down the road and a few blocks away was SoHo Square Gardens. It was a small but lush park that Diana was familiar with. There, she would sit and enjoy some of her pastries. She passed numerous store fronts and investigated every one of them.

She was admiring jewelry from a window when she heard a loud bang of a door and a deep voice shouting. She turned and diagonally across the street a tall big man with a walking cane was saying some words to another tall man clothed in an all-black three-piece suit and an all too familiar cap.

The two men exchanged some more words and it didn't seem as though they were arguing or fighting, it was just the larger man's voice that was deep and loud that seemed to echo throughout the street. Diana watched the all-black man take out a cigarette and light it. She could see his face from her angle, and she suddenly felt like she couldn't move.

They finished their conversation and the larger man turned back inside. Diana looked at the store sign and noticed it was a Jewish bakery. She wondered what he was doing there. She returned her eyes to the man in the black suit and in return was met with an icy blue stare.

He seemed to be as surprised as she was to see her standing there. He took a drag of his cigarette before walking towards her. Diana quickly tried to regain her composure and the use of her legs so she could begin to walk forward and act as though she wasn't just watching him the whole time.

When he crossed the street and came closer, she gave a tight-lipped smile.

"Tommy." She greeted.

"Diana." He took another drag of his smoke when he stood in front of her. "Didn't expect to see you."

"Likewise." His hard expression softened a little and he looked at the bag of pastries she was carrying.

"What've you got there?"

She glanced down at the paper bag she held with her gloved hands and she felt a little foolish.

"Some goods from Maison Bertaux. One of my favorite bakeries here."

Tommy made an agreeable sound. "More pastries." He smiled. Diana found herself a little dumbfounded – or maybe it was starstruck by his smile and she couldn't help the smile that grew more on her own face.

"Yes, I can't get enough frankly. I was just walking to the park up ahead if you would like to join." She offered. Tommy was silent for a second and just looked at her. Her stomach dropped at the thought that he might reject her offer. She would feel slightly embarrassed.

"A walk would be pleasant in this weather. I'm not familiar with the parks here so you'll be showing me around."

"Well, I am quite familiar with them so you're in good hands." She replied and began to walk forward. Tommy took to her side.

"I have no doubt about that." He said. She felt her face begin to warm. They were looking straight ahead, and she hoped that he wouldn't look at her and see the redness come to her cheeks.

"I didn't expect you to be a customer of Jewish bakeries." She began. Diana looked at him and caught his glance before he answered her. He decided to be fairly honest.

"The owner is a business associate." Tommy simply stated.

"Ah." She looked back ahead. She figured that would be the case. "So how was the rest of the day with my sisters?"

"Played more games, drank, ate more. Finn rode around and had too much of a good time."

Diana smiled and an image of Finn riding atop one of the horses popped in her head. A small, quiet laugh came from her.

"I'm happy to hear it. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Tommy thought about her question. He did have fun. It was the most relaxed he had been in so long – maybe even years since he returned from the war. The only thing that could have gone better was if Diana had stayed.

"Yes." He huffed. "It was much needed."

They stood at the end of the street now and the park was before them. There were a few couples walking through the park and some sitting on the benches.

"I can imagine." She added. Tommy ushered her across the street and again his hand found her lower back. After crossing, his hand remained in its comfortable position.

"So, how was your evening? I heard about the explosion this morning. Quite awful."

They entered through the park's gates and soon trees covered their heads. Together their pace was slow and lazy. Tommy removed his hand from her back and offered her his elbow to entwine their arms. She accepted the gesture. He felt the warmth of her body every so slightly against him and it felt good.

"It was busy." Diana answered with a sigh. Her gaze was still and she seemed to focus elsewhere, and Tommy noticed. "Helped a lot of people though. Worked all night until sunrise, I was completely unaware."

He watched her intently as she spoke. He imagined she was thinking of the bodies and the blood and had the burdened memories of the war.

"Some had these awful burns." She continued. "A few men had their faces burnt off. Couldn't tell you how many limbs I had to sever completely. Reminded me of Sommes." She finished sadly.

Diana stopped walking then and looked around. An empty bench was just to her right.

"Shall we sit? Can have some of these pastries now."

"Aye." She removed her arm from his and sat and Tommy followed.

Diana made herself comfortable on the metal bench and Tommy leaned back slightly. He took another drag and stretched his arms to rest on top of the bench. She began to open the bag of pastries and removed the fruit tarte.

A loud sigh came from Tommy and he rubbed a hand over his face and just under his cap. She watched him with interest.

"You seem stressed." She said. She sat upright with the tarte in her hands and her bright eyes locked with his. Tommy glanced down at the tarte than back at her.

"It's just business. What is that?" He nodded down at the tarte with a brow raised.

"A fruit tarte?" She asked with the same confusion.

"A fruit tarte."

"Have you never had one?" She asked again.

"Never."

She looked at him plainly and wondered how someone had never had a fruit tarte or even seen one.

"Well, have a bite." She lifted the tarte to his mouth.

Tommy looked at her with amusement. _Is she being serious?_ Diana gestured again for him to take a bite. He liked how eager she was acting. He opened his mouth and she gently moved closer for him to take an efficient chunk out of the small dessert. She watched him chew with satisfaction.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Something royalty eat all the time, eh?" He answered when he finished. She tilted her head to the left and gave him a look. A coy smile came to his face.

"You're telling me you didn't like it?"

"No, it was delicious. I never eat too many sweets."

"Aye, I wish I didn't as much. I have too much of a sweet tooth. Always have since I was a little girl." She said before she took a bite of her own.

Diana leaned against the bench and relaxed. She looked around the park. It was relatively empty for such a nice day.

"So, they don't need you at the hospital now?" Tommy asked. He had been watching her as she ate. Without looking to him she answered.

"No, there's only small surgeries now. The brut of the work was last night."

She took another bite then turned more to face him. Her left side rested against the bench and she moved her left leg up onto the seat. Diana silently chewed while they stared at each other. After some time, Tommy raised a brow.

"What?" He asked. She finished the last of her chewing.

"Just thinking." She replied plainly.

"About?"

"The coincidence of us seeing each other here. Although, you did know I was in London. Maybe you're following me." She added with a smirk.

Diana found herself flirting and it was not intentional – it felt almost natural with Tommy at her side. Almost inevitably, she was becoming more and more comfortable around him.

"Hmph." He took a quick drag and exhaled as he spoke. "I have more important things to attend to instead of following you around, Diana. Don't take it personal."

"Oh, I don't doubt you do Mr. Shelby." She pursed her lips. "Business with a baker." She added with a smile.

Diana had an idea that this business with a Jewish baker was something else. Something much different than what's shown on the exterior.

"That baker actually is the one who produces the whiskey we're exporting." He said carefully. This perked Diana's interest and proved her guess to be right.

"Oh? He seemed like an… enthusiastic man. Well, shall I meet him?"

"He definitely is a character, but a meeting would be better if it was planned. I don't think he likes surprises very much."

"True." She said and took another small bite of the tarte.

"How long are you staying in London?" Tommy asked when she finished chewing.

"Staying tonight, probably leave sometime tomorrow. I'm not sure." She replied with a shrug. "What about you?"

"Tomorrow."

Diana nodded and offered Tommy another bite of the pastry. After a moments hesitation, he sat up and took it. She smiled at him when he returned to his previous position.

"Knew you would like it. Now you know what a fruit tarte is." She said and popped the remainder of it in her mouth.

After their small exchange, Diana and Tommy sat in silence on the bench. Her back now lay fully against the bench and she was observing the nature around. Tommy finished the last of his smoke and had been switching between looking at Diana and of their surroundings as well.

He couldn't remember the last time he sat on a bench and just enjoyed the moment. He never had time to do anything close to relaxing or doing anything so casually. His last minute run to London to see Alfie Solomons was initially his only reason to being in the city, but now that Diana was here she was his second.

"Have dinner with me tonight." His deep voice broke the silence. Diana did not move for a moment. She had been admiring the bright orange color of the fall leaves of a tree adjacent to him. She needed to process his statement.

"I have plans to have dinner with my friend Alison." She looked to him then and at the same time he tore his gaze from hers. He nodded that he heard her.

"Colonel McCourt?"

"Yes." She replied softly. He still did not look at her.

Diana was still stunned that he had asked her to dinner. She felt a sense of regret that she had dinner with Alison.

"Maybe, we can meet after. At a lounge or one of the clubs? I know of a few here." She offered. She hoped he would agree to that.

Finally, Tommy returned his sight to hers and made an agreeable face.

"As long as it isn't the Eden Club." A friendly scoff came from Diana.

"Have trouble getting in? Wouldn't expect that from you."

"Something like that."

Diana didn't press the subject anymore. "Well, we will go to any club that isn't the Eden Club. We can meet at the hotel I am staying at. The Langham."

"Ah. _The Langham." _Tommy breathed with mock enthusiasm. Diana raised a brow at his action.

Her mention of the hotel reminded Tommy of their socioeconomic differences. The Langham is where royalty, prominent people stay. Napoleon stayed there during his exile. Other dukes and duchesses, and celebrities as well.

"Well, Tommy, I would like to go walk around. I'm not sure what else you have planned today. I know you are a busy man, but you can accompany if you'd like." Diana said as she stood.

Tommy remained seated and thought about the next action he should take. He truly didn't have anything of great importance to do, but should he spend more time with Diana before their post-dinner meet up? He didn't like the idea of her going around the city by herself. If they were in Birmingham, he would not allow this.

"Aye, which way are you walking?" He asked. He stood up and faced her.

"I'll be going east now, more towards downtown."

"I'll walk that way with you."

Diana nodded and the two began to walk again through the park and through a different exit. After leaving the park, the sun directly him them and it felt good on Diana's exposed golden skin.

"Where are you staying in the city?" Diana asked once they crossed the street and began to continue onto the sidewalk.

"Don't have a place yet."

"You can stay in a room at The Langham if you'd like. I know it's reputation, but it's a place fit for everyone." She continued. This nearly stopped Tommy in his tracks.

"Is it? Do you really think so? I am not anything like you and your people, Diana."

She stopped walking and gave him an incredulous look.

"Me and my people? If we want to go by stereotypes, then Mr. Shelby you are as much of a celebrity as _me and my people_." Before Tommy could say anything, Diana resumed walking and kept talking. "A gangster and his family. It's the 1920's, say the word gangster and girls swoon, boys get envious and the news goes crazy."

"And do you swoon, Diana?" Tommy asked once he caught back up to her step.

"I would hardly say swoon."

He grabbed her elbow and turned her to him. His blue eyes locked with her hazel eyes. After a moments hesitation he apologized.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. There is a distinction between you and your people and me and mine." He looked at her pointedly and lowered his head to make sure she understood. Her serious expression slightly began to fall. "You may be different, you and your family, but overall, those others don't give a damn about me and my people."

Diana looked away and towards the ground.

"I know."

"And that's life." He cut her off. "It's how things have always been, it's all I know. It's not going to change."

Diana looked back at him and cocked her head. She didn't want to continue their heated discussion.

"Let's walk." She gave a weak smile and continued on with Tommy following her step.

Tommy and Diana went around London for about another hour. They stopped in various shops and Diana purchased some things. Tommy was her companion that day and he secretly enjoyed it. Their conversations were light and mostly about their families and the city of London itself. He walked her back to the Langham.

"Thank you, Tommy, for accompanying me today. I hope I didn't take too much time from you." Diana said as she stopped in front of the main entrance. Tommy stood on a step below her.

"Not at all. I'll be in the lobby at 9. Have a good dinner, Diana."

She watched him turn on his heel and descend back to ground level. Eventually he dissipated into the other walkers of London. Diana exhaled. She didn't realize she was holding her breath.

Now, she was to call Alison to arrange dinner and then after, Tommy would be waiting for her at the lobby of her hotel. A wave of anxiety overwhelmed her. She had _a date._ Diana hadn't had a date in so long, and never had one with a man like Thomas Shelby. She hurried inside and returned back to her room to call her old friend. Maybe she could offer some advice.

It was almost 8 when Diana and Alison finished their main course. They decided to eat at the restaurant inside the Langham Hotel. She hadn't told Alison anything about Tommy but decided now it was time.

"So," She began. Diana reached for her glass of wine and took a quick sip. "I am meeting a man tonight."

Alison tilted her head and a suspicious expression crept on her young face.

"And? …You've waited all dinner to mention?!" She laughed. Diana shrugged and twirled the wine.

"There's not much else to say."

"Oh my, just tell me about the man! He must be something special because you never act like _this_."

Diana rolled her eyes and placed the glass down. She leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. Alison sat directly across from her and reciprocated her action.

"His name is Thomas Shelby."

"Irish, hmm. How did you meet?"

"He had business with my father. Elisabete has taken an interest in his older brother as well."

"Ah, well isn't that cute. What does he do?"

Diana glanced down at the table and quickly tried to figure out the best thing to say. Alison was one of her closest friends, even though they didn't see each other very often it was still a tight friendship. She knew she could trust her and Alison wasn't one to judge either, but Diana didn't want to explain whom Tommy really was and what his family really did. She wanted to protect their image.

"Well, he's exporting some spare car parts for me. He has his own business with his family, The Shelby Company Limited." Diana watched Alison accept the information.

"And what else is it about him that gets your attention, hm? So he's not some politician or another socialite. Where's he from?"

"Birmingham." Diana said and she began to relax in her chair. She felt more at ease now. "Visited twice. It's not particularly the nicest place. I felt like I was going to get murdered driving through."

Alison laughed.

"So that's what's gotten your interest then? You've always been keen on men of danger."

Diana made a face at her friend. Alison was referring to their time at Sommes. A soldier, James Mills, had taken an interest in Diana but he was no ordinary man. He was bold and ambitious, and sometimes even arrogant – similar to Tommy sometimes. He was very handsome, tall and had a sharp face. It was the closest she's ever come to having real feelings for someone, but it did not last long. He died in battle a month before the war ended. After, Diana would not let herself become attached to anyone so quickly ever again.

"He's an enigma. That's what gotten my interest."

"And what happens when you figure him out, eh?"

"I guess we shall see." She smiled and brought her glass to her lips.

Alison observed her friend and had a feeling there was more to it that Diana was leaving out, but she didn't press her. She knew Diana wasn't the most open about her feelings and she knew she wasn't going to be any different now.

"What does he look like? I'm very curious about the Brummie now."

Diana thought about her question. Tommy's face blew up in her mind and his stone blue stare and prominent cheekbones were the first thing she thought of. Her stomach began to flutter just focusing on his appearance.

"He has this chiseled face with the bluest eyes. It's rather stern, but sometimes he shows emotion. I will admit he is very handsome. He has this… air about him. It's hard to describe, but its like he exudes power and intelligence."

"Oh my, Diana." Alison said as she shook her head and took a long sip of her wine.

"What?"

"I think you've met your maker or your match – however the saying goes." She waved her hand around absentmindedly.

"I think if it's maker then I'm to die." Diana laughed.

"Well, maybe it is this Thomas Shelby that ends you." Alison said in-between a laugh. Diana settled and thought about what her friend just said. She knew she was joking but it hung in the air longer than it should have.

A server came by to remove their empty plates and clean their table.

"So what are you going to do now?" Alison asked. "It'll be my bed time soon. I've got to be up at 4 in the morning."

"He's meeting me here so I'll probably stay down here and have some drinks. I guess this will be the last time I see you. If you're still here in a month, I'll come visit with my sisters."

"I should be, as long as nothing horrible happens elsewhere. There's plenty going on in London to keep me busy."

Twenty minutes later and Diana was alone in the lobby. It was busy inside the hotel and she briefly people watched. She still had just over thirty minutes before Tommy would be meeting her.

She went to the lounge bar and found a spot at the marble counter. She instantly ordered the bar's best Irish whiskey to calm her rising nerves.

The lounge seemed to get louder with every minute and before long she was on her second drink. Diana scolded herself for drinking too much. She definitely did not need to be drunk when Tommy first sees her. It wasn't long after that thought that a man dressed in a gray suit came to her side and ordered the same drink.

"Drinking alone?" Tommy asked.

"Passing time." Diana said to him. She turned her chair to face him.

Tommy had changed into a different suit and Diana liked this one more than the stark black one. He looked at her and raised his glass.

"Cheers."

"What are we saluting to?" She asked before raising her glass to his.

"To new relations in an old city."

Diana slowly tapped her glass to Tommy's. She didn't quite understand his cheers, but alas he is an enigma. From the brim of her glass, she watched him as they both took a hefty drink.

"How was your dinner?" Tommy asked and leaned his right arm against the bar.

He was able to fully see what Diana was wearing then. A dark red gown peaked under a thick black coat. He noticed her lips were nearly the same color. Her hair was in it's usual sleek curls and she was without hat.

"Very enjoyable. It's nice to see an old friend."

"Good. Let's have this drink and then after I'll take you elsewhere."

Diana nodded at their plans. She took another sip to try to lessen her nerves. She hardly ever felt nervous or anxious with anyone, but Tommy was starting to change that.

The couple slowly finished their first drink together. Tommy paid for their bill and soon they were arm-in-arm together leaving the Langham. It was a cold night and it gave even more of a reason for the two to stay closer together. Tommy was taking her to The 43, or the 43 Club where he had reserved a booth for them. It was a popular club that is notorious for its outrageous parties and is frequented mostly by the richest.

"So, are you going to tell me where you're taking me? Or is it a surprise?" Diana asked. They were walking on the sidewalk now and it was a busy night out. Many other people and couples were doing the same as them.

"I suppose I can tell you. Have you ever heard of The 43?"

Diana thought hard. 'No.'

"Aye, well happy to see I will be taking you somewhere new." Tommy turned a corner and the two stopped in front of a plain all black door with no markings. Diana looked at him and then back at the door. If this was the place, it did not seem anything nice at all.

"Here we are." He said as he opened the door for her. Diana entered with some hesitation and found herself in a dim hallway with another pair of doors in front of her. She could hear jazz music being played on the other side. In contrast, these doors seemed to be covered in a maroon velvet. She watched Tommy come around her and open the second door.

Hanging golden beads covered the entire doorway so she could not see what was behind. Tommy eyed her as she walked through. Diana slowly pushed the beads aside and was immediately engulfed in the loud live sounds of jazz and the hum of people. She stood in the middle of it all. A band was playing in the very front of the room, ornate gold booths and tables surrounded her, some filled and some empty. The walls and ceiling were gold as well with detailed carvings and drawings. A giant crystal chandelier hung in the center of the grand room and illuminated the entire place. It was quite a lively scene. Some people were dancing while others drank at their table.

She felt Tommy's hand come to her back and she turned to him.

"For a moment, I was suspicious on where you were taking me." He looked down at her and his eyes seemed to be glowing.

"And now?"

"I am… slightly in awe." She smiled at him. He nodded with satisfaction and ushered her more into the club.

"Come, I have a booth." He led her to the front of the club and to a round booth that had a great view of the band. They sat in the middle of the entire place and Diana wondered what Tommy had to do to get this spot.

Shortly after a seating, a waiter came around with a bottle of champagne and whiskey that Tommy had previously picked out. Another waiter followed to remove Diana and Tommy's coat for them.

After her glass filled with champagne and Tommy's with whiskey, Diana leaned on her elbows and examined the club more. It was a very extravagant place, they even had trees and other foliage within the establishment.

"So, what do you think of it?" Tommy asked with a freshly lit cigarette in his mouth. He leaned back and rested his arms atop of the booth. Diana turned to him and he could tell she liked it. Her face was beaming.

"You surprise me yet again. It's amazing. How did you know of it?" She asked with genuine interest. Diana knew of nearly all the clubs in London, even the hidden ones. It surprised her she didn't know of this.

"Ah, only the elite know." Tommy replied with a wink. She chuckled at him and reclined back into the plush booth.

Diana played with the condensation forming on her champagne glass.

"My younger sisters would love it here. Doubt they would ever leave London if they knew of it."

"They party a lot?"

Diana shrugged. "They do what we all did at some point. Although, after the war I didn't at all, it was before. Even Elisabete had her moments."

"As we all do." Tommy replied. "John and Michael would have fun with them." Diana made a face at him at his comment.

"And what do you mean by fun?" She asked with a humored expression.

"Do what we are doing." He said as he gestured to their surroundings.

"Hmm." she sighed. _What is it that we're doing?_ She asked in herself.

"You welcomed my family and allowed them to spend a day in a place they never would go. Now it is my turn to return the favor." He continued.

"Is this a place I would never go?" She asked him. He talked like he knew her so well.

"When's the last time you set foot in a club, eh?"

He had a point. "Can't remember." Diana stated. A smirk began to grow on Tommy's lips, and he took a long drag.

"I have a question." Tommy said. Diana rose her eyes to his. His statement made her a little unsettled. Tommy having a question, let alone announcing that he had one, made her uneasy.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to get involved with a man like me?"

She stared at him and processed his question. Did he mean staying involved in business? Or involved as in the obvious relation building between them?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he said and leaned forward on the table. "why do you want to stay involved in business with me? Why are you here right now sitting at this booth with me?"

"You sure know how to start a conversation, Tommy." Diana replied with much less sincerity than before. "I wanted to continue my father's business because I thought it was the right thing to do. I'm sitting here with you right now, because of the same reason."

"Because you think it's the right thing to do?"

"Because I wanted to." She finished firmly. Tommy's face was unreadable, and he could tell that Diana was a little frustrated with his question, perhaps because it put her on the spot.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing business with me? Considering we represent two different people." She asked, hinting to their little dispute they had earlier in the day.

Tommy returned to his position against the booth and breathed out some smoke.

"Because I want to." He replied loosely. Tommy was calm and relaxed as he stared back at Diana. He knew how to get under her skin, and it was something she was not at all used to.

"Any more questions?"

"No for now." She scoffed at his reply. She looked away from him and at the people dancing around them.

Eventually, Diana and Tommy warmed up to each other and resumed more light conversations. As they drank more, they talked more and the two opened to each other quite a bit. Tommy enjoyed her company as much as she liked his. Even though they occasionally had their witty banter, it was never taken seriously. She could handle his comments and never took them to heart.

It was nearly two hours since they had first sat down, the club had grown with more people and the music seemed to have gotten louder. Diana was surely drunk now and she was grateful that she could always maintain her composure and never make it obvious of her state of intoxication. They were discussing the upcoming Derby races when Tommy's demeanor suddenly changed.

Diana watched as Tommy's relaxed position hardened and turned cold. He hadn't been looking at her, but to her right. She watched his eyes move as they were following someone. Just as she was about to turn around, Tommy grabbed her hand.

"Don't move." He ordered her. His voice had changed too. "Everything is fine." He reassured her. His eyes now were locked with hers. Diana swallowed and made no reply.

"Two men will be approaching our table. Don't tell them who you are. Don't say anything." He instructed. Diana masked her confusion and sat calmly by his side. She took another drink. She had switched from champagne to whiskey.

Just as Tommy said, two men in beige coats with black top hats approached them. They looked Italian from what Diana could gather. They each had the same facial hair and dark features.

"Didn't you get the message, Shelby?" One said as he banged his hands on the table and stood over the two. His eyes were big and zeroed in on Tommy.

"I received your message quite well." He replied with no enthusiasm. Tommy leaned back and observed the men from his seat. "Can't I have a drink in a _neutral _club."

"I heard you were here, had to see it for myself. You've got some balls coming back here. To _any_ club in London."

"I'm not here on business." Tommy said and he made a small nod to Diana. She was silent as she watched the men's exchanges. The two men looked to Diana then and they looked her up and down.

The man in the back snorted. "One of your whores? You're too pretty for him, I'll pay you better, honey." He said to her with a wink. Diana made a face of disgust at the man. She wanted to speak back to him but held her tongue.

"Sure, you will. Is that all? I'd like to resume my drinking."

The man tapped his fingers on the table and looked between Diana and Tommy. He removed his hands from the table and stood back confidently.

"You're a dead man if you're still here tomorrow, Shelby. Sabini won't have it any other way." He said and pointed at Tommy. He pointed his finger as if it were a gun and then walked away with the other man following.

Diana and Tommy were silent as they watched the men retreat out of the club. Diana relaxed her shoulders and realized she was holding her breath. Tommy glanced down at her and put his hand on her knee as he spoke.

"You alright? Sorry about that." She watched him speak with wide eyes.

"I'm fine. You going to tell me what that was about?"

Tommy finished his drink before replying. He picked up the near empty bottle and topped off Diana and poured the rest in his glass.

"Yes, but not here." He picked up both glasses and handed her hers. "Let's finish these and we can talk back at your hotel." He downed the rest and Diana sat in confusion.

She slowly drank the rest of hers and tried to understand what was now going to happen. Did he just invite himself back to her hotel? It was more like an order than an invitation and she seemed to have no other option than to oblige. Diana silently stood when she was done and Tommy escorted her out, only stopping to retrieve their coats.

"I didn't think they would know I was here." He said once they began to walk back to the Langham. They walked side by side and Diana was still thinking over the most recent events. Her current level of intoxication made it difficult for her to fully understand everything.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"The reason why I can't go to the Eden Club." He replied. She glanced to him and wondered how he always gave the most indirect answers.

"When we get to the Langham, what are we doing?" Diana asked. She didn't care if her question was a bit obvious, but she had no idea what was going on. Tommy stopped on the pavement and pulled her over to him. He was up against the side of a building.

Tommy's hands held onto her arms and seemed to keep her in place. Diana looked up at him with confusion and was met with the blue stare that seemed to knock her still. His hands moved to her neck and the base of her jaw. He embedded his fingers in her soft hair and gently pressed his thumbs against her. All too soon, Tommy's lips met with hers. In a second, Diana returned his kiss. A strong sense of passion ran through them for such a simple kiss. His heat warmed her, and it was an addicting sensation. They pulled apart and Tommy rested his forehead on hers. Their noses touched and he looked at her with strong emotion in his eyes.

"When we get to the Langham, we'll go to your room. We will talk and then I will leave. I have to leave London as soon as possible." He said. His voice was husky and deeper than usual. Diana inhaled and exhaled before nodding.

Tommy Shelby just kissed her. She needed time to process. He kissed her and it was a surprise, but it was so welcomed. Before resuming their walk, he placed a small kiss on her forehead and took her arm in his.

They walked in silence the remainder of the way. Tommy was on high alert for any of Sabini's men that they may come across on the way back, but it was hard to focus for him. He was nearly high from his kiss with Diana. It was something that he had been wanting to do for so long and after their night together, he needed to do it before he left her to go back to Birmingham. Diana also was in a state of bliss. She admired the city and bustle and Tommy's kiss replayed over and over in her head. She had never felt a kiss so natural before. It left her wanting more.

It wasn't long before Diana led Tommy to her suite. She removed her coat and gloves once inside. Tommy walked about the suite as she did so. He had never been in a room as nice as this.

Diana watched him as he stepped out onto the terrace and looked out at the city.

"A nice view, isn't it?"

He hummed his approval before stepping back inside. Diana moved to sit at one of the lounge chairs and Tommy joined her on the one facing her. He took out another smoke and sat back. He watched her remove the blanket from the back of the chair and place it around her bare shoulders. He admired her as she spoke.

"So those men are the reason you can't go to the Eden Club?"

"Yeah. About two weeks ago, we took over the club. Last week, it was restored to them... by a bloody copper." He replied dryly. Diana nodded.

"And by we you mean the Peaky Blinders?"

"Yep." He replied shortly. He took another drag and rubbed his temple. "My brothers and I went. They're involved with some racing that I want part of."

Diana didn't reply. This was business that was way above her. This was the illegal activities between gangs that she knew nothing of. She didn't want too much detail, but enough to fill in the blanks.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Tommy asked. He looked at her seriously.

"Yes. Very much, thank you. You?"

He looked away from her and nodded. He removed his cigarette from his mouth and toyed with it. "Very much."

She smiled at him and looked down at the blanket in his hands. Their kiss replayed in her head again for what seemed like the thousandth time. She wondered what it meant to him.

"I will drive to Birmingham soon. The sooner I am out of the city, the less of a chance they will find me in the morning."

"What time is it?" Diana asked. She had no sense of the hour. The past activities seemed to fly by. Tommy glanced at his pocket watch.

"Half past midnight."

"It is late. Let's sit on the balcony until you leave." She stood and took the blanket with her.

On the terrace there was a cushioned chaise and two chairs. Diana went to the edge of the balcony and leaned over the rail to look below. A plethora of people were still out as well as some cars. The skyline was bright with the assortment of buildings. Tommy slowly followed her and joined her against the rail.

"See, the Langham is fit for everyone." She said with a smile. She glanced to him and made eye contact.

"Fit for a man who is hiding from the Italians." He said as he took one final drag and tossed it over. They both watched it fall until they couldn't see it anymore.

"Are you fit to drive? I know I've sobered up since we've left but not enough to drive home." Diana turned to face him full on.

"Aye, I'm fine."

They locked eyes for what seemed like forever. Tommy reached for her hair and played with the ends. Diana watched his fingers and thought about what would come next. She wondered when she would see him next. Tommy took step closer and his hand found its way to her neck again. He made small circles against her soft skin. Eventually his cupped her cheek and she fell into it more. Her eyes closed at his touch.

"Diana."

Her eyes fluttered open at his voice saying her name. She was met with his intense eyes only a few inches from hers. It took a moment for her to grab a hold of her surroundings, no doubt due to her champagne and whiskey consumption.

"You should get some rest." She sighed at his statement and slowly nodded. She was beginning to get tired and she knew the morning would be a bit rough on her end.

Before she moved to go inside, Tommy, quickly placed his other hand against her back and gracefully pulled her into him. His lips found hers again and their shared a long passionate kiss. Diana's hands played with his coat collar once they pulled apart and Tommy watched her do so.

"I'll call you when were both back home." He said to her. She removed her eyes from his collar and looked at him. It was time for him to go.

"Okay. Get home safe." He nodded and kissed her once more.

He followed her to the front door where she saw him out. She stood in the doorway as he stood in front of her in the hallway. She smiled.

"Please get home safe." She said again.

"Aye, ma'am." He leaned forward and gave her one more final kiss. "You as well."

Tommy turned and began to make his exit out of the hotel. Diana watched his figure leave for a few more seconds before going back into her suite. Once inside, she stood in the center of the room and looked around. She went over all the events of the evening. She had not expected any of this when Colonel McCourt first called her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunday, October 1919**

**Derbyshire**

"Diana?"

The soft voice of Elisabete slowly woke Diana. Her eyes fluttered open and was overwhelmed by the harsh light streaming in through her windows.

"Diana." Elisabete's voice spoke again this time louder and clearer. Diana turned to see her older sister standing at her door. She mumbled a sleepy hello.

"I came to check on you." She said. Elisabete approached her bed and sat at Diana's feet. "Alfred said you arrived earlier and went straight to your room."

Diana closed her eyes again and buried her face more into her pillow. "I have a pounding headache. What time is it?" She grumbled. Her voice was rough, and it was evident she hadn't slept much the night before.

"Almost five in the evening. What did you do last night?" Elisabete asked.

Diana remembered everything that had happened while she was in London, everything about Tommy. She sat up and her head instantly hurt from the sudden movement. She clutched her head and groaned a little.

"You're not going to believe what happened in London."

"Oh, nothing bad happened did it?" Elisabete asked. Diana slowly shook her head no and took a deep breath. She fluffed the pillows behind her and sat back. Elisabete took in her sister's groggy appearance in a plain, almost sheer, pale pink nightgown.

"Guess who I ran into."

Elisabete gave her a blank stare.

"How am I supposed to know? It could be bloody anyone, but nothing bad happened?!"

"No, nothing bad." Diana stressed. "The day after I worked at the hospital, I saw Thomas Shelby in the city, leaving a Jewish bakery."

Elisabete looked at her with confusion then a large smile came upon her face.

"Oh my God. What did you do with him, hm?" Diana laughed at her sister. She looked away and the memory of their first kiss popped in her head.

"He asked me to dinner, but I had plans with Alison. I met him after to go to a club." She paused and took a deep breath. "He kissed me on the way back to the Langham and then he came upstairs for only a short time and kissed me there too." Diana felt her face begin to warm the more details she gave her sister.

"He came up to your room and only kissed you?" Elisabete asked with amusement and suspicion. "For some reason, I can't imagine Thomas Shelby going to _your room_ and _only _kissing you."

"Well, you better believe it."

"So, what does this mean? When will you see him next?"

"I don't know." Diana shrugged. "I'm not sure this is entirely the best thing to be doing right now."

Elisabete gave her sister a look.

"Diana, the same thing happened between Arthur and I after you left." She began. Diana could see her grin grow and she became bubblier when she spoke of him. "We ate one more time and I showed him the gardens and the labyrinth. He kissed me there and I think we kissed for hours. It sure felt like it."

"Oh God." Diana said with a laugh. "It was honestly about bloody time you two did something. I was beginning to grow impatient myself. So, when is the next time you'll be seeing Arthur?"

"He called me this morning. I'm not sure yet, he said he has some business to tend to with his brothers but after he will make arrangements."

Diana realized that the business Arthur was talking about had to be related to Tommy and Sabini. She stiffened a little just thinking about it. Elisabete became more comfortable on Diana's bed and lay on her back.

"Who would've thought we would both become involved with men like them… gangsters?" Elisabete said aloud. She stared up at the ceiling and it seemed like she was mainly talking to herself. Diana brought her knees to her chest under the covers and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her chin rested atop her knees.

"The Peaky Blinders." Diana said softly. Memories of their night together replayed again in her head.

Diana dressed herself shortly after Elisabete came to her room and accompanied her sister to eat dinner. Catia and Clarissa were again not at the house. Elisabete said Kate invited them to her home to celebrate one of her brother's friend's birthdays – so of course the girls had to go.

The two were in the middle of eating when Alfred interrupted them.

"Lady Elisabete, you have a phone call from Birmingham."

Diana raised her brow at her sister and Elisabete smiled at her.

"Thank you, Alfred." Elisabete said as she stood and placed her napkin on the table. "Excuse me, sister."

Diana shook her head at her sister as she left the dining room and passed through the kitchen. Alfred remained against the wall.

"Alfred, can you join me so I'm not eating all alone. I predict she'll be on the phone for some time." Diana said before she took another bite.

"Of course." Alfred politely replied. He moved to sit in the chair opposite of her.

"Has she been getting many phone calls from Birmingham?" Diana asked with a straight face.

"Yes, sometimes three times in one day." That took Diana by surprise. A phone call in the morning, afternoon, and night.

"What do you think of that?"

The old man sighed before answering. "I only want what's best for her, and for you. I have never seen her like this so, I can only be happy for her." Diana put her fork down and relaxed in the chair. She agreed with him. "And what of you, Lady Diana?"

She raised another fine brow at him. A small smile was on Alfred's face.

"And what of me, Alfred?"

"Nothing, I suppose. I forget the purpose of my question."

She shook her head at him and laughed. "There is nothing going on with me." She lied. Alfred smiled knowingly at her and watched her continue to finish her dinner.

Elisabete eventually resumed her spot at the table and Alfred left to have his own dinner separately.

"Sorry for taking some time." Elisabete said. She quietly resumed her eating. Diana had finished her dinner now and remained at the table to speak with her sister.

"Any news from down south?"

"Not particularly." Elisabete started. Diana made a face of disbelief at her. "It was just Arthur. He was… checking in for the evening."

"Checking in." Diana repeated. "That's very sweet of him."

"When do you think Tommy will call you?" Elisabete asked quickly to change the subject. It made her squirm when Diana dug into her relationship with Arthur. It wasn't that she didn't trust her sister, but her feelings for Arthur was something she had never felt before.

"I don't know." Diana stated. She didn't really want to think of the matter. "Maybe he won't ever call me." She mumbled.

"I highly doubt that. He has been pining over you since he first saw you. There's no way he's leaving it at just a kiss." Elisabete ensured. She pointed her fork at her to emphasize her point. Diana shrugged.

"Do you think it's good we're getting involved with them?" She asked. Diana began to think about the bouquet of white roses that were left in her room and of the suspicious note. It was obviously a threat but to whom exactly? To Diana or to Tommy?

"Look who's asking that question now… and good? I'm not sure about using the word good, but we have seen them act as an average family and they are good people from what we've witnessed. Arthur told me Tommy's wishes to cease all illegal activities and become fully legal and he's getting there. So that has to mean something."

Diana grunted in response. Their business together was illegal. She rested her chin on her hand and leaned against the table.

"How were Catia and Clarissa with the other brothers?" Diana asked. She just remembered that the four seemed to get along.

"They enjoyed themselves." Elisabete said as she brushed aside some food. "I think John took quite the interest in Catia, but that is usual. They're off with Kate again. It's funny, they're so like you and me, but so different."

Diana gazed at her pretty sister and comprehended her statement. She was right, the younger girls were a lot like Diana and Elisabete when they were younger, specifically before the war. Ironically, Diana used to be more like Catia. She was more aloof and happy-go-lucky when she socialized, and all the boys drooled over her. Elisabete still somewhat the same, was more reserved, more like Clarissa. Diana began to daydream of her younger self. She missed it sometimes, but she knew it was the lack of responsibility and ignorance that she partially missed.

"It's strange. They're so sheltered." She finally said. Elisabete scoffed at her sister.

"Weren't we? We used to only worry of how we looked, parties, and boys, too."

"And that was only for a short time." Diana rolled her eyes.

"And sometimes I think you cut your youth short." Elisabete cut in rather sharply. Diana's eyes slightly widened at what her sister just said. She knew Elisabete had a point. It was one she didn't like to think about.

Diana seldom thought of what her life would have been like and where she would be now if she didn't go to the war. She would have been able to continue with her lavish life through her teens and onto her early twenties. Perhaps she would have been married now too.

"Well," Diana began. She looked down at the table and sighed. "I think that too… but still I wouldn't change anything."

"Neither should you." Elisabete spoke with a softer voice. "I shouldn't have said that. You are the best there is. You helped us all."

Diana gave a weak smile to her sister.

"I'm going to have a bath and go back to bed." She stood and pushed the heavy chair back into place. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Diana." Elisabete watched her sister retreat upstairs. She sighed and sat back in her chair and gazed at the empty seat in front of her.

Elisabete bit her lip as she thought of her sister. She didn't know how she was functioning so well after everything - after the war, after their mother dying and then their father. She had so much responsibility and stress now and it seemed like she willingly took on more and more.

**Monday, October 1919**

"So, how long until the race for this one?" Elisabete asked as she walked around to observe Zenyatta.

"The Epsom isn't until June." Diana replied as she loaded more hay into the horse's stall. She let out a loud breath and leaned against the fence.

She had been working with the horses since sunrise. It was nearly one in the afternoon now. Elisabete had been keeping her company since she woke later in the day.

"How much is he paying you for this?" Elisabete joined her sister's side and looked at her quizzically.

"_Enough_." Diana emphasized. "It's not like we need it anyway."

"Yes, I know, but it's the principle. I hope you're not doing this for free…" Elisabete added quietly. Diana rolled her eyes and looked at her.

"I'm _not_ doing it for free."

"Just making sure." Elisabete shrugged.

Diana turned back around to watch the great mare stomp around her pen. The sudden sound of a vehicle approaching made both sisters look up towards the house. They spotted Alfred coming near them. They left their spot on the fence and began to make their way towards the entrance of the stables to greet him.

"Perhaps a phone call?" Elisabete hinted to Diana. Diana rolled her eyes again and ignored her. The last thing she wanted was to get her hopes up.

Alfred stepped out from the driver's seat and greeted the two women once they met.

"A phone call for you, Lady Diana. From Mr. Shelby."

Diana nodded and concealed any emotions from showing on her face.

"Thank you, Alfred. I'll ride back to the house with you." Diana moved to join the passenger seat.

Diana did her best to avoid looking at her sister, but before Alfred could pull away, she glanced to her and saw Elisabete was giving her the largest grin. Diana made a face at her and shook her head.

Once inside, Diana entered her office and sat at her desk. She stared at the telephone and took a deep breath before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Diana." The deep voice said coolly.

"Hello, Tommy." She sat back in her chair and began to swivel back and forth.

"Alfred said you were with the horses. How are they looking?"

"They all look fantastic. Zenyatta is behaving and performing very well. She's very healthy, too."

"Good. Did you get some rest after the other night?" Tommy asked. Diana's heart began to beat just a bit faster at his mention of their night together. Instantly, her mind flashed to their intimacy with one another.

"Yes." She breathed. "Slept almost past dinner yesterday. I see you made it back to Birmingham safe and sound."

She heard Tommy sigh over the phone. He wasn't so lucky to sleep all day.

"Aye, yes I did. Nothing but the usual to take care of." He added. He made it seem so casual, but Diana had a feeling that was not the case.

In Birmingham, Tommy sat at his desk with one hand playing with the telephone cord. He was not sure how to tell Diana that he wanted to see her again. He didn't want her to come to Birmingham anytime soon because of her safety. God forbid anything happen to her because Sabini's men saw her with him in London, but he also didn't want to be gone from Birmingham for too long because of the fact either.

"Can I see you again?" He suddenly asked before Diana could say something else. Tommy stared at his desk while he waited for her reply. He wondered what she was doing at that moment and what she was wearing. He imagined her to be in her standard equestrian attire looking as stunning as the first time he saw her at her home.

"Yes. You can come to Derbyshire or me to Birmingham." Diana answered softly. Her rich voice filled his ears and he basked in her response.

"I can come to Derbyshire." He pushed. "You should stay out of Birmingham for now. It's not safe for you." His voice hardened the more he spoke.

Diana swallowed. _So, it's that bad._

"I understand." She replied.

"The export run went well, by the way. I meet again with the Jewish baker at the end of this week. I can also give you your earnings from that and payment for Zenyatta."

"Ah, the Jewish baker." She smiled. "I still would like to meet him if that is appropriate."

"I can arrange that. Next week, I can take you to meet him in Camden Town."

"Next week is okay." Diana answered. The sound of next week seemed so long and far away, but she knew that the man was busy.

"Next week it is then. I will call again when the date gets closer."

"Okay, Tommy. Have a good day."

"Good day, Diana."

Tommy held the phone to his ear until he heard the other line click. He wasn't much of a talker over the phone, unlike his brothers. He didn't have time to be soft and gentle right now. A lot was going on with his family and their safety. He needs his attention to be focused on them and not on a Lady.

In Derbyshire, Diana sat in her office for another thirty minutes before returning to the stables. She looked over some more of her father's business documents and looked at her calendar. Next week was already November. It would be time for Diana and her sisters to begin planning their yearly New Year's Ball at the estate.

The New Year's Ball was started by their mother when she first moved into the house. It was always a huge affair. Everybody envied to be invited and as a result not many were. It was a select picking by the sisters now. Family and friends were always invited especially those who were close with Infanta Isabel and Sir James.

Diana neatly put away the documents that covered her desk and began to exit her office. She heard Elisabete's voice in the kitchen and began to make her way to join her.

"A soup would be lovely, Francis." Elisabete said to one of their chefs. Diana entered the kitchen and saw her sitting at the bar top watching him begin to prepare her food.

"Hello, sister." Elisabete greeted with a tight smile.

"Hello." Diana returned. She took the seat next to her. Elisabete turned to face her full on.

"Any news?"

"Not much. I'll be seeing him next week. He's going to take me to Camden Town."

"Camden Town?" Elisabete made a face. "What's in Camden Town?"

"I asked him to introduce me to the man who is producing the whiskey we're exporting."

"Ah…" Elisabete eyed her sister. Diana still was watching Francis and hadn't looked at Elisabete directly. "Arthur told me it's not safe to go to Birmingham."

Diana shook her head to agree with her. She still hadn't told her sister about the note in her room.

"The last time we were in London together, when Tommy and I went to the room to grab our bags and you stayed at the pub with Arthur, there were a bouquet of white roses with a note. _In attesa della tua conoscenza, Signora Diana Riley._" Diana repeated. She looked to Elisabete then and she looked confused.

"Awaiting your acquaintance? Who?" She asked with a hard tone.

"A man called Sabini. When we were at the restaurant, Tommy saw one of his men sitting a few tables from us. He left immediately after we saw him, but I know Tommy has bad relations with the man. In London, we were the club, some of his men came to our table and threatened him."

"Diana." Elisabete began. She grabbed her hand tightly.

"They said they would kill him if he was still in London in the morning." Diana continued.

Elisabete had a horrified expression on her face. She wasn't one to comprehend or handle violence well. Not that anything bad had happened just yet, or that Diana and her even knew, but just the thought of it made Elisabete worry.

"What did he say over the phone? He is safe now, isn't he?"

"Well, he's still alive and is making plans for next week so I assume that things are getting better." Diana shrugged. She hadn't really thought of the severity of the situation. Elisabete let out a big sigh and let go of Diana's hand.

"I want to ask Arthur about this. He hadn't told me anything."

"For your safety, Elisabete." Diana said strongly. She could take information and events like this, Elisabete not so much. "Anyway, next week is November. We need to start planning New Year's." Diana reminded to change the subject. This immediately perked Elisabete's interest.

"Oh, yes. Let's start looking at décor this week."

Diana smiled and nodded. This was each sister's favorite time of the year and they loved planning the party. Francis finished making Elisabete's soup and gave some to Diana as well.

For the rest of the day, the sisters sat by the horses and discussed ideas for the ball.

* * *

Thanks to anyone reading. Please share your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday, November 1919**

**Derbyshire**

Diana stared at a navy fabric swatch. She didn't like the color. It was too dull for a New Year's Celebration.

"Not this one." She said as she tossed it onto the coffee table in front of her. Catia sat next to her on a sofa chair. She huffed at her sister.

"I've showed you so many. Do you really not like any of them?" She asked with desperation.

"If you want to incorporate blue into the color scheme it needs to be metallic." She told her. Diana eyed the assortment of fabric swatches that covered the table. "Like this one." She picked up a bluish-gray piece. Catia focused on the fabric with a raised brow.

"I like that."

Diana handed her the swatch and watched as she placed it into a notebook for safe keeping.

"I'll bring this back to the designer tomorrow morning. For the chairs and curtains, correct?"

Diana nodded to confirm and sat back in her chair. It was Monday afternoon. Catia had returned from town a couple hours earlier with some ideas for the ball. The two had spent the time since collaborating and planning together. Clarissa and Elisabete were in the nearby city of Manchester for the day to meet with a favorite clothing designer of theirs to make some new dresses.

Tommy had not yet called her. She imagined that he would have by now, but she didn't think of it. Diana kept herself busy since they last talked on the phone. Primarily with the horses and the New Year's ball planning.

As the evening carried on, Diana found herself looking at books in the library after dinner. She started to become impatient and restless in the house. Of course, there was a piano in the library that she did not walk near. She didn't even spare it a glance.

Across the hall, she heard the unmistakable sound of buzzing from her office. It was her telephone. It was late to be receiving a regular phone call, but she still shuffled to the other room and answered.

"Sorry for calling late. I planned on calling earlier, but some things came up." Tommy immediately said over the line.

Though she wouldn't admit it, she grew calm at the sound of his voice and was happy to hear it.

"It's alright."

"Are you free tomorrow? Until the evening and possibly the next morning?"

"Hmm, Tuesday." She hummed. She acted as though she had to think about it. "And overnight plans…"

Normally, the boldness of any man to make it so obvious that she would be sleeping out and _with him_ would completely turn her off. She knew that this was no plan for them to have sex with each other, but she only wanted to know more about his plans for them together that would make her have to sleep out.

"I am free. What are we doing?"

"I'll pick you up and drive us to London, go get some pastries and a fruit tarte, sit at that park, eh? Then you can meet the baker and we'll occupy ourselves until dinner."

A smile crept on Diana's face the more he talked. She didn't like it when people told her what to do, but when it came from Tommy Shelby as he told her his plans for them, she didn't mind at all.

"You sure you want to drive here and then to London? That's a lot of driving."

"It's fine. Not bad when you know the shortcuts."

"Of course, you know the shortcuts. Can I ask what it is we'll be doing that requires me to possibly be out overnight?"

"No, you can't." He firmly replied. She bit her tongue.

"Well what time shall I be ready then?"

"I was thinking I can look at the horse. Seven too early?"

"Not at all."

"Perfect, I'll see you in some hours then. Goodnight, Diana."

"Goodnight, Tommy."

Tommy waited again until he heard her hang up the phone. With a content sigh, he lounged back in his chair and puffed on a cigarette. He was looking forward to tomorrow and was happy that he wouldn't have to wait much longer to see her.

**Tuesday**

At dawn, Diana woke and dressed for a day out instead of her usually equestrian attire. She chose a pale baby blue dress to wear with one of her long black fur coats. She groomed herself in her signature style and smoothed her dark hair over her shoulders.

The sun illuminated her room as she began to descend downstairs. She checked the grandfather clock by the staircase. It was nearly 7. As if on cue, Diana heard the low grumble of a vehicle approaching the front entrance. Her stomach began to become rowdy with butterflies.

Diana peaked through the front window. She watched Tommy parking the vehicle and remove himself. He rubbed his hand through his hair and threw on his cap. She noticed him take a final puff of a cigarette before tossing it. He looked dashing as ever. His all black attire made him look so serious and elusive yet sleek.

As he began to approach the outside steps, Diana opened the door. She stood in the doorway and waited until he noticed her. It took a few moments but when he did, he paused for a second before making his way without ever taking his eyes off hers.

"Good morning, Tommy." Diana said as he took his last step to her level.

"Good morning, Diana." He breathed and gave a small nod to her. He looked her up and down. "How are you this morning?"

"Well." She replied plainly and turned around to go back inside with Tommy following. "Do you want anything to eat or drink before going out to the stables? Or after too."

He shook his head and watched her take him deeper into the estate. Diana silently led him to the mud room to change out of her Mary Janes and put on a pair of boots.

"I figure it'd waste less time if I just wore my boots with my dress." She said as she pulled them off. Tommy leaned against the doorway and nodded.

Diana grabbed the keys to the Bentley outside and escorted Tommy to the stables.

"Alfred will be caring for them while I am gone." She told him as they entered through the stable's massive gates.

"I have your payment in the car." He told her. Diana glanced at him and nodded.

She led him to Zenyatta's pen. The large mare trotted over to them as they approached. Diana smiled at the creature and petted its mane. Tommy followed her action and looked lovingly at the great horse.

He murmured something to her in a language Diana did not recognize. She looked at him with confusion and interest. When he finished, he took in her expression.

"Romani Gypsy." He simply told her.

"Ah, what did you say to her? Or can I not know?"

"I gave her a small blessing." Diana nodded and appreciated his gesture. "As long as she is in good care today, shall we get going?"

"I trust Alfred with any of my horses, so we shall."

They made small talk as they walked back to the car and drove up to the house. Tommy patiently helped Diana put her coat on and escorted her to his own vehicle. Before he helped her into the passenger seat, Tommy pulled Diana to him by her waist and gave her a small but meaningful kiss. He stared deep into her eyes for a few seconds after and gave a small smile.

As they left the driveway, Diana gave him the fastest directions out of her estate and soon they were on the main road.

"So, I don't know many gypsies." Diana began. She turned in her seat more to face him.

"I would be concerned if you did."

"Are all gypsies Romani?"

"No. There is one other tribe, the Sinti."

"_Tribe_." Diana repeated to herself.

"They are also Romani but come from Western and Central Europe. Romani Eastern and Southeastern Europe origins." He explained.

Diana found this all to be very interesting. The fact that they had their own language intrigued her even more. They continued to talk of their families for majority of the ride and in return, Tommy found great interest in her royal family. He often thought it incredulous that he had a royal lady in his car and still couldn't fathom that there was a relationship forming between them.

Diana began to recognize the familiar buildings of London as they approached the Maison Bertaux bakery.

"It's safe for you to be in London now?" She asked as he parked the car on the side of the bakery. Tommy turned the car off and stared straight ahead. He simply replied 'Yes' and stepped out.

Diana watched him walk around the hood and open her door. She murmured a thank you to him and glanced up at the bakery. It was empty inside, but she could see the workers behind the counter.

Tommy followed Diana as she picked out the pastries.

"Do you want anything else in particular?" She asked before she went to pay for them.

"No." Tommy answered and pulled out a crisp bill from his coat. Diana thanked him for paying and the two left the bakery arm in arm.

They fell into a comfortable step with one another and Diana leaned into his side more. She found rare comfort with him and as much as she liked their conversations, she admired the comfortable silence between them.

"So, tell me about this Jewish baker." She said as she took a seat at the same bench that they sat at during their first time in the park.

Diana sat facing him with one leg propped on the bench and Tommy sat like usual with one arm along the back of the bench. He watched her get comfortable and open the bag of pastries.

"Where do I begin? He's unpredictable. Sometimes an enemy, sometimes a friend." Diana made a face at the last part. "He's a very smart man. Served in the war as well. I've never seen him around a woman, so that will be something new to me."

Diana chuckled and removed a croissant from the bag. She picked off some of the layers and popped them into her mouth.

"Well, I look forward to meeting this different man."

"Can I have some of the fruit tarte?" Tommy asked with a serious face. Diana smiled at him and happily removed the tarte from the bag.

"I'm happy to see that you like it."

"I'm saving it as the treat I have when I'm with you." He said as he sat up more and bit off a piece. Diana felt the redness come to her cheeks and she looked down at the croissant in her lap.

A few seconds later, she felt the gloved hand of Tommy touch her chin and lift her head to look at him. His blue eyes pierced hers and she couldn't look away.

"I want to do this more." He said with a deeper voice. Diana felt her breathing become heavier and heavier. The corners of Diana's lips slightly turned up and she pushed her face deeper into Tommy's palm. A small dainty smiled grew on her face. She gave a few nods that she agreed, and Tommy pulled her closer for another, passionate kiss.

Diana's head was in a daze when she pulled herself from him. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at Tommy. Another smile came onto her face that she couldn't control. She took a bite of the croissant again. Tommy's hand rested on her covered knee but that didn't stop her from feeling the small circles he pressed into her skin with his thumb. For such a small action, it left an impressionable impact on her thinking.

"You want a smoke?" He asked her as he reached into his coat. Diana shook her head no.

She watched the handsome man light the cigarette and inhale a deep breath all the while munching on the rest of her croissant. She let out a long breath and looked around the parl. It was empty aside from a couple of men passing through. Given it was still relatively early, most people weren't taking some time in the park.

"Elisabete told me that you trying to go completely legal regarding the company." Diana started. Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Aye, I got to stop fixing the races." He said rather bluntly. "And lean away from the gambling." He let out a long stream of smoke and looked up into the trees. "You ever gamble?"

Diana was surprised by his question.

"Yes. It's been awhile. I've gambled on the races some but mostly in Monaco. You would like it there."

"I'm sure I would."

She grew silent and folded the pastry bag closed and relaxed on the bench. It was significantly cooler than when they were both in London last. She wondered what happened between him and the Sabini man that would allow for him to come back to London with no problems. As much as she wanted to ask, she refrained.

Tommy checked his pocket watch.

"Whenever you're ready, we can go meet your new friend."

Diana chuckled and nodded.

"In a few minutes, I want to enjoy this some more." She said as she let her head fall back against the bench and closed her eyes. This overall silence of the park soothed her, and the sound of nature made her happy.

As Tommy smoked, he watched Diana and thought about his plans for them after they go to Solomons. He already made reservations for them at one of the finest restaurants in downtown London. He thought her might take her around London before them, to walk along the river or take her to some shops, but after dinner he had yet to make plans. All he knew was that he just wanted to be with her.

The idea of bedding Diana excited him. It obviously was a deep desire of his, but he did not want to push things too far just yet. Tommy like what they were doing now. It wasn't anything serious yet and was more relaxed – something he was not used to. He only had eyes for her and imagined – or hoped – it was the same for Diana. Aside from that, he was not sure where their relationship would lead either. Would they continue to spend days like this in London? Would she want to be in Birmingham? Would it truly be safe enough for her to even spend time there?

That became a new goal of Tommy's. He wanted Birmingham to be a place Diana could frequent without any harm. He wanted his company to become legal so that it wasn't the leader of the Peaky Blinders having relations with the royal lady, it was the owner of the prestigious and lucrative Shelby Company Limited.

Diana's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Tommy.

"Shall we go?" She asked with her voice in high spirits. Tommy flicked his cigarette and stood. He offered his arm for Diana to take.

Tommy led her back the way they came, and he opened the bakery door for her. It smelled of warm bread inside and there was a plump woman manning the storefront. The woman eyed Diana and then Tommy.

"He's in the back." She said to them and then resumed her duties around the store. Tommy walked past Diana and back into the store. Through a long hallway, he paused at a heavy, rusting door. Tommy knocked twice and pried it open.

Barrels of whiskey stacked the walls of the room and a single desk lay towards the back. At that desk, a large man sat looking at paperwork. He glanced up through his reading glasses and shuffled the papers together before stacking them back on his desk.

"Well, good morning to you." The man announced. He grumbled some other incoherent words. Diana followed Tommy deeper into the room until they stood just a few feet from the man.

"Good morning, Alfie." Tommy said as he watched the man slowly grab his cane and stand. "I'd like to introduce you to Lady Diana Riley." He gestured to Diana.

Diana smiled at the Alfie and walked closer to him. She outstretched her hand to shake his. Alfie dutifully reached for her hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles.

"My pleasure to meet you, Lady Diana. Alfie Solomons at your service." Diana gave a warm smile at the man's manners. She liked the way he talked.

"A pleasure to meet you as well. I'm happy we have a successful business relation between us."

Alfie stood tall now and eyed her and then Tommy.

"Ah, me too." He said as he came around his desk to rest against the front. "So, what is it between you two? I've heard about you." He said and looked directly at Diana. "How is it you met Tommy boy, hm?"

Tommy looked between Alfie and Diana and stuck his hands in his pockets. He knew Alfie already knew why Diana became involved with the both of them.

"My father had business with Tommy. He passed recently and with the help of my older sister I took over some of his business."

"Oh, well I'm sorry about your father." Alfie grumbled. "You a fan of bread?" He asked her. Both his brows raised at his question.

"Bread?" Diana asked him back.

"She likes bread." Tommy filled. Diana glanced at Tommy, but he stared at her with little to no expression.

Alfie called for one of his workers to bring them bread. Diana looked to Tommy for some information, but she again received nothing. A skinny man brought over a wooden crate filled with three different bottles of whiskey, a dark, light, and golden. Diana then caught on to the man's terms.

"Sweetie," he began to Diana. "We make all sorts of bread here. White bread. Brown bread. Try this." Alfie reached for a small glass also in the crate and poured her some of the golden whiskey.

Diana took the glass and swirled it some. She took a sip and let it sit on her tongue. She hummed her approval.

"That's good." She said as she gave him back the glass.

"And this." He said as he poured her some of the light whiskey. She obediently took a sip and made a sour face.

"I don't like that one."

Alfie laughed loudly and took the glass from her.

"Good. That was a test." He chuckled some more. "That light shit is exactly that. It's utter shit. We don't make that kind of bread here." He finished in a more serious tone.

Diana was a little caught off guard by the man's antics. She figured it would be best to just smile politely at him. Alfie returned the glass to the crate and leaned against the desk again. He folded his arms as he spoke.

"Now, Tommy told me you wanted to meet me because we work together. Is there anything else you'd like to know or see, Lady Diana?"

Tommy watched Diana hesitate before responding. He had found the most recent events humorous.

"At the moment, I do not. I appreciate you taking the time to meet me. I like to know and see my partners face-to-face."

"As do I, Lady Diana, as do I." Alfie clapped his hands and rubbed them together. He looked between Diana and Tommy. "I'm still not sure why you're hanging around with _him_ but let me leave you with a parting gift."

Diana glanced to Tommy and hid a smile. Alfie removed himself from the desk and the same worker approached him with another crate.

"Two honey breads and two brown breads." Alfie said as he showed her the container. He turned and shoved the crate gently against Tommy's chest for him to hold. "If you need anything or have any questions, feel free to call or stop by." Alfie began to escort Diana slowly out of the back room and through the narrow hallway again.

"I certainly will. Thank you, Alfie. Have a pleasant day."

"You as well, my lady."

"G'day, Alfie." Tommy said as he came from behind him and stood next to Diana on the sidewalk. Alfie leaned against the doorway and looked at him and squinted.

"Yea, Tommy. See you around." He grumbled and closed the door.

Diana turned to Tommy and smiled.

"I see what you mean now."

Tommy made a face and adjusted the crate in his hands. "Let me take these to the car."

"It's still rather early, isn't it?" Diana asked as she peered up at the sun. It hadn't hit directly overhead yet. Tommy looked at her then checked his pocket watch after he dropped the crate into the trunk.

"Aye, almost 11." He closed the trunk door and reached into his coat to light another cigarette.

They stood silent on the curb for a few moments longer. Diana watched Tommy as he faced the street and looked around at their surroundings.

"What would you like to do now, Diana?" He asked. He turned to face her and took a drag. She leaned against the trunk and thought. "Excuse me – Lady Diana." He quickly added with a too serious expression. Diana shook her head lightly and smirked.

"That is what most people call me… it is the correct way."

"You didn't seem to like it when I called you that."

"It was different when you did, and you know it. At least I can tell he's being honestly polite when he says it."

"Alfie Solomons an honestly polite man? I didn't think I'd ever hear anyone call him that." Tommy said. She shrugged at him. Although an obvious character and maybe even a slight manic, he was respectful to Diana, so she had no reason to be any different to him.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Tommy asked again.

"Are you without a plan? I wouldn't expect you to bring me to London without a plan." She teased him.

"I always have a plan. Now what do you want to do?"

Diana looked around in thought. What else did she want to do in London?

"Well, typically I would go shopping and then eat again. There are some museums here." Tommy made a face at her ending.

"Let's go shopping. I'm sure that'll keep us busy until lunch."

Some time after noon, they sat at a French restaurant that Diana insisted they must eat at. They sat outside and enjoyed the blue-sky weather.

"It is quite bold of you to ask me to come to London with you… and stay the night." She said over the rim of her glass of red wine. Perhaps it was the bottle of wine they shared over their lunch that let her say that.

Tommy locked his eyes on her and watched her. He again looked like he owned the place in the manner he was sitting. Without his coat or cap on, he lounged in his seat with one leg on one knee and a cigarette in hand.

"I know. That's why I asked you."

Diana took a sip of her wine and placed it down. She perched her elbows onto the table and let her chin rest in her palms. She had definitely been feeling the effects of the wine now. Her and Tommy stared at each other.

Since Tommy first called to make the plans, the thought of them having sex had always been in the back of her mind. If any other man had asked what Tommy did, she wouldn't have hesitated to reject. But Tommy was different. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards him and he was so devilishly handsome. It wasn't just his looks, it was his demeanor, his personality, the way he was able to lift her mood just by being around her. She was in a much better place mentally. She was no longer as depressed and tortured as she once was, but she still had a lot of work to do and progress to be made in that area. She knew there was so much more to this man just like there was so much more to her. She didn't refuse to admit that she wanted to have sex with him, but she knew she had to wait. With men like Tommy, you had to wait.

Tommy watched her more as she tore her gaze from his and onto the people passing by. He wondered what she was thinking about and was tempted to ask her. Instead, he called over the waiter and asked for another bottle. Diana raised her brows at his order.

"Another?"

"Aye, we have nothing to do until later. When's the last time you were drunk, during the day, in London?"

Diana laughed and shook her head. She sat tall and finished the remainder of wine in her glass.

"If you're trying to get me drunk and bed me, I tell you it's not going to work." She said with some humor, but Tommy knew she was serious.

"No, when the time comes, I want you sober for that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Tuesday, November 1919 **

**London**

Diana gazed at her appearance in the mirror. She bit her lip as she tried to smooth some lines at the hem of her dress. She wore a rich navy-blue gown with an assortment of gold and silver embellishments. It was a rather ornate dress and one of her favorites. Fringe started at just above her knee and ended at her shins. It definitely was a dress to be worn on nicer occasions.

Tommy hadn't given her any clue as to what they would be doing that evening. They had stayed at the French restaurant for a lot longer than she anticipated. After finishing their second bottle of wine, they walked about downtown London together and in their drunken state had some of the most fun either of them had in a very long time.

Now, Diana was getting ready in her own room that Tommy had arranged for her. An hour earlier, he escorted her to her room and told her to take her time getting ready and that he would be knocking on her door at 7:30.

Diana patted some stray hairs down and picked up a comb in the bathroom. She lightly brushed her curled hair and let it fall down her back. The last thing she wanted to do to complete her look was to add her lipstick. She wasn't one to always wear it, but she felt the urge to tonight. It was a darker color – not exactly a rose but more like a plum color. It warmed her complexion nicely and made her appearance much more dramatic. With a final sigh, she exited the bathroom and sat at a chair one of the windows.

Tommy had arranged for them to stay at the Langham. She was in her usual terrace suite, but she didn't know where Tommy's room was. She found it comforting that they were staying the Langham and liked that Tommy put in the effort.

She glanced at the grandfather clock. It was just almost 7:30. Diana watched the cars and people below her until a few short knocks came at the door.

She took a deep breath before opening and was stunned to not see Tommy.

"John?"

"Lady Diana. Tommy asked me to bring you to him." John answered. Diana glanced at each side of the hallway to see if there were any more of Tommy's brothers around. They weren't.

"Of course, let me gather my belongings." She slowly replied. She left him at the door while she grabbed her coat and purse. She was a bit shell shocked to see John there. She began to wonder why it wasn't Tommy and if John – and his other brothers – were in London as well.

Diana smiled at him as she locked the door behind her, and they moved towards the elevator.

"Tommy is in the Sterling Suite." John said when he inserted a key and pushed the elevator button for the very top floor. Diana raised her brows at this. "We had some things come up. Which is why I'm here." He continued.

"Well, is everything okay?" Diana genuinely asked. She took in John's young appearance. He dressed as sharp as his brother.

"Oh yeah. Just had to come and consult the boss." He added with a cheeky smile. Diana returned the expression.

The elevator doors opened into a long hallway with a small staircase at the end. Multiple doors lined the walls. Diana stepped out onto the marble floors.

"Do you want anything to drink?" John asked as he passed Diana and led her into the drawing room.

She had never been in the Sterling Suite of the Langham. It was the penthouse suite and it was always taken whenever she was in London. It was far too big of a residence for her to take herself anyway. John politely took her belongings and hung her coat and bag for her in a nearby closet.

"I'll go tell Tommy you're here." She smiled at him as he left her.

Diana took this time to explore the room. She immediately noticed a crème white grand piano in one corner. The walls that faced the street had large, almost panoramic windows that gave a beautiful view of the city. A pair of white doors were opposite the piano. Two sofas were centered around a gold table with a bouquet of fresh purple alliums. It was a very beautiful suite, the room alone looked like it could be at her estate in Derbyshire.

She wondered what business had come up between the Shelby brothers and who else John might have come with to London.

"Diana."

She turned at the familiar voice. Tommy stood at the entryway of the double doors she had just been looking at. He wore no vest or coat and was only in a white shirt and suspenders.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. Diana noticed he had not changed from his same attire from earlier and she could tell he looked a bit frantic. She met him halfway in the room.

"Yes, everything is fine." He answered with wide eyes and with a shortness of breath. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I must change still then we can get going."

He took her elbow and led her into the room he just came from. It was a large study and by no surprise to her, Arthur was seated in a chair by the fireplace.

"Hello, Arthur." He stood at the sight of her.

"Good evening, Diana. Sorry to interrupt you and Tommy's plans."

"Oh, that's quite alright." She smiled to him.

"I'll leave Arthur and John to entertain you while I get ready. I won't be long." Just as soon as he came, Tommy was gone.

Eventually John joined Diana and Arthur in the study.

"A drink, Diana?" Arthur asked as he moved to a bar cart. She noticed an empty bottle of whiskey.

"Yes, please." Diana insisted. She heavily needed a drink now. Her intoxicated state was leaving her.

Arthur gave her a small glass of whiskey as she sat next to the fire. He sat across from her while John poured himself one.

"How has London been so far?" Arthur asked. He took a hefty sip from his glass.

"London has been great. We've had a lovely day so far." She said. She went over the day's events and took a long sip of her drink. It felt good as it warmed her stomach.

"Aye. I hope we didn't ruin it for ya." He made a sorry face.

"Oh, not at all." She chuckled. "I will admit I was quite surprised to see John at my door, but I do not mind seeing either of you Shelby men."

"Well, that's reassuring." Arthur laughed.

Diana desperately wanted to ask why they were here, but she held her tongue. From the empty bottle of whiskey, she spotted and to Tommy's disheveled appearance, it couldn't be the best of news.

"What will be your plans for the rest of the evening?" Diana asked with true interest.

Arthur and John looked to one other and grinned.

"I think we might go to a club. Have ourselves a night, eh John?"

"Sounds 'bout right." He answered smugly and tipped himself a drink. Diana smiled at the brothers. She wouldn't expect anything less from them.

"How is Elisabete?" Arthur inquired. Diana looked at him with an interesting expression before answering. As if he didn't know already.

"She is doing very well. She was in Mansfield with Clarissa yesterday."

"Aye, that's right. She told me and she mentioned a ball you all put on."

"Yes, around the New Year. You and your family must come. It is always so much fun."

"John, you hear that. A ball. I've never been to a ball." Arthur called out loudly.

"Course you haven't, Arthur. No one would invite you to a ball." John teased.

"No one would invite either of you to a ball if they really knew you." Tommy added in. Diana turned to see Tommy standing in the entryway looking completely refined in new charcoal pants and vest. She guessed his matching coat was elsewhere.

"Tommy, how nice of you to join us. A drink before you go. I just poured us one."

"That's alright Arthur." He answered as he stepped further into the study. He sat next to Diana. "Whenever you are ready, we can go." He said to her.

"Just a few moments while I finish this."

Tommy nodded to her and sat back in the sofa. She took in his appearance. He looked much better than before.

"What do you two plan to do while you're here?" Tommy asked.

"Go to the club." John shrugged.

"Don't get into any trouble." Tommy warned them. He removed a cigarette from his vest pocket.

"We'll be on our best behavior, Tom." Arthur reassured.

Tommy made a sound and nodded before lighting his smoke. Diana smiled at the small exchange between the brothers and took another drink. While so far, her night did not go as she initially thought – even though she had no idea what Tommy's plans for them were, the intrusion of Arthur and John was small and harmless.

Diana quickly finished the last of her drink over the next few minutes. She realized Tommy's plans weren't time sensitive.

Tommy stood and lent his hand for her to stand from the couch. He was able to take in her full appearance when she did. If she didn't move to say goodbye to Arthur and John, he would have been staring at her for much longer.

"Have a good night." Diana said to the two brothers as Tommy followed her out of the study.

"Arthur, John." Tommy said pointedly before exited the room.

"Have fun, Tom!" Arthur called after him. Diana could hear his bellows even after Tommy closed the doors behind them.

Tommy swiftly moved to the closet and removed Diana's coat and purse. He helped her put it on before putting on his own.

"You look very nice, Diana." He said to her. Diana paused from untucking her hair out of her coat to look at him.

"Thank you, Tommy."

"So," He began as he led them to the exit of the suite. "originally I had plans for us to eat at Lombardi's, but I've had to change those plans so we're eating at Jefferson's."

Diana laughed at his statement. Both Lombardi's and Jefferson's were fine restaurants with some of the best food in all of London.

"They are nearly equal to each other, so I do not mind at all." She paused as they waited to enter the elevator. "You know, when I said that you should stay in an establishment like the Langham, you didn't have to stay in the bloody Sterling Suite. Even I've never stayed there."

Tommy pushed the elevator button for the lobby and eyed her.

"Of course, I didn't have to. I wanted to."

Diana looked away from him then and focused on the golden doors in front of her. She remembered their dispute over their difference in class.

"Was everything okay earlier? Is your family okay?" Diana quietly asked as the elevator doors opened. He gestured for her to enter the busy lobby.

"Yes, they are alright. Some other business problems arose, and we've dealt with them." He answered. Diana watched him as he gave his ticket to the valet counter. She didn't know what he meant when he said _dealt. _She wasn't sure if it was innocent or if it involved violence.

"We'll be at Jefferson's soon."

Diana nodded and gave a tight-lipped smile. A few minutes later, the two left the lobby as Tommy's car pulled up to the main staircase.

A brisk breeze chilled Diana's exposed skin. She watched Tommy hand the valet a rolled-up bill and open the passenger side door for her. With a blank expression, he maintained eye contact with Diana as she took her seat.

Tommy assumed his position in the driver seat and before pulling away from the hotel he paused.

"Let's have a good night, aye?" He turned to Diana with his hands still on the steering wheel and gear.

Diana observed his hard face and sensed that he was stating that to remind himself to have a good night. She could tell that whatever happened earlier really frazzled him.

"Lets." She answered back. Tommy gave one short nod and his blue eyes left her to focus on the road. "And Jefferson's is a perfect way to start a good night." She continued.

"Is it? I've never been."

Diana's expression changed to one of amusement.

"That's funny. The way you make these plans, it seems like you have been everywhere." She turned away from him to watch the people and other cars they passed.

"Do you think I'm funny?"

"Not particularly." Diana answered almost immediately and without any hesitation. She heard a small scoff come from Tommy. "I don't think you're the type to want to be considered funny… Thomas Shelby." She rolled her head back to look at him. He smirked when they made eye contact.

Diana remained in the same position as Tommy returned his focus on driving. She liked the way he wore his cap. Her mind began to wonder with all things Tommy Shelby. It was when the car abruptly stopped, and Tommy turned to her when she realized she had been daydreaming. A slight blush came to her cheeks at her realization that she had been caught absentmindedly staring at him.

"We're here." He shortly said and removed himself from the car. Diana looked to her right to see the entrance to the restaurant. A valet boy began to walk to her door and the brightly lit sign above the doors gained her attention.

"Good evening, Madame." The valet said as he assisted her out of her seat.

"Thank you, sir."

Tommy patiently stood a few feet from her and extended his arm for hers to take. While they walked into the restaurant, he reminded himself that he didn't want to just impress her on this night but to actually enjoy the evening with her. He knew he could impress any woman but to actually enjoy the occasion is something different.

Diana looked around the restaurant. There were two walkways on both sides of the lobby that led to the dining area. Marble floors and walls encompassed the entire entrance area and in the interior dining room Diana spotted long, golden curtains hanging from the high ceiling all the way down to the floor on all of the walls. Five grand chandeliers hung from each corner and the largest one hung in the center of the room. She had been to Jefferson's once before and it was a long time ago with her father. She walked beside Tommy as they approached the host stand.

"Reservation, sir?" A tall skinny brunette asked. She was pale and clothed in the matching Jefferson's attire – a long shimmering gold gown. Diana caught her eyeing the two of them and staring a little bit too long at Tommy.

"Thomas Shelby."

The girl checked the book in front of her and ordered another host to take them to their table. Diana walked first while Tommy followed a few steps behind. He took this time to check out the other guests of the restaurant. He knew it should be safe, he had men at the front on the restaurant just to be sure, but the last thing he wanted or needed was a welcome guest to interrupt his dinner with Diana. The dining area was dimly lit with a single lamp at each table and booth. It sent out an intimate atmosphere. Most tables were filled with other couples and small groups and only a few other guests actually noticed Diana and Tommy taking up a small table nestled against the wall. He was happy they were seated in a somewhat private location.

The host asked for their coats and Tommy waited until Diana was seated in her chair before he took his. He watched her with interest as she unfolded the cloth onto her lap. The gold lighting cast upon her and made her whole face and body glow against the otherwise dark room. She finally looked at him and paused.

"What?" She asked with wide eyes. Tommy was seated back in his chair with one leg crossed over the other. Diana admitted to herself that he looked damn good sitting across from her.

Before he could say anything, a waiter approached with an already chilled bottle of red wine.

"Pauillac by Chateau Lafite Rothschild." The slightly larger man announced as he showed off the fine bottle. He had slight French accent as he continued. "I am Damon and I will be taking care of you tonight. A taste, sir?"

Tommy nodded and waited for the man to serve him a small pour of it. After condemning it good, Tommy raised his glass to Diana's to make a toast.

"To a night with no interruptions."

Diana gave a tight smile and lightly tapped his glass to his.

"A night with no interruptions, that may be a first with you." She teased as she took a sip. It was a hearty glass with a very rich flavor.

"Well, I have to make up for my brother's interference."

"Tommy, if problems come up, I understand the importance of catering to them immediately." Diana urged. She placed her glass onto the table and leaned on her forearms. "You looked a bit weary earlier."

He said nothing and instead removed a cigarette from his vest pocket and lit it. He leaned forward some to answer her.

"This whole thing is weary… my whole life." He waved his hand and gestured it to the restaurant. She knew he spoke of his family and whatever business they had. He took a long drag and rested on his forearms like Diana. Their faces were in close proximity now. Tommy could now see the golden hues within Diana's eyes. "Let's not talk of business or family anymore. Let's talk about you."

Diana scoffed and rolled her eyes. She looked around the restaurant before back at him.

"Me? What do you want to know about _me_?" He took a quick puff before answering.

"Everything." And so elicited hour after hour of discussion of Diana's past and present and her own questioning of Tommy's life. There were parts she had to leave out, as did he. She couldn't let Thomas Shelby know every little thing about her just yet.

They had switched over to whiskey after finishing their first bottle of wine. Their talks were humorous and were accompanied with some serious notes. Tommy empathized with Diana when she spoke of her mother and father. He knew it was hard and on the opposite end, Diana tried her best to put herself in Tommy's shoes when he elaborated on his own childhood and growing up in Small Heath. It was a night they both needed – especially Tommy.

The two had finished with their dinner and for some time had only been drinking. Jefferson's grew into a lively setting for which they were thankful for. Diana and Tommy had moved their seats to be a bit closer than before and were sitting comfortably now.

Diana clapped her hands together and rested her chin on her knuckles. She watched as Tommy withdrew another cigarette.

"I have to thank you." She began. Her large eyes followed Tommy's fingers as he picked up his lighter. His brows furrowed as he lit his cigarette and looked down at her.

"I haven't… felt my age in a very long time." She trailed off and looked away from him for his eyes pierced hers and she was beginning to feel insecure of what she was going to say. She let her forearms fall so she could rest against the table. "I'm only 20 and since the war I've felt like I've aged 20 plus years. When I'm with you, I'm reminded that there are things to be enjoyed and I don't feel as burdened as I was before."

Tommy watched her lips move as she slowly spoke. She looked everywhere but at him. He sometimes forgot how young she was, too. Only 20 and she could seemingly take over the world. He was nine years her senior, but he deeply understood what she was saying. He leaned onto his forearms and pointed his cigarette at her.

"You and I, Diana, are nearly one in the same." With the same hand he was holding the cigarette, he gently cupped the side of her face and pulled her chin up to his to give her a kiss. It was slow and held deep affection.

After some seconds, Diana let out a long breath after pulling herself away. A small smiled played on her lips as she grabbed her whiskey and took a small sip.

"So, what else do you have in store for us tonight?" She asked. A She wondered what else he had drawn up for them to do.

Tommy made a face at the table and his hands went up at his sides as if he was surrendering.

"Oh, this is it. I figure we finish off as much drinking as we can here, then walk around and get to know you more. Get you some pastries."

"As if you haven't gotten to know me for the past three hours." She said to him. "I would love a pastry now, but that bakery is undoubtedly closed at this hour."

"Not tonight. I asked them to stay open."

Diana's face fell into one of disbelief at his sentence.

"You _asked._" She repeated. He took a drag before answering.

"Of course, I had to give them some incentive to." He shrugged. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"Well, then I suppose we keep drinking, eh."

Even after they left Jefferson's, Tommy kept thinking about what Diana had said. He found it ironic that she was reminded to enjoy life because of him. When in reality he hardly enjoyed life except when with her. And even at that, life still hit him hard. He avoided all thoughts on why his brothers came to London when he told them specifically to not to disturb him. The untimely death of Billy Kitchen sent tremors and nearly unraveled all that Tommy has worked for.

"Men have done many things for me, but none have bought out my favorite bakery." Diana's voiced halted his thoughts. He focused his gaze on her as she left his side to walk a few steps ahead. She was looking up at the shop's sign. He had been distracted and failed to notice they already made it to the bakery.

Diana peered in through the windows and was happy to see all of the lights turned on and two female workers in the back.

"I hope you paid them enough to be up so late just sitting around." She said in a low voice as she gave him a pointed look. He approached her side and looked at the two employees.

"They were very willing." He said and pulled open the main door for her.

A small bell noise rang as they entered and both employees looked up immediately.

"Bonjour!" One woman greeted. She sat up from her seat behind the glass cases. "Madame, Monsieur, how are you tonight?"

"Very well, thank you so much for staying open so late." Diana said as she walked to the woman and stopped in front of her and the glass case. The woman bowed her head and smiled.

"It is no problem. Thank you for being a loyal guest."

Diana smiled at her and looked back at Tommy who still stood a few feet behind. She raised a brow at him.

"What are you going to get?" She asked him. She turned back around and looked at the fresh assortment of baked goods.

"Whatever you want me to eat." He walked over to her side and looked at all of the options. There were more than he had ever seen before. The bakers surely added some other goods.

"Oh, a mille crepe. I will definitely be having one of those." Diana gushed as she saw the French cake. "And I figure we should get two fruit tarts, Tommy?" She asked with a glance up at him. He simply nodded in return.

It was a few minutes later, when Diana finished ordering. They stood at the counter as the employees returned to their previous position in the back room.

"I'm not sure if it was a good or bad idea coming here after I've been drinking." Diana laughed as she eyed the three pastry bags in front of her.

"Now you won't have to come in the morning." Tommy replied as he lifted a cigarette to his lips.

"Let's eat these elsewhere. I don't want to keep them waiting just so we can eat."

Tommy agreed with her. He slipped them extra money when they arrived but didn't feel that making them stay up even more was necessary.

They returned onto the sidewalks over London arm in arm. Diana's intoxication had worn off some, but she was still feeling the effects.

"So where to now, Lady Diana?" Tommy asked. Diana took a breath as she began to think.

"Honestly, I'm getting tired. It is late."

"Aye." Tommy nodded. He took a drag before looking down at her.

"Shall we go back to the Langham?" He was surprised at her question. "We can eat the pastries there."

"Aye, back to the Langham then."

Tommy hadn't given thought to what they would do when they returned to the hotel. In his own drunken state, he hadn't thought that far. But while they made their walk to his vehicle still at Jefferson's he made up for it. What would happen when they were done eating their pastries? Would they go to their separate rooms? Whose room would they be eating in? Who would be leaving the room? He wasn't sure how to act and knew he didn't have much time to make up his own plan before they arrived at the Langham.

It was Diana's regality and her whole being that made him unsure of his actions. Was he to treat her like a proper lady? Did he have to court her as so? Hell, he didn't even know what that actually entailed. While he still had his comments and it was a characteristic that would never fully go away, he knew he had to tame himself for her. He already was tight-lipped and watched what he would say to her, but when he did slip, she took it with a grain of salt. It was that, that he liked about her. He liked when she cursed, and he loved that she did it often especially once she got going in conversation. He never would have expected a royal woman to behave like her. He couldn't predict all of her and it excited and scared him.

Before he knew it and as he somewhat predicted, Tommy was stepping foot into the elevator with Diana's arm still wrapped around his.

"Do you mind eating in your room since my brothers are here?"

"No, not at all. I was going to suggest actually." Diana replied and she pushed the button to her floor. They were alone in the elevator and she could nearly see their full reflection as the doors shut.

They were both silent the ride up. Diana had also begun to have the same thoughts as Tommy. She quickly led the way out of the elevator and to her room. Her desires were peaking most certainly from the liquor she consumed, and she did her best to ignore it.

"Do you want anything? Any tea or coffee?" She asked as she took off her coat and began to set up the living area for them to sit.

"How 'bout whiskey?"

She glanced at Tommy as if she were dumbfounded. A small smile appeared, and she walked into the bedroom. Tommy took the time to make himself comfortable. He removed his coat and sat at the end of the sofa. He placed the bags of pastries onto the table.

"I have two. The Langham always brings my two favorites when I arrive." Diana announced. She reentered the room and placed the two bottles next to the pastries. "I'm not saying we need to drink 'em both right now, but we have our choosing." She shrugged.

Tommy watched her move to grab two glasses with amusement in his eyes. He liked her when she was drunk. She was a little goofy and not as poised. He found her even more attractive in that moment.

"I'll drink whatever one you do."

"Then open the one on the left." She ordered as she took the seat next to him. Tommy obeyed her order and poured them each a decent glass.

"Cheers." Diana saluted as she touched his glass and soon, they both felt the warmth sensation slither down their throat.

The feeling reminded Diana to be careful. More liquor was not always good. She began to open one bag of pastries. She broke the fruit tart in half and took a bite.

A pleasurable sound came from her. She closed her eyes and let her body fall back against the sofa. She relished in the taste.

"That's damn good." She mumbled between bites.

Tommy took a small bite of his own and watched her. His lust was beginning to overwhelm him. He wanted her to make that honorable sound from his doing. She was unknowingly beginning to tease him. A small giggle came from her and her eyes opened.

"I'm sorry." Diana said as she sat up. "I've never had a fruit tart while drunk. It is quite something."

"Neither have I."

"Good isn't?"

"Very."

Diana smiled at his confirmation. She rubbed her temple and leaned back against the sofa.

"I'll retire to my room now. It's late, we should both get some rest." Tommy abruptly said. Diana's head snapped to him as he stood up and began to walk to get his coat.

"You don't have to." She said immediately. Her jaw was slightly slack at how her words may have sounded. Tommy put on his coat as she continued. "I mean, of course you can. I-I um, don't feel like you have to go."

Internally, Diana bashed herself. _I sound like an idiot._

Silently, Tommy walked back over to her until he stood directly in front of her and towered above her.

"Get some sleep, Diana." He bowed and gently grasp her chin to reach his. He placed a strong kiss on her lips and then one on her forehead. "Goodnight." Her eyes followed him until he was no longer in his direct line of vision. She stared at the spot he had just been standing until she heard the door close. She let out a long sigh and fell over on the sofa. She grasped a pillow to her chest and squeezed.

_Ugh!_ Diana couldn't place how she was feeling. She retraced everything she did once they returned to the Langham. Did she do something wrong for him to leave so suddenly? She told herself that it was for the best, that nothing was wrong, and that everything would be fine in the morning.

She felt down as she went to the bathroom to bath and change. She should be happy that Tommy didn't try to seduce her, but then why did she feel like this? She imagined he would have tried to pull some move on her before their night ended. She glanced at the clock in the suite - almost one in the morning. She let out a groan before going to bathe.

After she dressed in a beige silk slip, Diana didn't allow herself to look at the clock. She had been lying in bed for what seemed like forever. She thought her bath would have helped her but if anything, it made her lay even more awake.

That night, she didn't want to sleep alone. Maybe it was Tommy's company she had all day and night that she had grown used to. She thought of what might happen if she went to his room and knocked on his door, but the idea of John or Arthur answering made her shut down the idea immediately. Besides, she was a Lady, Ladies don't knock on men's doors in the middle of the night. But they can call.

Before she even really had a sense of what she was doing, Diana picked up the telephone beside her bed and rang for the master bedroom in the Sterling Suite. It only rang once.

"Thomas Shelby." Diana's voice felt stuck in her throat at the sound of his strong voice. _God, what am I doing?_

"I can't sleep." She plainly replied. She sat up against her headboard and crossed her legs. She began to toy with the lace hem of her dress.

"Diana?"

"Hi, Tommy." She replied slowly. Regret was beginning to feed into her, and her stomach began to drop. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I- "

"I can't sleep either." He interrupted. Diana clenched the phone against her and sighed into the mattress.

"Aye, I haven't bothered to look at the clock. I don't want to know." Her voice was low and spoke softly.

In the Sterling Suite, Tommy switched on a bedside light. He was being honest; he hadn't been able to sleep a bit and was restless. He rubbed his forehead and lay flat on the bed. So, Diana Riley called him in the middle of the night. What was he to do now?

"Why did you call me?" He asked. He knew this would unsettle her some, but he wanted to know her intention. He wanted her to say it.

"I'm not quite sure." She admitted. Her head fell back against the headboard and she stared at the ceiling. "I-I didn't want to sleep alone." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt her blood rise to her face.

"That's an easy fix, eh?"

Diana swallowed at his statement.

"I suppose, yes."

"I'll be at your room in a few minutes." Tommy ended the phone call and slowly got out of bed. At his own pace, he began to dress himself.

A few floors below him, Diana quickly jumped out of bed and checked her appearance in a mirror. Her silky hair was held loosely in a clip, but she liked the way pieces hung to frame her face. In her bathroom, she put on a matching silk robe before she sat on one of the sofas and waited.

"I just can't sleep. I don't need to be slept with, just want some company." She mumbled to herself a few times.

Diana had never done this before. She never had a man come to her room late at night – innocent or not. She tried to stop her mind from thinking too far ahead and to not lay any expectations. It wasn't long before she heard a few knocks at the door. She couldn't help the nervous feelings nearly consume her as she stood and walked to the door. She stood there for a moment to collect herself before unlocking.

Tommy stood in a crisp button down that was slightly untucked from his trousers. His hands were in his pockets and he looked serious at Diana. Diana admired his handsome disheveled look.

"Diana." He said. Her eyes were wide, and she gave a soft smile as she gestured for him to come inside. He entered the room he was just in a few hours ago and walked to the sofa area. Diana shut and locked the door before moving to stand beside him.

"I have to be honest. I'm not really sure why I called, but I appreciate you coming here." Tommy watched as she spoke and noticed she avoided to make eye contact while she spoke. He was able to take in her appearance.

She was barefoot and the beige robe and slip she wore seemed to enhance her tan complexion. He liked the way her hair was. It was messy but it still emphasized her face.

"Well, I'm happy you did. Makes more sense for us to not sleep together, eh."

A small chuckle came from her. Was that a little joke he just made? She looked at him and realized they were just standing in the living room.

"Shall we go to bed? If you want anything to drink, I can bring it." Even she was surprised by how confident she sounded. _She_ just asked _him_ to bed. Diana was thankful that she was coming off in such a way.

"I'm alright. I think we've drank enough tonight."

She nodded at him and began to walk to the bedroom. Tommy followed and observe all the details. It was a king bed with plush dark purple bedding. The headboard was a bright gold and there an assortment of pillows lying around. He noticed the indentation of where she once lay. Diana walked to the opposite side and sat against the headboard. Tommy followed her move and sat to her left.

"Mind if I smoke?" He asked and glanced down at her.

"No not at all." Diana smiled at him and she watched him withdraw a pack from his pockets and remove a lighter. "If you need to get comfortable, please. I don't think those trousers are suitable for bed."

Tommy hesitated for a second. He nodded his agreement. Next to him, he heard a deep sigh being let out.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her in between smokes. Diana took his question into consideration.

"Alright. I've been trying to drink water, but I know I'm going to feel awful in the morning." While she spoke, she felt the weight of the bed move as Tommy stood to remove his trousers and shirt. Diana glanced once but after realizing what he was doing, she forced her eyes to stare straight ahead.

"We don't have to leave right away. Sleep some, eh." He said as he resumed his spot. Diana felt the heat of his arm rest against her shoulder. She looked over at him.

He sat shirtless and pant-less beside her. She noticed the tattoo on his chest and also the sculpted lines of his muscles. Tommy watched her briefly look over him before she finally rested on his face. Her forehead was nearly level with his mouth and so he planted a kiss there.

"That would be nice." She replied with a content smile. She leaned into his side more and became comfortable.

Tommy finished the rest of his smoke in one of the most comfortable states he had ever been in. He wasn't sure if it was the bed or Diana resting against him or both, but he had found a new relaxed high.

"What time do you think it is? Shall we at least try to go to bed?" Diana asked. They had only one light on in the room and she could see it was still pitch dark outside from her window.

"Aye, late enough where you should be asleep." Tommy nudged her slightly as he spoke. Diana sat up fully and turned to him. She had a cheeky smile.

"And late enough for you to be awake?" She reached across him and went to turn off the light beside Tommy. He couldn't help but see her figure as she did so, and it took all of him to not grab her and have her there. He rubbed his hand up his face and through his hair to control himself. She was a temptress indeed. He wouldn't fuck her tonight. Not after a night of so much drinking. He didn't want their first time to be a result of heavy drinking and he figured she would want the same. He had to prove himself to her still just as much as he had to prove to himself that he even deserved her.

The room soon fell black and the light from the city casted a silver glow in the room. As she began to return to her spot next to him, Tommy reached for her waist and pulled her into him. A small gasp came from her at the sudden movement. She was practically kneeling beside him with her whole front pressed into his. She felt the heat radiating from his body and the clear sensation of his lips as they touched the corners of her mouth. She draped her arms on his shoulders to pull her even closer to him.

Tommy felt the smoothness of the silk as he pressed his hand up and down her waistline to her spine. She felt good in his arms. They stayed in that position for a few more moments and exchanged kisses – some short and some long.

"Shall we try to get some sleep?" Tommy asked. His voice was a coarser and deeper. Diana rested her forehead against his and nodded.

Tommy loosened his grip on her and Diana removed her robe. He could just barely see her bare shoulders and the silhouette of her chest from the moonlight. They went under the covers together and Tommy wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed his chest against her back. Diana bathed in the warmth of his body pressed against hers. She felt his lips press against her shoulder and make their way up to her collarbone and neck. She couldn't suppress a small moan from escaping her. Tommy rested his lips against her ear.

"Sleep." He said to her. Although he wouldn't see, Diana rolled her eyes at him. She pushed herself deeper into the pillow and curled her legs up. _Such a tease_.

"How am I supposed to sleep with you doing all that?" She grumbled at him in return. Tommy planted one last kiss on her exposed neck before settling into bed himself.

"Goodnight, Diana."

"Goodnight, Tommy."


	10. Chapter 10

**Wednesday, November 1919 **

**London**

Although his head was pounding, Tommy woke feeling full of rest. That had been the first night he had a good night's rest. White morning light illuminated the bedroom and he saw Diana's dark hair splayed over the pillow beside him. Her back was to him and he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Her olive skin peeked out from under the covers.

Tommy turned over to lay on his back and stared at the polished ceiling. He went over the course of their night. He was proud of himself for acting as he did towards Diana. It was uncharacteristic of him. He enjoyed what he did with her – going to London, the bakery, to dinner, and even the visit to Alfie was pleasant. Maybe, in a perfect world, he could do this with her all the time.

"Do you have a pounding headache? Because I do." Diana said. She stirred his thoughts and he was surprised to find her turned to him with her elbow propped up with her head resting on her hand. She looked divine. He didn't move from his position when he answered her.

"As if someone's been ringing church bells in my ears."

"Good morning." Diana said deeply with a smile. Tommy watched her every move as she turned onto her stomach to lay closer to him and held herself up with both elbows.

"Morning." He admired Diana's current appearance. Her hair had fallen loose while sleeping. It fell over her shoulders and showed its true length. Her face was fresh, and her youth was more visible. Tommy reached forward and pulled her in to give her a long kiss.

"How did you sleep?" He asked after letting her go and resuming his position.

"Like a baby. You?"

Tommy grunted in agreement and sat up. He pushed his back against the headboard and reached over to grab his cigarettes from the bedside table. His movement gave Diana clear view of his defined stomach and hips. She gulped at the sight of him.

While he lit his cigarette, he pondered over how he hadn't had any taunting nightmares and how nothing stirred him. Whether it was the liquor or Diana that helped, he wasn't sure.

Diana sat up and stood from the opposite side of the bed. She began to walk around to the bedroom door. He hadn't seen her fully in just her slip alone and he nearly marveled at the sight. Her toned figure was enhanced by the thin slip. A small slit at the hem of her dress enabled him to see most of her legs.

"I'm positively starving." She said as Tommy lost sight of her when crossed into the living room. A moment later she returned with a bag of pastries and a croissant in one hand. She took a bite as she walked to Tommy's side of the bed and sat by his feet.

"I can't tell if it's stale or not, but it's doing the trick." She placed the bag in between them.

"Can get you some real food, eh." Tommy said as he sucked in a breath of smoke. "Can get breakfast somewhere 'round here."

"I don't really feel like getting ready to go out." Diana began. She crawled back into bed and sat next to Tommy. He happily observed her move over him and was provided with a frontal view of her.

"We can call room service. Eat here. I actually believe you have a butler waiting on you in your suite."

"I'm sure my brothers are enjoying that. We'll order here." He ashed his smoke on the nightstand. "You always wear those to bed, eh?" He gestured to her slip with his cigarette. Diana looked at him confused as she finished chewing.

"My slip? Sometimes, I have different ones." She finished and her eyes narrowed at him. "Why?"

Tommy shook his head and shrugged. He tried to put the cigarette to his mouth to hide his smirk, but Diana had seen.

"You can tell me you like it; you know." She teased.

Diana sat up on her shins and leaned forward to bring her face closer to his. She moved her face closer and closer until they were just a few inches away. She could feel and hear the soft breathing coming from him.

Slowly, Tommy's face began to fill the gap, but Diana leaned across him to grab the telephone. She picked up the whole device and sat away from him in the middle of the bed. A dumbfounded look came across Tommy's expression, but he quickly regained composure and gave her a look. A playful giggle came from her as she dialed the number for the restaurant.

He smoked his cigarette as Diana ordered for them. She lay on her back with her knees up as she spoke. Tommy watched her and couldn't help but notice the way her breasts pushed against her slip when she lay like that. He listened to her precise order while trying to calm the emotion building in him. She knew exactly what she wanted and so did he.

"You sound like you've done this before."

She rolled over and replaced the phone onto its hook.

"Too many times to count. I'm going to make tea. Would you like some?" She asked as she stood again and walked over to where her robe lay on the ground. She swiftly put it on and tied it around her waist. Tommy wasn't always accustomed to having tea as much as the other half did, but this was an exception and a very different situation.

"Sure."

As she let the teapot begin to heat, Diana went to open the terrace doors so there was a fresh breeze in the suite. She stepped outside to look at the city. There was a blue sky with patches of clouds and the air was cool.

Tommy dressed himself in just his pants and entered the living room. He spotted Diana leaning over the rail and joined her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her. She was surprised by the sudden touch but still welcomed the feeling.

"A nice day." He said with a cigarette between his lips. Diana hummed a response. She leaned back into him and felt the warmth of the sun hitting her face.

They stayed like that for some time. Tommy was able to look at the roofs of London and see some of the streets and movement below them. He didn't want to leave this place. The thought of having to return to Birmingham and to deal with Billy Kitchen's death ran a sense of regret through him. But he reminded himself that if he didn't do what he did now, he never would have met Diana. He would have never been in this position – so moved on from Grace. He could see light at the end of his dark tunnel and that light was Diana.

Screaming from the teapot halted their moment on the terrace. Diana jumped at the sudden noise.

"God, that scared me." She shook her head and removed herself from Tommy to tend to the tea.

The remainder of the morning they sat in the dining area. The food didn't take long to reach them to which they were thankful. Diana had surprised Tommy with a bottle of champagne that accompanied their food. It helped ease their hangovers.

**Later that day**

**Derbyshire**

Elisabete sat with her younger sisters having afternoon tea. The sound of someone entering their home stirred them. Footsteps became louder until Diana entered the room.

"Oh my, it can't be. Is that… Diana?" Catia teased. She narrowed her eyes at Diana's approaching figure as if she couldn't see. Diana ignored her and sat in the chair next to her elder sister. Elisabete and Clarissa looked at her expectantly.

"So… you're just going to sit there and _not _tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Diana asked with innocence. Elisabete rolled her eyes.

"That's fine. Arthur told me enough." She shrugged. Diana snorted at her comment.

"Come on, Diana. Tell us everything." Clarissa gushed. She pushed her book she was just reading away and leaned closer. Diana looked around the room and tried to think of the best place to start.

"Well, we drank a lot."

"Oh my God, did you fuck a lot too?" Catia asked with a laugh.

"Catia!" Both Elisabete and Diana said at the same time. They gave the same look to their younger sister while Clarissa suppressed a laugh.

"We did _none _of that. Ate dinner at Jefferson's, he paid Maison's to stay open for us." She gave a look to each of her sisters at the latter part. They all loved the bakery as much as she did. Clarissa gave a hum of approval.

"Smart man." She muttered.

"We stayed at the Langham. We had separate rooms. He booked the terrace for me and the Sterling Suite for him… but we slept in my room."

"Slept?" Elisabete asked with her brows raised. Each sister looked at Diana with an eager expression.

"Yes, slept." She admitted. She fiddled with a piece of the dress she wore. "Went to bed in the same bed. Nothing more. Ordered room service then left shortly after." She finished. Diana looked at each of her sister.

"He must like you a lot to sleep in the same bed and _not_ do anything." Clarissa said with obvious excitement.

"When will you see him again?" Catia questioned. Diana shrugged.

"Not sure."

"Did you tell him about the ball?" She asked again.

"Yes. They will be coming. Him and his family." Catia happily sighed at her answer.

"Good. They are fun. It's coming up soon. Maybe that's when you see him next."

Diana nodded. The ball was approaching soon, yet it still seemed too long to wait to see him. She stayed in her sisters' company until dinner. She was exhausted but happy to be back in her own bed by the time night came.

She lay awake in her bed and wondered what Tommy was doing at that moment. Perhaps he was doing the same or he was working, or maybe he was out drinking. She sighed and nestled herself deeper into her pillows and sheets. After just one night, she already missed the warmth he gave her. Sleeping alone was not the same.

**December 1919**

The following weeks flew by for the Riley sisters. Preparations for the ball occupied most of their time and with what little free time Diana had she tended to the horses.

Diana and Tommy spoke regularly over the phone. Occasionally, she received letters from him in the mail which she always loved. He sometimes included a box of pastries. It was more sentimental, and it was nice to have something tangible from him. She told him that this year, she and her sister would be traveling to Portugal for Christmas to spend it with their mother's family. Christmas was now three weeks away and they would be traveling to Portugal in two weeks and return to Derbyshire the 27th.

Tommy assured her that he would see her before she left the country. Whether it be London, Derbyshire, or even Birmingham, he was determined.

On his end, he had been preoccupied with his family and their foes. Arthur and Michael were sent to prison by Solomons and Campbell. After meeting with Alfie, he was able to free Arthur and Tommy learned that Polly had her own way to free her son. Even after that, he was in a conflict with Polly after Michael decided he wanted in on the family business.

Things were becoming stressful and heated in Birmingham. He wished he could return to London with Diana and escape it all, but there was no future for that as of current.

* * *

Thank you readers, please let me know your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**December 1919**

Elisabete studied her planner as she sat in the drawing room. It was mid-morning. Her house was eerily quiet. It was peaceful but there were no sounds of her younger sisters in the home and even Alfred was gone too. She knew Diana was outside at the stables. She didn't know how exactly; it was a cold and wet morning. There was no doubt going to be a rainstorm and she had absolutely no desire to take in that kind of weather.

Alfred and the other servants took their usual holiday leave. The Riley family always allotted each person more than enough time to be with family. Clarissa and Catia left early to travel to Portugal, too. They were traveling by plane. With the recent first passenger plane taking off in August, they were eager to be one of the firsts. They were eager to see some of their younger cousins while Diana and Elisabete knew that sometimes being with their mother's family was could be exhausting.

Being royalty was not easy as it always seemed to outsiders. There were expectations to be met and after the death of both of their parents, the Riley sisters were under much scrutiny from their family. Their grandmotherDuchess Maria of Braganza, and much of their other relatives questioned why they stayed in England. They questioned how they lived so far from the rest of their relatives and often they asked why Elisabete and Diana weren't married yet.

Nearly every time they visited, their relatives – primarily their grandmother and aunts, would bring over possible suitors for them to meet. The men obviously never impressed or wooed the girls, but that didn't stop their family from trying to marry off each daughter.

Elisabete wondered if she should mention to her family that she was becoming close with a man. They would be more than ecstatic to hear, but they would be questioning everything about him and Elisabete wasn't keen on lying. She couldn't tell them what his family truly did – even she didn't know everything that the Shelby family was involved in. But she could tell them that they are businessman, entrepreneurs maybe. That would surely allow her family to give her a break from their constant attacks.

The sound of a door slamming stirred Elisabete from her thoughts. She closed her planner and went into the kitchen. Diana had removed her muddy boots and was pouring a glass of water for herself. Elisabete took notice of her dirty clothes.

"Your clothes are absolutely filthy." She said as she took a seat at one of the barstools. She placed her planner on the white marble counter and leaned over on her shoulders. Diana grunted in response. She turned to her sister and leaned against the counter.

"I'm not prepared to leave the horses with that trainer." Diana spoke. She looked down at her socks and twirled the water in her hand.

"Why do you say that? We've used him before, and we won't be gone for long." Elisabete reassured. She eyed her younger sister. Her hair was messy and frizzy in what was left of a tight bun. She wore a mud-stained blue silk shirt with her usual riding pants. Diana had yet to look her sister directly.

"I'm not sure." Diana began. There was a change in her voice, and it was one that was rare in Diana. She took a long chug of water and finally looked at her sister. Her eyes were eerily brighter. "Just don't want anything to happen to them."

Elisabete hid her confusion. It was unlike her sister to be worried like this. She wondered if there was something else that worried her.

"Well, we don't leave for another few days. You still have time with them. What are you worried about happening?"

Diana stared at Elisabete with a strange grave face. Her dark dream played continuously in her head. She wasn't one to let dreams haunt her whenever they were bad, but this one gave her chills.

"I had a dream last night." She started. Diana bit her lip and looked down at Elisabete's planner. Her eyes glazed over as she continued. "More of a nightmare I should say. The house was ready for the ball, but no one was here except for you. There was a terrible storm and you went out to check on the horses and… the stables collapsed. You died and so did the horses."

The vision of black skies and the stables collapsing on Elisabete and the horses looped in Diana's head. Elisabete stared at her sister with shock. Her sister's vivid dream was the last thing she expected, and she was slightly disturbed of what it meant for her. The sudden sound of thunder cracking caused the sisters to jump. Diana looked out at the window and saw the sky turn to dark. Heavy rain began to hit the house and sounded like a stampede of hooves.

"It's just a dream." Diana said softly after she looked back at her sister. Elisabete tore her gaze from the window as well. She tried to hide her worried expression, but Diana saw. "Just don't go to the stables, eh?" She added with a faint smile and some humor to her voice.

"I had absolutely no intention of doing that anyway." Elisabete replied. She smiled but still her sister's dream made her think.

The Riley's weren't the most superstitious. They were raised by heavy Catholic's and dream interpretation was most definitely a thing in their practice, but still, this dream haunted Diana. She rarely had dreams such as these. She already had the most trouble actually sleeping and when she did dream, they mostly consisted of the war. To have a dream of her sister so specifically dying made her on edge.

"I wish Arthur was here." Elisabete blurted out. She tapped her fingers against her planner in a nervous manner. "Would be nice to have company in this weather."

Diana was surprised at her sister's sudden statement. She rarely spoke of Arthur like that. Her statement made her think of Tommy, and she knew it would be nice if he was here, too. Each brother would offer a sense of security and protection which both sisters secretly desired. Diana moved to join her sister at another bar stool.

"I know. I think the same of Tommy." Diana rubbed her face and pushed her frizzy hair back against her head.

The sisters sat in silence as both their minds wondered what it would be like if the Shelby men were in Derbyshire. Elisabete and Arthur's habitual nightly phone calls had stopped. She hadn't received the usual buzz for a few days. She waited up to nearly midnight every night and there was nothing. It worried her but Elisabete wasn't the type to stir anything without probable cause.

"Arthur didn't call last night. We speak every night at the same time." Elisabete admitted.

Diana peeked at her sister's expression through her lashes. Elisabete stared straight ahead at some cabinets. Her expression was blank, and Diana couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I'm sure he was very busy. He will call tonight." Diana stated matter-of-factly.

"He hasn't called for the past few days. I think something is wrong." She breathed. As soon as the words left her mouth, Elisabete felt like a weight was lifted. She was worried and even now more than ever after Diana's daunting dream.

Diana sat up more and faced her full on.

"When's the last you spoke to him?" She asked. Elisabete glanced to her and looked away. She couldn't look at her directly.

"Three days ago. Maybe… maybe he lost interest. It probably isn't anything to worry about." She shrugged. Diana stared hard at her sister. She didn't believe Arthur lost interest. There's no way in hell.

Diana and Tommy don't speak every night as Elisabete and Arthur did, but it was never more than three days that they didn't talk. She knew Tommy was a busy man and what he was busy with she wasn't sure if she wanted to know exactly, but she knew something was wrong. Maybe Arthur was in trouble, or worst, maybe he was dead.

Diana stood and exited the kitchen. Elisabete looked after her unable to move with wide hopeful eyes. Diana hurriedly entered her office and went straight to her desk. She entered the Birmingham number hoping that he would be at his desk.

In the kitchen, Elisabete slowly stood and exited the kitchen. She had a feeling her sister went into her office and was right when she heard her voice from down the hall.

"Yes, I'm alright." Diana answered. She could hear his confusion over the phone at her sudden call. "I- I'm not sure if I should be getting involved, but my sister hasn't heard from Arthur in a few days. I hope he is alright?"

Diana was met with silence. Her worst fears were beginning to worry her until Tommy cleared his throat.

"He is fine. He will be calling her soon." His voice was deeper and more concise. Maybe Diana shouldn't have called him so impulsively. "I'm sure he will tell your sister but let him be the one to do it first, eh. He was in jail but he's out now."

At that time, Elisabete stood at the doorway of the office. Her expression was one mixed with worry and hope.

"That's good to hear… very good to hear." Diana trailed off. She gave a soft smile to her sister and helpful nod and Elisabete walked away. She went back to the art room and plopped down on one of the lounge chairs. Thoughts of Arthur and of Diana's dream consumed her. Diana absentmindedly released the long breath she held.

"You alright?" He asked.

In Birmingham, Tommy sat at his desk with a cigarette between his lips. His coat was off, and he was trying to get some paperwork done regarding parts of his legal business.

The call from Diana was a pleasant surprise and her question was more of a surprise. He hadn't given any thought to Elisabete after Arthur was in jail. He'd have to make sure not to do that again if anything like this happened once more.

"What are Gypsy's thoughts on dreams?" Diana asked once she made sure Elisabete was no longer at her door. She pushed some stray hairs out of her face and spun in her chair.

"Had a bad dream, eh? What was it?" Tommy asked with interest. He tapped his cigarette in a tray then leaned back in his seat.

"It felt like it could've happened today. The house was decorated for the ball and no one was home. There was a storm, much like there is one coming now. Elisabete went to the stables to check on the horses and it collapsed. Killed her and the horses. I was there and saw the bodies. Then it changed and I was exiled from my family. They blamed me." Diana's voice grew soft as she finished. She hadn't told Elisabete the latter half.

"I don't have dreams like this." She continued with a stronger voice. "I don't dream unless it's about the war."

Tommy was deep in thought. He knew he had to answer her quickly but what would he say? The Romani are heavy into interpretations and to dream of death and exile was not good. They viewed dreams as premonitions or some secret knowledge of the future whether good or bad. He didn't like her seemingly random dream. He knew they were alone in their ginormous house, and he would have to do something about that.

"When we come for the ball, we'll bless your house, the stables and each of the horses, alright?" It was the best he could muster up. He hoped a blessing would cool both their thinking.

"Alright." Diana sighed into the phone. Tommy's answer didn't make her feel completely better, but it helped.

"You go to Portugal in two days?" He asked although he knew the answer. He hoped to change the subject for her benefit.

"Ay, in two days and there for a dreadful four. You may have the honor of meeting them. Some will be coming to the ball." Her tone changed and it sounded as though she loathed having to go to her other family.

"I look forward to it."

_You say that now._ Diana bit her bottom lip at the thought of Tommy Shelby meeting the rest of her family.

Diana didn't want to make him stay on the phone with her for too long and decided it was time to finish up their call.

"Well Tommy, thank you for answering the phone I'm sure you're quite busy. Although she won't admit it, Elisabete was worried about Arthur. She was beginning to think he lost interest in her." Diana said as she toyed with the phone cord with her finger. Tommy scoffed.

"I don't think that day will ever come. I'll make sure he reaches out to her."

"Thank you, goodbye Tommy."

"Bye, Diana."

Diana replaced the phone on its hook. The sound of his voice helped her in more ways than one and some she didn't even realize. She left her study and decided to go bathe. The mud on her clothes was beginning to harden and flake and that was the last thing she wanted to clean up.

On the other hand, Tommy stood and threw his coat and cap on. He exited his office and began towards the Garrison to find his older brother.

Upon entering the pub, Tommy found his brother and John at a table with a near empty bottle.

"Ah, good morning, Tom! We're celebrating my freedom!" Arthur belched out. He picked up the bottle to show Tommy and slammed it back down.

"Ay, don't celebrate too much. We're going to Derbyshire tonight. Your lass is worried about you." Tommy said. He slapped his brother's shoulder and began to pull out a cigarette. John laughed at Arthur's fallen face.

"Aw, you got a girl worried 'bout you! We should celebrate that!" The younger Shelby said.

"Ay, Tom. I got to call her. I forgot she hasn't heard from me." Arthur turned to his brother with big eyes and his voice was urgent as realization hit him.

"Ay, call her. This afternoon we go." Tommy paused to take a drag. "Diana had a bad dream. We're going to make sure nothing happens to them." When he finished, Tommy tightened up his suit and secured his hat and began to walk away from them.

"You going all the way to Derbyshire for a bloody dream, eh?" John scoffed. He shook his head in amazement.

"A dream, Tom?" Arthur called after him.

"A dream, Arthur. I'll tell you about it later. Be ready at 4." Tommy shouted back at the two just before he pushed open the doors to the pub.

His last-minute leave called for him to settle some business. Next on his list was to tell Polly he would be gone with Arthur. He knew she wouldn't like his sudden absence especially for a girl, but he'd tell her Diana's dream. Afterall, Polly was the Gypsy queen and her input would be useful.

**That Afternoon**

Tommy debated on telling Diana he was coming beforehand but the element of surprise drew him in more. The brothers were nearing the Derbyshire estate and they were more than ready to see their women.

Tommy had informed Arthur of Diana's dream in more detail once they began to drive. Just like himself, Arthur was not too happy with it and what it could possibly mean. A death in the Riley family, Elisabete's death, was not to happen under their protection. Tommy also told him what Polly said once he told her of the dream.

Initially, Polly scolded him for wanting to suddenly leave especially with the off-and-on rain. Continuously saying to _stop thinking with your cock_, but once he described Diana's dream her mindset changed. While she had only met Diana once, she knew the dream was some sort of premonition. She agreed with Tommy that they would bless them when they visited for the ball.

Tommy turned the vehicle past the unforgettable tree that marked the Riley's estate. Soon enough, they were passing the rectangular reflection pond. Even with the clouds a dark gray, the estate looked beautiful. They were lucky with the weather during their drive. It was raining when they left Small Heath but upon leaving the city it was somewhat clearer skies.

Diana scavenged the kitchen. She looked through their English Electric refrigerator and pantry searching for a meal to make. Alfred had left them fully stocked but Diana hadn't cooked for herself in almost a year. She wasn't sure what to make with the all of the options. In contrast, Elisabete was not the one to cook if she had to. Diana was the one in the family who had the best taste in cooking and Elisabete either burned everything or combined the worst ingredients when she did attempt to cook.

"Elisabete!" She called. Diana eyed some salted lamb in the refrigerator and decided that would make a decent dinner paired with rice and some other vegetables. "What do you think of lamb?" The sound of footsteps nearing alerted Diana that she was about to enter the kitchen.

"Yes, that sounds good." She simply replied and resumed the same seat on one of the bar stools that sat against the island. She came from downstairs in a pale purple floor-length gown with an ivory silk robe to cover her shoulders. Accompanying her was her current book. After the morning, the girls had attempted to keep themselves busy. There was an awkwardness in the house as a result from Diana's dream and the constant rain and dirty skies didn't help. The two tried to ignore it, but it was a constant thought in the back of both their heads.

Diana nodded at her sister's approval and removed the turquoise silk cape that draped over her shoulders. She tucked her loose hair behind her ears. Her hair was still slightly damp from her bath and began to dry in loose long curls.

She was now just in a beige chiffon gown similar to Elisabete's. They were comfortable gowns that were meant for lounging. It would have been inappropriate for Diana to be baring her shoulders but there was an exception as it was just her and Elisabete at home. She began to prep some of the food after she safely stowed her cape away from the food. Elisabete watched with keen eyes at Diana's skills. They were both deep in thought when three loud bangs came from the main door.

Diana and Elisabete stiffened. Diana slowly looked up at her sister and was met with the face of fear. She furrowed her brows.

"Who the hell could that be?" Diana asked although fully aware Elisabete had no idea. The older sister shook her head.

They both knew no one was to come to the estate, let alone in this weather. It couldn't be a stranger or maybe it was? But to find the estate exactly, the person had to know of it before. You don't just stumble upon the Chatsworth House.

Diana quickly wiped her hands on a towel and put her cape back on her shoulders. She tied its strap and grabbed the knife she was using and slowly began to walk towards the front door. She debated on going to the armory on the lower level to grab a gun but decided that would only frighten Elisabete more. Besides, they were probably overreacting.

Elisabete silently followed and stood in the middle of the interior doorway. They waited for any other sounds coming from the outside and were met with none. Diana cautiously walked to the nearby front window and peeked past the white curtain. A familiar black Rolls Royce was parked in their driveway.

"Do you see anything?" Elisabete asked in a whisper.

With confusion, Diana stood tall and without a glance to Elisabete, she pulled the front door open.

"Good evening, ladies. Sorry for the sudden intrusion." Arthur immediately said with a goofy smile on his red face. His voice was loud and echoed in the house.

Diana and Elisabete looked at the two brothers with shock written all over their faces. Tommy observed both of the women. They were clearly not expecting any company with bare faces and their silk robes and slippers on. He noticed the sharp blade in Diana's right hand and stifled a laugh.

"Arthur!" Elisabete exclaimed. She rushed past Diana and Arthur pulled her into him with an engulfing hug. Diana watched them a moment longer before changing her gaze to Tommy.

She raised a brow at him. He took a step inside and stood before her.

"What were you planning to do with that?" He asked with a nod to the knife. Diana noticed a hint of a smile on his upturned lips. She looked at the kitchen knife in her hand and felt foolish.

"I was just about ready to kill you." She said with amusement. "What are you doing here?"

"Come to keep you safe. You shouldn't be alone in this place." His face hardened and his tone was serious. From his words, she gathered they were here because of her phone call to him. She wouldn't say, but their sudden appearance made her feel much safer, and Tommy's concern for their safety warmed her.

"Well, come in then." She looked behind Tommy to Arthur and Elisabete still outside of the door. "Come in and out of this weather! I was just beginning to make dinner if you're hungry."

The four of them joined together in the Riley's large kitchen. The men had made themselves comfortable and sat at the bar top where Elisabete was just seated. They were in just their vests now and everyone had a glass of whiskey.

Arthur was telling the story of his recent experience in jail as Diana cooked. She figured he was giving the censored version but nonetheless kept interest. As she cooked; however, Diana's thoughts lingered to Tommy and Arthur's sudden but welcomed intrusion.

The air in the house had changed from this morning and now both girls felt much better. Diana had not realized how much her dream had dragged her down that morning. She paused from rinsing some rice to take a sip of whiskey and to listen to some of Arthur's storytelling. She glanced at Tommy who sat directly in front of her and was met with his immediate stare. She gave him a small smile before focusing her attention on Arthur. She still felt his burning stare on her though and eventually she couldn't help but return it.

She looked over his uniform appearance complete with his iconic cigarettes. He looked no different than when she saw him last. She broke their stare to return to cooking. The meat was sizzling on the stove and was bathed with red wine, rosemary and a balsamic reduction. She had the rice to cook last and that was the easiest of all.

Tommy half paid attention to his brother's speech of his time in jail. The other half was focused on the beauty before him. He was content watching Diana cook while they both sipped their whiskey. She disrobed from the turquoise cape when they first entered the kitchen and while he had already seen her in just her nightwear, seeing her in a sleeveless off-white gown made it feel like the first time again.

Diana was happy with her work in the kitchen as the four of them had moved themselves into the dining room. While they sat the gentlemen in the dining room, Elisabete caught Diana in the kitchen.

"Can you believe this?" Elisabete asked in a hushed whisper. She grabbed her sister's forearm to emphasize the Shelby men's arrival.

"No, I can't."

"What did you say to Tommy?" Elisabete asked again. Her eyes were wide and bright. Diana could tell she was beyond happy at Arthur's sudden arrival.

"I asked him if Arthur was okay… and I told him about that dream. He said nothing to me that he was coming." Diana shrugged.

"Well, a blessing it is. Where are you going to have Tommy sleep?" Diana pursed her lips. _Damn_. She hadn't thought of that yet.

"Honestly, I don't know. What about you?"

"I think with me. I'll offer him a room, but… even just knowing he's here I'd want to sleep next to him." Elisabete seemed sure of her answer. Diana's face changed to one of amusement. It was rare that her sister was so thought-out with her plans. Especially involving a man.

"I won't tell anyone long as you don't either." Diana teased with a smile and a nudge of her elbow. A small, light laugh came from Elisabete. She agreed and walked with Diana back to the dining area.

"My God, Diana this is amazing." Arthur complimented after his first bite. Elisabete joined in and agreed. Diana smiled and thanked them both.

"This is very good, Diana." Tommy also commented. She smiled and nodded at him. He wasn't sure if he ever had a home cooked meal like this.

"A toast – to Diana's grand cooking and dinner with the best company!" Arthur boosted his glass up and looked at each person as he spoke. His final gaze rested on Elisabete to his left.

"Aye." Tommy agreed and raised his glass. Elisabete and Diana immediately followed. With a chorus of clinking glasses, they each took a hefty sip of their drink. Diana began to continue eating and watched her sister and Arthur become consumed in their own conversation. She took this time to address Tommy.

"Thank you for coming here. I assume you've come because of what I said over the phone, you didn't have to do that."

He watched her finish speaking while he chewed his food. He took his time before answering.

"You're welcome. It makes all of us more at ease." He said, Diana minutely nodded and sipped her drink again.

They finished dinner over adult conversations. Their families were a common topic. Each side had stories of their younger siblings that were comical and entertaining. Eventually, they ended up in one of the tea rooms. It was meant for entertaining guests and had everything one needed to successfully do so. Elisabete placed a record on the player and soon the entire house hummed with a beautiful song.

Diana sat next to Tommy on a love seat next to the bare fireplace. Across from them sat Elisabete while Arthur went around pouring everyone their whiskey.

"Let's light this fire, eh?" Arthur asked as he finished topping off Elisabete's glass.

"Good idea. There's some more fire in that basket." Diana nodded to a wicker cube near them. She nestled into her spot on the couch and pulled her legs onto the sofa. She turned her attention to Tommy as Elisabete began to help Arthur.

"I assume you and Arthur will be staying the night." She began. She watched Tommy light a cigarette and toss the matches onto the table beside him. "You can stay in the west wing. There's a large and comfortable room there."

"What wing is your room on?" He asked after a puff. He cocked his head slightly and waited for her answer. He found it humorous that the home had separate wings.

"The east side."

"Does my room have a phone?"

Diana's right brow rose slightly at his mysterious question before she answered 'No'. She was about to continue to tell him that her office had one if he needed for business, but he cut in.

"Then you can't call me if you don't want to sleep alone." He said with a straight face. Diana froze at his statement. Oh, his boldness. Her traditional approach to having guests made her seem naive but since she opened the door to Tommy, her mind was constantly racing with where he might sleep since he walked in.

She watched him bring his cigarette to his lips.

"We weren't planning on having any guests." Is all she could manage to reply. Just the thought of having him sleep in her home made her weak enough, and if he was to sleep on the opposite side of the house only God knows what she might end up doing.

"And are you happy we came? We can leave." His finished sentence nearly seemed like a threat. Diana leaned back further on the sofa and lifted her chin higher.

"You know that we are, and I suppose that you're right." Her words were slow as she made sure to use the proper words. Around Thomas Shelby, she needed to be at her right wits.

"Right about what?"

"That I can't call you if I want company."

From that moment on, there was tension between them, but the most desirable kind. While they conversed amongst each other and switched records, the four of them enjoyed each other's time and more often than not, Diana found herself wondering if this is what it would be like if they were wed to each other. She couldn't deny that she would love to do this in the future - as husband and wife.

For the next two hours, there was an ample number of intimate looks between Diana and Tommy, some that Diana tried to ignore or pretended not to see. Sometimes, there was the occasional touch or the lingering of a hand or fingers on one's knee or back. It was these touches that excited them both and made their hearts race.

A large yawn suddenly interrupted the conversation between Diana and Elisabete.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry Diana, I'm so sleepy." Elisabete said as she patted her mouth. Her eyes were low and there was a light darkness forming beneath them.

"Aye, I can walk you to bed if you're ready." Arthur offered. He hunched forward so he was closer to Elisabete.

"Well, I suppose so. I'm afraid if I have another drink, I'll fall asleep drunk right here."

Diana smiled at her. For an older sibling, it seemed like Diana could top her in most things. Elisabete stood and walked to Diana. She bent and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Diana. And goodnight, Tommy."

"Goodnight, sister." Diana nodded in her direction and gave a short nod to Arthur after he bid farewell. A few moments later, it was just Diana and Tommy sitting in the tearoom with the record player filling the air.

Diana swirled what was left of her drink in her hand. She hadn't dared to look at Tommy after her sister and Arthur left the room.

"Shall we finish the bottle?" Tommy asked. She glanced up at him and politely nodded. There wasn't much left anyway and it left about one more glass for them each. She figured once finished, she would go to bed.

He stood and poured her up.

"I'm happy to hear Arthur and Michael were able to get out of jail." She began as she watched Tommy resume his position beside her. He kicked up his right leg, so its ankle rested on top of his opposite knee. "You helped to free him, too?"

A small snort came from him before he answered. His gaze didn't leave the glass in his hand.

"Michael? No, his mother freed him all on her own." He said with a tinge of annoyance. Diana decided not to question anymore based on his reaction.

"Well, your family is together again. That's all that matters." He ignored her sweet comment after being consumed of the thought of his aunt fucking Campbell. He downed half of his glass and looked over at her.

"How is your family in Portugal? You like to visit them?"

It was now Diana's turn to scoff. She took a long sip before answering.

"They are a handful." She began. Her eyes trailed over to the fire and she momentarily got lost in its flames. "They have high but old standards they expect us to fulfill. I wouldn't be surprised if they locked us in a room with a group of men they wanted us to marry."

The thought of that made Tommy sour.

"Who do they want you to marry?"

Diana shrugged before answering.

"Noble men… politicians. It's more of a transaction instead of a relationship, but it started with my mother who refused to follow them."

"With your father?"

"With my father." She confirmed. Diana turned her head slightly to speak directly to him. "Obviously, I wasn't around then but I heard when my mother and father were engaged it was total hell. They grew to love him, though, so I think that will make it easier on my sisters and I."

"Will they all be at the ball?" He asked. He wasn't the type to ask so many questions nor was he used to it, but it was necessary. He needed to know exactly what he was getting into when the ball came.

"Not all, but always my aunts and cousins. I don't think my grandparents will be attending. They're getting too old to travel." She took another drink and looked at Tommy's expression. He seemed to be in deep thought. "Don't worry, they will like you." She added with a small smirk.

His eyes returned to hers and his expression softened.

"What will you introduce me as?" He tried to make his question come off as easy as possible, but he was genuinely curious.

"I'm not sure, how would you want me to introduce you?" For a moment, Diana thought heavily about it. Before she could decide what to call him, she had to know what it was they were doing. "Is the patriarch of the Peaky Blinders gang sufficient?" She teased.

"Ay, that will go over well." Tommy paused and thought over his next statement. "Introduce me as the man who is courting you."

Diana's amused face turned serious at her realization of what he just said. Her stomach began to feel uneasy and her pulse began to quicken. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was speechless. Tommy Shelby was _courting _her. Next would be engagement… then marriage.

Tommy watched her like a hawk and carefully observed every one of her changed expressions. He even began to have a restless feeling within him as he waited for her response.

"Courting me…" Diana said. A small genuine smile began to grow on her slips and eventually Tommy noticed her cheeks turning red. She tore her eyes away from him and focused on the glass in her hands.

Diana had been courted once before. By a man before the war, it had continued for some months until they both left for Sommes and the man had died. Aside from that time, Diana had not allowed herself to become close with any other man. Not due to her sadness of the death of her first lover, but because she lacked interest in anyone, that is until she met Thomas Shelby.

A small giggle came from her and it perked Tommy's senses. He watched her absentmindedly trace the rim of the glass with her thumb.

"What do you think about that?"

She searched his eyes as if they would tell her the right thing to say. Truth is, she loved the idea, but she was so stunned she had no idea what the proper reply would be.

"I like it." Was all she could manage. She let out a shaky breath. "You, Thomas Shelby are courting me, Diana Riley."

Diana sat less than a foot away from him and Tommy placed his near empty glass on the table and sat up. Gracefully, he intertwined his fingers into her hair at the base of her neck and pulled her lips to his.

Her smooth lips eagerly met his and they consumed each other for some moments longer before Tommy rested his forehead against hers. Their breathing was both shallow and quicker than usual.

"Aye, Diana. I am courting you." His deep voice sent vibrations through her and she relished in the moment.

A content sound came from Tommy's throat as he resettled into his seat to become more comfortable against her. In turn, she nestled against him and fit comfortably by his side.

"I've been wanting to do that since you first opened the door… with that knife in your hand." A coy smile crept upon his face as he hinted to their kiss and she playfully nudged him. He looked down at her with admiration and kissed the top of her head.

Tommy took one last drag of his smoke before tapping it out on the tray beside him. A sudden bolt of lightning flashed and briefly illuminated the room. The sudden light and noise reminded Diana of her strange dream and she buried herself deeper into Tommy's side. She took a deep breath and could only smell his recognizable cologne mixed with smoke.

"How was the drive here? It's dangerous to drive in this." She asked him.

"We got lucky with the rain. It'd be a good day for a Gypsy wedding." Tommy answered as he stared out of the large windows that were far across from them. He couldn't see anything besides darkness and the occasional lightning bolt in the distance.

"How's that?"

"Gypsy superstition. Rain is good luck for a wedding."

Diana sat up at his statement. She downed the rest of her drink and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Then perhaps my dream is twisted?"

Tommy watched her and pursed his lips slightly. He tilted his head while he thought.

"Is Elisabete getting married in your dream?"

Diana made a face and shook her head. She noticed the warm light from the fire flicker on Tommy's face. The shadows enhanced his sharp features and against the overall darkness of the room, his blue eyes seemed to glow. Instinctively, Diana found herself leaning closer to him. They locked eyes with each other, and it wasn't until she was just a few inches in front of him did Tommy close the gap between them.

Their kiss was more passionate and heavier than ever before. Unsure if it was from the copious amount of whiskey she drank or the announcement that Tommy was now dating her, her head swirled at every touch between them.

Her arms found their way to wrap around his neck at the same time he wrapped his around her waist. Tommy pulled her so that she was nearly straddling him. Diana pulled her head back and they both gathered their breathing.

Tommy took in her appearance in the warm glow of the fire. Her turquoise cape hung loose now and slightly off of one shoulder. His eyes coursed over her entirely before returning to her own hazel eyes.

A satisfying hum came from Diana as she tilted her head to rest her forehead against his. She had an ultimatum now.

"Shall we go to bed?" She asked him. She tried to keep her voice as steady as she could and was hopeful that he would see her confidence instead of her nervousness.

"Will you show me to my room in the west wing?" Tommy asked with a sliver of sarcasm. Diana rolled her eyes at him and removed herself from his lap. She stood and smoothed down her dress and adjusted her cape.

"Come." She instructed shortly. She outstretched her right hand for Tommy to take and after a moment he obliged.

Diana silently led Tommy to the east staircase of the house and up the staircase. Upon entering her room, Tommy took great appreciation for how lavish it was. He had never seen a bedroom such as hers. The crystal chandelier took his immediate attention.

"There is the bathroom there if you'd like to freshen up before bed." Diana nodded to the short hallway. She sat at the edge of her bed and watched Tommy.

He took large steps towards her and stopped when he stood right before her. He slowly went to pull the string that fastened her cape around her. It fell and slipped onto the floor to reveal her olive shoulders and chest. With both of his hands, he cradled her face and his eyes coursed over her pretty features. Diana's eyes closed at his heated touch and there was a faint smile on her lips.

Her eyes suddenly opened, and her hands found their way to his shirt. She gently pulled him down closer to her while unbuttoning the bottom. Tommy planted a desirable kiss that grew and grew. In one quick motion, Tommy released his hands from her face and swiftly picked her up to move her farther onto the bed. He stood tall and removed his shirt.

Diana sat with her knees up on the bed and took in the sight before her. Tommy dropped his shirt and slipped from his shoes before he joined her on the bed. He crawled to her until he was just above her. It wasn't hard to notice Diana's rapid breathing from the way her chest was rising and falling. It all turned Tommy on more. He had been waiting for this moment since he first laid eyes on her and he was determined to make it euphoric for both of them.

She met his lips with a desire of her own and soon they were entangled with each other on the bed. Her mind cloudy from the chorus of moans and heated sensations from Tommy, Diana was in her own state of heaven. Their equal desire for one another allotted them to have nearly the same emotions from one another's actions.

They had no sense of time once they finished and lay together in a pool of their heightened desire for one another. Diana tried to match her heavy breathing to Tommy's as she lay on his chest and felt it move. In a daydreaming state, her fingertips brushed over the fine hairs that embroidered his strong bust.

After a few moments, Tommy sat up and rested his back against the headboard. Diana stayed near his waist and hugged a pillow. She watched him lean over and grab his pack of cigarettes from his vest pocket on the floor. With ease, he lit it and tossed the pack and lighter on her bedside table.

He took a long and deep inhale and let the smoke sit inside him. The buzz was just what he needed to top off his night with Diana. He glanced down at the woman. She was now looking at his toned stomach with distant eyes. With his free hand, Tommy gently ran his fingers through her hair and gained her attention.

"How long were you planning to stay here?" Diana asked. She looked up at him through her dark lashes.

"Until you leave, if that's alright."

"I'd like that."

Eventually, Diana dozed off while Tommy continued to massage her scalp and finish his smoke. One he did, he turned off the light and tucked them both into bed.

The next morning, Diana woke up wrapped by heavy arms. Her eyes opened to the teal wallpaper of her room. The steady breathing behind her reminded her of last night's events. She couldn't believe it.

As best as she could, she tried to turn herself to face the man beside her without waking him. Once facing the other way, she was met with his icy stare.

"Good morning." She whispered. Tommy grunted and closed his eyes. He pulled her tighter into him and ran his fingers across her bare skin. Content with just staying in bed, she closed her eyes again too and fell back to sleep.

The sound of soft rain hitting windows and the smell of smoke woke Diana again. This time, Tommy was seated up against the headboard again with a cigarette poised between his lips as he stares out the window at the calming morning rain.

"Morning." He greeted. His voice was more dry than usual.

Diana sat up and stretched. A long yawn escaped her lips as she pulled her sheets above her chests to cover her exposed breasts. A sheepish smile crept onto Tommy's face. She gave him a look and felt heat rise to her cheeks. Diana pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins. Tommy traced her uncovered back with his hand.

"How is it that you smoke at all times of the day?" Diana asked him with one sharp brow raised.

Tommy took a drag before extending it out to her.

"You want?"

Diana narrowed her eyes at him, but she reached for it and placed it between her lips. Tommy expected her to hold it awkwardly and cough for her first time, but he was impressed when she held and smoked it like a veteran.

"I was a spoiled, little rich girl who partied all the time. Of course, I used to smoke these damn things." She said to him with a glimmer in her eye. She answered his unspoken question.

"Here I thought you were a sheltered, innocent princess." He replied as he took back his smoke. She once again took him by surprise.

"You knew from the first time you met me that I was nothing of that sort." She pointed her chin up as she spoke and exhaled the remaining smoke in her lungs. He had to agree with her there.

Diana began to move over Tommy so she could get off the bed, but Tommy grabbed her elbow and pulled her to him to give her a strong kiss.

"Now you can go." He said with devious grin and waved his hand. Diana rolled her eyes and successfully reached the floor beside the bed.

In complete bliss, Tommy watched a nude Diana go about her room and cloth herself in a silk robe. She left him alone as she went to the bathroom.

Tommy took this isolation to reflect on his actions. He officially claimed his relationship with Diana, to which he was quite proud of. Now, just as she had to tell her family, he also had to inform his own. He knew his brothers would be the easiest to tell and most happy for him, but it was Ada and Polly's reaction he dreaded. Ada had yet to even meet Diana and her sisters and Polly was still skeptical.

Ideally, he would tell them when he returned to Small Heath tomorrow then everyone would get along at the Riley's ball. But that was only in a perfect world and who knows how his wild family might react.

"Are you hungry? There is breakfast downstairs." Diana said as she reentered her bedroom. Her face was fresh and just washed, and her hair was pulled into a loose low bun.

Tommy grunted and tapped out his cigarette. He would have to think of his family another time, it was all about Diana now.

For the remainder of their stay, the Riley sisters and Shelby brothers didn't do much besides entertain themselves around the house. The weather had stayed dismal with on-and-off rain showers, but Diana and Tommy were able to find some dry time to check on their horses.

Their night resulted nearly the same as the previous night. Dinner turned into drinking around the fire and then after that, it turned into retiring to their respected bedrooms for a night full of intimacy and passion.

The morning of Diana and Elisabete's leave, the two couples shared a large breakfast together. Breakfast was the only meal Elisabete could really help out with, so the sisters were able to create a feast for the four of them.

Diana had yet to have a chance to speak with her older sister about her and Tommy's new relationship. The boys stayed in the kitchen as they cooked and she wondered if anything happened between Arthur and her, too.

Once they finished breakfast, Arthur and Tommy hung around a bit before their return to Birmingham.

"Your family can come early the day of the ball. I've already assigned rooms for them." Diana told Tommy as they returned to the house from the stables. Tommy wanted one last look at the horses and one more moment with Diana alone before he left.

"Thank you. They'll be excited to come."

"I'm excited to see them all, and to meet your sister."

Tommy wondered how Ada would take the news. She was closer in age to Clarissa and Catia, but he hoped she would get along with all of them. Maybe they would be the sisters she never had.

Before they entered the house, Tommy pulled Diana aside and gave her another long passionate kiss. This would be the last time he saw her for a few days, and after the past two nights, it would be torture for him.

"I'll see you in a few days. Travel safe, eh?" He said as he grasped the sides of her head firmly. Diana gave a meek nod.

"Aye, you travel safely as well. Tell your family Merry Christmas from me, eh?"

Tommy only nodded and gave her one more swift kiss before ushering her back inside the warm home. After entering the house, Diana and Tommy found Elisabete and Arthur at the front door.

"This is farewell for now, Diana." Arthur boomed as they approached. Diana laughed at his antics and she gave the big man a hug. He squeezed her tight and longer than she expected.

"Just for a few days, Arthur. Next time we see you, we'll be partying for New Year's Eve." Diana told him once she was released from his hold.

"Aye, cannot wait for that. Tom, shall we get to it?" Arthur threw on his cap and gave his brother a nod to their car. He opened the front door and the cold, damp air flew into the house.

Diana wrapped her robe tighter around her from the sudden chill and looked between the well-dressed brothers. They dressed in similar style in their three-piece suits and traditional Peaky Blinder haircut. Tommy gave his brother a curt nod and adjusted his own cap over his dark hair.

"Diana, Elisabete." Tommy bid goodbye to each woman with his hands deep in his pockets. He gave one more long look to Diana before descending downstairs to the driveway with Arthur following.

Diana and Elisabete watched from their high position as the brothers pulled away from their driveway until they could no longer see them on their long road.

"Holy shit, Diana." Elisabete said. She sounded like she was in a state of stupor. Diana peeked at her through her lashes and stifled a laugh. Elisabete looked like she was in a daze with her jaw slightly slack.

"_I know_." Diana drew out. She shut the door and turned to her sister. "He's courting me."

Elisabete gasped at her sister's news.

"Aye, Arthur declared the same to me! You must tell me more on our way to Portugal. Do you think they planned it?!"

"I don't know, but we're both being courted by Shelby men…" Diana trailed off.

"It's funny. I never would have viewed them as the courting type, but they must know that that's how it must be for us. If we're to be wed to anyone that is." Elisabete began to explain as they walked towards the kitchen.

She rambled on about how the two eldest Shelby's knew that if they wanted to be with one of them, they had to do it properly and the old-fashioned way. It was obvious Elisabete was in an amazing mood by her non-stop one-sided conversation. Diana half paid attention and started to think about what their family in Portugal would say.

Part of her was hopeful that her family would approve of the men. It would make it much easier for her and Elisabete, after all Tommy held the title of OBE and they did have their own successful companies, but they were not high-class men with noble titles. They were men - _gangsters_, from the dirty town of Small Heath, Birmingham.


	12. Chapter 12

**December 24, 1919 **

Infanta Dona Maria Francisca silently inspected her four granddaughters with narrowed blue eyes. She sat across from them – Elisabete alone on a chair while the twins and Diana sat together on a red velvet sofa. It was the first time she had seen all of them together since last Christmas. One of her servants came around with tea and she took note of their interactions with the man.

Her granddaughters were some of the most looked after people although they had no clue. Dona Maria often had her own men report back to her on what the Riley's were up to. She was a peculiar witty old woman and although she is nearing the age of 80, she still had the mouth and eye of a 20-year-old. She focused on Diana. She was the only one with her hair down in smooth waves with some pieces tucked behind one ear to show off a heavy gold and emerald earring. Dona Maria had taken interest when she heard that Diana was keen on following their late father's business. It was rare and unusual that a noble woman would do such a thing, but she liked it as it reminded her of herself.

"Bella Diana, tell me how is your father's businesses? Catia and Clarissa tell me you've been doing well." She asked with a high tone. Diana peered at her grandmother over the rim of her teacup as she blew on the liquid. She wondered what else her sisters have told her.

Dona Maria, her hair now a bright white that seemed to glow against her tan skin, still maintained her timeless beauty. She dressed in a bright yellow gown that nearly matched the yellow and gold walls of her tearoom. She wore a small simple crown-like hair barrette that matched a gold tear-shaped necklace.

"Business is doing very well, Avó. We are maintaining quite a profit and there have been no issues since my father's death." Diana chose her words well and she sat more erect than usual. She knew she was under her grandmother's scrutiny.

"Well," Dona Maria began. She took a loud sip of her tea. "Fortuna é fortuna. You have plenty of that here." She placed her teacup on the table in front of them and added two sugar cubes. She loudly stirred with a small spoon. The four girls patiently sat awaiting their grandmother's next move with their tea in their laps. "But it seems you like to manage business, hm?"

Diana nodded.

"It is an interest of mine." She admitted.

"Business, horses. Elisabete, do you help Diana?"

"Yes, I accompany her whenever there is business outside of Derbyshire."

"Well, that is a blessing to hear. God protect you both having to go out in those other cities." Dona Maria's voice turned sour at the mention of other cities.

"It's quite eye opening actually. It's humbling." Diana added. Her statement was bold against her grandmother's and she felt the instinct to defend those _other cities_.

"Mm, yes. Humbling indeed. It shows you how blessed you are." Dona Maria raised her cup to her lips and took another loud sip. "Dinner will be in an hour. Sues primos will be arriving throughout the evening." She said after smacking her lips together.

The four sisters nodded their understandings and reassured that they would be present around the large estate to see their family. Diana took a sip of her tea and relaxed against the sofa. She always felt so uptight speaking to her grandmother. It wasn't that the old woman was a pain to speak to – although sometimes that was the case. It was just that in their family, once things are said you can't take them back. They each had a job to fulfill and if it wasn't done correctly, then you would never hear the end of it.

Catia and Clarissa erupted into conversation about whether they were going to change before dinner tonight – they were. Diana tossed a look to Elisabete and found her biting her lip nervously and staring at her cup.

"Diana." Dona Maria called. She had moved over to the doorway of the tearoom. She waved her hand at her to come. With a nod, Diana placed her cup on the table and gave a look to Elisabete. She returned it with a small smirk and a shrug.

"Yes, avó?" Diana asked once she joined the elderly woman's side. Dona Maria wrapped her arm through Diana's and led her towards the outside patio.

"Come walk in the garden with me."

Diana only nodded in response. Her stomach began to drop as she wondered why her grandmother was pulling her outside. Was it something she knew? Was it something Diana had done?

They descended white marble steps and faced the entrance of a large square garden. Large rose bushes lined the entry way and they walked through an archway lined with vines and other foliage. Dona Maria was right, sunset was the perfect time in the garden. There was a warm glow among all the flowers and the smell was rich with earth. The two slowly began to walk through the various rows among the garden.

"So, I hear there is a man." Dona Maria began. She patted her other free hand against Diana's forearm. Diana let out a deep breath before answering. Of course, she knew already.

"Yes… there is. Do I dare ask how you know?" Diana glanced down at her grandmother. There was a faint smile on her face.

"You already know how I know." Dona Maria chuckled at her. Diana had a feeling it was Catia and Clarissa who spilled it. She wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"I'll have to speak with them later. So, what have you heard of him?"

Dona Maria hummed and picked a flower from a nearby bush before answering.

"A businessman from Birmingham. A _cigano _with the title of OBE. You met him how?" Her voice hissed the Portuguese word for gypsy and Diana felt her chest become heavy.

"He worked with my father."

Dona Maria made a sound. She was silent for a few minutes as they continued to walk around the lavish and ornate garden.

"All your life you had never shown interest in any man like I hear you do with him." Dona Maria said with a very meticulous voice.

Diana scoffed. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She would most definitely have to speak with Catia and Clarissa now and teach them to hold their tongue.

"What is it you've heard?"

"You go to London with him, his family visits your house, many telephone calls… Bella Diana, Eu conheço você. You are much like me. Or how I used to be." She paused in front of a medium-sized fountain. The copper fountain was Dona Maria's coat of arms. A stallion upright with three scratches on his side and olive branches twisting around him. "You are the smartest of your sisters, the boldest, and the most pretty."

"Avó!" Diana grabbed her hand and gave her an incredulous look.

"Deixe-me terminar criança!" _Let me finish child! _Dona Maria pulled her to a nearby bench to sit.

"It is true, and you know it. What other woman in our family voluntarily goes to the most gruesome war? Not even I would." She gave Diana a pointed look. "So, you must be with a man who matches that." She continued. "Some things I hear of this Thomas Shelby… some things are good, but some _not_. Do you know that?"

Diana swallowed and couldn't look away from her grandmother's intense stare. Her heart quickened at the mere mention of his name and she slowly nodded.

"Yes, I know." She gravely replied. "He is intelligent, smarter than I think I'll ever know and-" She began to defend him, but Dona Maria cut her off.

"And so, you have to take these things into consideration. Question not only is he right for you but is he right for who you are? Your family? Ciganos bring harm. Accidental or intentional you're not the only one at risk. You must think of your sisters."

Diana huffed but she made no reply yet. They continued their walk in silence as Diana pondered about her grandmother's question. Was Tommy right for her? Dona Maria was right, she had never been like this with any other man and everybody that knew her knew it, too. Diana didn't find Tommy to be a man who would only use her for her title, although a _cigano_, she knew deep in her heart it wasn't like that between them.

"I think he is right for me." She finally said. It had taken a lot of energy for her to admit it and especially to Dona Maria. "I feel like he is, but..."

"But your head tells you that he may not be." Dona Maria finished. "We have met men who lie about their motives and we will continue to meet more. I have always been the hardest on you, Diana, because you're the one who needs it and you're the one who can take it. Since you were little, I knew you would do great things and you've already done so much. Your sisters are too fragile. They cannot comprehend some of the things we must do, and so you need someone who is your balance. Someone who can comprehend those things." Diana sighed and looked down at her and her grandmother's hands.

"You know how difficult it was at first for your mother to be with your father." Dona Maria continued with a softer voice. "It was because we were entering a new era that was challenging and unfamiliar to our previous traditions. We loved your father very much, but now we know that times are changing, and you and your sisters are much more powerful than you know. You are the upcoming generation of the Francisca's and what you do today will determine how our family will be in the years to come, and even after you are gone."

Her voice had changed from one of sincerity to seriousness and Diana's brows furrowed the more Dona Maria spoke. At that moment, she hated the responsibilities she had to carry. She hated the role she must place. The title she had to presume. Dona Maria's face hardened, and she looked to Diana. Her usual calm and seedy blue eyes were now fierce and wide.

"You and your sisters have a coveted position in our family. When I die, there will be responsibilities that you will have to take. You alone have the capacity to manage the brunt of it, but you need someone who will take care of you, protect you, understand what you do, but most importantly someone you can _trust_. I trust you will make the right decision and you will."

Diana looked at her grandmother with confusion, but the lady paid her no attention. With a sigh, Diana relaxed against the cold bench and stared at the fading sunset. Thoughts of Tommy and her future within her own family twisted Diana's mind. She didn't want to make these decisions. These decisions that would affect not just her life but her sisters and even the Shelby's.

"Your sisters, do they know of the Shelby family and what they do? Do they know your real business with them?" Dona Maria suddenly asked, her eyes still focused on the fading sun. Diana turned to her and wondered how she knew, but of course, Dona Maria was the matriarch of their family and she had her ways.

"Only Elisabete knows of our true business with them. Even I don't know the full extent of what the Shelby's do. Do you?"

"If I did, Diana, I still wouldn't tell you. It's best that way. Keep it from the twins. They wouldn't understand." Dona Maria turned her head and smiled.

"The pauper and the princess." She said with a familiar twinkle in her wise eyes. "But pauper no more. They will be at your ball, hm?"

"Yes," Diana nodded. "His whole family will be there."

Dona Maria chuckled.

"Let's hope your cousins don't swallow them whole."

"I think they'd have a hard time doing that, avó. You do know that his brother is courting Elisabete?" Dona Maria rolled her eyes at her and waved her hand in a dismissing manner.

"Of course, I know. Catia likes to talk. I didn't need to hire anybody to find out about their relationship."

"But you hired someone to look into mine?!" Diana asked with a raised voice.

"Querida, I have men everywhere. You're always the secretive one. Besides, it's your relationship that is more important." Dona Maria's voice was cool and calm in compared to her granddaughter's. Diana released a loud sigh.

"And why is that, avó? Why isn't Elisabete's, who is the oldest, more important? From what you've said, I think I should know if anything should happen." Diana tried her hardest to get through to Dona Maria. Frustration was evident in her voice, but Dona Maria stared blankly at her in response.

"Do you think Elisabete can handle running our family? Our nobility is defunct but that does not mean we don't have obligations, duties, and enemies." Dona Maria stated matter-of-factly.

"So, then I'm the one who is going to run our family? I don't want the responsibility, avó. I don't want to live in Portugal. Can I even have it? By right, it will go to Elisabete no matter what."

"Aye, it will go to Elisabete, but you will advise, and you'll do it damn well. You do not have to be in Portugal all the time, Diana. Even Elisabete doesn't, but someone has to take care of this family and its legend." Dona Maria's voice turned firm and her sentence turned into an order. Diana couldn't help the incredulous expression spread on her face. She held her tongue from asking anymore questions and looked away to the sky. It seemed like no matter what Dona Maria would dodge Diana's questions. The pink sky was now turning purple and it was soon time to go back inside before they were surrounded by total darkness.

"Shall we go inside, avó?" Diana asked in a faint voice.

She had given up on questioning her grandmother's odd questions and statements. Dona Maria gave her agreement and the two returned to the large house arm-in-arm. She had lost sense of time while outside, but Diana knew it was close to dinner time when she heard the loud conversations coming from the tearoom. Some of her cousins must've arrived and she was not yet ready to face them. Diana walked her grandmother to her bedroom and then went to her own. She decided a freshening up and change of attire would allot her enough time to face more of her family.

Her room was vastly different than her own in Derbyshire. Her grandmother's estate had a common theme throughout – gold. The room was lined with beige walls with bright gold accents and decorations. Four smaller chandeliers hung from each corner of the room and brightly illuminated the room. A large king bed with a golden headboard was centered in the room and aside from a wardrobe that was adjacent and neighboring nightstands, the room was bare. Diana sat on the edge of her bed and exhaled a breath that seemed to let go of all the pent-up tension she contained from her time in Portugal so far. Her conversation with Dona Maria had taken a toll on her stress level and she hoped – prayed, that dinner would go much smoother.

**That evening **

"Oh, my god." The immediately recognizable voice nearly made Diana cringe.

"Bella Diana, na carne! Do my eyes play tricks on me?!" The obnoxiously loud voice came from Luanna. She was the Riley's first cousin, and daughter of their mother's younger sibling Aline.

Diana forced a tight smile on her face as she entered the tearoom. Luanna sat in a high-back chair with a cigarette in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other. A wide, cat-like smile was plastered on the brunette's long face.

"Querida Luanna, it's been a long time." Diana greeted with a cool voice. She approached her cousin and Luanna obviously looked her up and down with brown narrow eyes. She puffed on her long cigarette before standing and giving Diana a hug.

Diana moved to sit at the matching chair next to her and she finally made a small greeting to her sisters. They sat around the tearoom looking expectantly at Diana. They hadn't seen her since she took the walk with Dona Maria and they no doubt had questions.

Dona Maria's longtime butler, Afonso, approached Diana with a tray of one glass of champagne. She dutifully took it and gave the man her warmest thank you. It was as if he read her mind.

"So, what's new in your world, prima?" Luanda's high voice resulted in Diana's full attention and she forced another smile.

Cousin Luanna was the same age as Diana and younger by two months. She was close with the Riley family while they were all young but as she matured, she began to share a resemblance to her crazy mother. She had always been jealous of Diana and her sisters once she realized the different lives they lived. The Riley's had freedom and were entitled, her mother and deceased father were nearly the opposite. Luanna was practically forced to become obsessed with wealth and finding a proud husband as per her mother. She unfortunately lacked substance as she grew older.

In their youth, Diana and Luanna had been the closest but Luanna had tantrums and fits of nonsensical rage towards their servers and to their other friends for not treating her like "royalty". She even had thrown wine bottles at Alfred after he refused to serve her anymore at their ball three years prior. She wasn't an ugly young woman. She was pretty but plain She didn't possess the Riley's beauty and that she knew. She lacked their exotic appeal and ultimately their charm. So, she made up for it by wearing some of the most flashy and outrageously bright clothing and jewelry.

"I am running my father's businesses now. They're doing quite well." She proudly answered. She looked Luanna full on and hid her amusement after her eyes widened.

"Business?!" Luanna burst out. She raised a brow and took another speedy drag of her smoke. "A Riley girl doing business, business in what exactly?"

"Well, there is my father's entire car production company, selling spare parts to other countries, he invested in some other manufacturing companies."

"Manufacturing what?" Luanna quickly asked. Diana bit her lower tongue at her cousins too-quick question.

"Manufacturing steel parts for trains and the railroad."

Luanna nodded and with her free hand she began to play with a piece of loose hair that hung from her otherwise tight braided bun. Diana relaxed against her seat and glanced at her sisters. They were consumed in their own conversations but Elisabete caught her brief stare and winked. Diana hid a smirk as she turned to face Luanna.

"What's new in your life, eh? Is your brother here?" Diana's voice showed interest but this time it was genuine. As much as she did love her family – and that meant even her lunatic cousin and her young innocent brother, it was her time to question her prying relative.

"Aye, Santiago is getting ready for dinner. My life... is the same. I have yet to find a man, although there have been a few, but no courting or engagement." Luanna held her head high as she spoke. "I tell you it's hard to find a man here. They're all too… feminine."

Diana laughed at her finishing remark.

"Really? Portuguese men feminine? I'm sure you've come across some burly ones."

Luanna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. I tell you, for as much as I go to the clubs, it's always the same men and always the same _kind_ of man. I need to go where they don't know me. As soon as I walk in, they're crowding around my table and I can't even have a good time." She sounded exasperated as she finished. Diana held her tongue at Luanna's nonsense and forced herself not to roll her eyes.

She had an idea that Luanna was still the party girl as they once all used to be. Diana hummed her response and began to play with the beading on her maroon dress.

"How 'bout you? A man? Or Elisabete! Do you have a man, yet?" She yelled over to Elisabete and the blonde slowly turned her eyes to the two and Diana stayed quiet. She wanted to see what Elisabete would say.

"Com licença, Luanna?" _Excuse me?_ Elisabete asked although she heard her cousin loud and clear. This time Diana didn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at her.

"Come here and join us." She greedily waved Elisabete over. Elisabete slowly removed herself from her seat next to Clarissa and sat at the small sofa across from them. "We're talking about men now. So, do you have one or no?"

Diana knew that Luanna was expecting her to say no. Once she heard that both had men, she would probably go completely mad.

"Yes, actually." Elisabete answered with a sweet smile.

"You do?!" A few small giggles came from Clarissa and Catia across the room and Diana quickly glanced to them. They were obviously listening in on their conversation.

"His name is Arthur. He is from Birmingham in England."

Diana made sure to watch Luanna's expression beside her. She watched her expression change from curiosity to jealousy, although she tried her best to conceal it.

"Well, parabéns prima. He is courting you?"

"Yes, he will be at the ball so you can meet him." Elisabete kept the same sweet voice as she spoke with Luanna. Diana slumped back into her chair and reached for her champagne. She would surely need to keep drinking while around Luanna.

"Oh, well I can't wait to meet him. What does he do? Is he a noble man?"

Diana looked to Elisabete with interest as to what she would say. What did he do? That was the golden question.

"Not exactly, but he runs a few prosperous businesses with his family. They worked with our father actually, that's how we met them."

"We?" Luanna's eyes flickered between Diana and Elisabete. Diana had momentarily lost focus on Luanna but resumed attention at Luanna's staring.

"Hm?" Diana sounded. Her brows furrowed at their silence.

"Elisabete was just telling me how you met _them_ – one of them being Arthur and?"

Diana stared blankly at her for a few seconds. She was still slumped in her seat slightly and she slowly made the effort to sit up. She cleared her throat before answering.

"Thomas. Thomas Shelby."

"You're seeing his brother?" Luanna asked with an incredulous look.

"Aye, his younger brother. He is courting me as well." Diana confided.

Luanna made a loud noise and stomped one foot on the floor.

"Well, damn. You both are being courted by men in the same family." She said and shook her head in disbelief. "Is there another brother?"

Diana was about to speak but Luanna cut her off.

"Actually, they're not _noble_ men, right? So, I shouldn't concern myself."

"Tommy is actually Thomas Shelby OBE. So, they are not just common men." Diana added with a sly glance to her older sister. If only she knew that they were anything but common.

Diana found herself to be slightly bragging about Tommy and that was something she never thought she would be doing.

"Hm, I assume he'll be at the ball, too?" Luanna asked with much less interest. She took a long drag.

Diana nodded as it was her turn to take a long sip of her drink.

"Ladies, dinner will be served shortly. Lady Maria asks you to come to the dining hall now." Afonso announced at his position at the entryway of the tearoom.

"Perfeito momento." Luanna said as she stood and immediately went his way.

Diana and Elisabete now sat across alone with each other and they both gave a knowing look to each other.

"I feel bad." Elisabete said quietly as she hooked one arm with Diana's. They took their time getting up and were the last to leave the tearoom. "Sometimes."

"Don't be. There's nothing we can do to help her. We've tried too many times." Diana said with much less sympathy. Elisabete looked over at her and Diana gave her a pointed look. "Who knows, maybe John will fall in love with her."

Elisabete laughed.

"But he isn't _noble_."

Their first dinner together at Dona Maria's had gone well. Much better than Diana had originally anticipated. She still didn't have a moment to speak privately with any of her sisters regarding her conversation with Dona Maria, but she decided it would have to wait until they retired for the evening.

Luanna, Clarissa, Elisabete, and Santiago played cards tin one of the many parlor rooms of Dona Maria's estate post-dinner while Diana and Catia sat by a lit fire. Dona Maria had excused herself for bed after saying she never stays up after 9 in the evening. Diana lifted a glass of wine to her lips and savored the warm fluid as she stared at the flames.

"What did avó say to you earlier?" Catia whispered to her. She pushed herself up against her chair so she could be closer to Diana. Diana looked at her and peeked back the rest of their family. She deemed them far enough away and too engrossed in their game to pay attention.

"She asked about Tommy, to which thank you for telling her." Diana tossed her an annoyed look at the latter.

"Well," Catia shrugged with no regret, "I'm not sorry. I didn't know he was courting you. Or Elisabete!" She playfully pushed Diana's arm for not telling her of her new relationship.

"It happened after you and Clarissa left. We didn't have a chance to speak with either of you since we've been here."

"Hm, well it's good news, isn't it? What did avó say about him?"

Diana made sure to pick her words wisely. She didn't like that she would have to be careful with what she said around her younger sisters, but it was something she had to do now. She didn't feel like elaborating on Dona Maria's questioning of the gypsy or her suspicious demands of her counseling Elisabete in the future. The latter would probably only stir Catia to unnecessary drama and confusion.

"She wants to make sure he is the right one." Diana simply began. "She apparently ordered some of her men to look into him and I." Diana finished with obvious agitation.

Catia's brows raised simultaneously. She hadn't expected their avó to do that.

"Well, I'm sure she will hear how he is after the ball when everybody returns home. You know Luanna will tell her everything."

That was something Diana knew for certain and she knew she had to make sure Luanna only reported back good things of the Shelby men. The last thing she needed was Dona Maria interfering with her relationship, and God forbid Elisabete's relationship.

"I know. What've you been doing since you've been here?" Diana asked. Catia returned to a more relaxed position in her chair.

"We've been spending half of the days with avó, then Clarissa and I have been going into town."

Diana remembered her days spent in Portugal. She used to stay for weeks and sometimes months at a time before the war. She deeply loved her home country but there was something about staying longer for a week that made her feel anxious and even sometimes more depressed now. She guessed it was because of her late parents. Her grandmother's estate and everything they still do now reminds her of her parents. It was the same for Elisabete, too, although they hardly spoke of it.

Diana didn't continue her conversation with Catia and instead she focused on the warmth of the fire. She was comfortable and at home. She closed her eyes and let her head fall against the cushioned seat.

The fire lulled Diana to sleep and it was long until she found herself nodding off in her chair and nearly spilling her wine. She looked to Catia's seat and found her gone. She stood and let out a yawn and a stretch and saw that Catia had joined the rest of her siblings and cousins in their games.

"I'm going to go to bed." Diana said as she approached them. "I'll see you all Christmas morning."

"Feliz Natal!" Santiago shouted from his position. He sat on the floor in front of a glass table with a mug of hot cocoa in his small hands. The rest of the ladies said their goodnights but Elisabete caught the knowing glance from Diana before she left them.

Elisabete knew it was strange when their avó asked Diana to join her outside. It was unusual and since then she was dying to know what they talked about and more importantly, what Dona Maria had to say.

For another thirty minutes, Elisabete stayed downstairs with her relatives until she excused herself for bed. She assumed Diana had already bathed and was in bed by that time. A couple knocks on Diana's door and Elisabete was right.

Diana lay in the middle of her bed with a book in her lap. She smiled at her older sister once she entered and quietly shut the door.

"So, you already know what I'm going to ask." Elisabete said as she took a seat on the posh mattress. Diana rubbed her temple before repeating almost everything her grandmother said to her.

She told her about their grandmother's spying and questioning of Tommy; whether he was right for her and their family, to be cautious. She told her that Dona Maria knows more about what the Shelby's do and to not let Catia and Clarissa know of anything. She explained Dona Maria's odd mentioning of their "coveted" power in their family and the responsibilities they will have to take once she passes. She informed her of Dona Maria's order that she must advise Elisabete once she does pass. Lastly, she told her that she must be with a man she trusts with her life and if she does trust Tommy.

What Diana didn't tell her was that her relationship was more important than Elisabete's own. She failed to mention that Dona Maria said she is the strongest out of her sisters and that she would be the one to carry the family because her sisters couldn't.

"That's so strange." Elisabete said once Diana finished. She looked up at the wallpaper as if it would give her answers. "I wonder why she said all that about us taking responsibility, and the coveted position in the family? She makes it sound like someone in our family would… do something."

Diana sighed and wrapped her arms tight around her knees.

"I know. I don't know what to make of it. I don't know why she must be so cryptic either. I answer all of hers and she doesn't answer a damn question I have."

Elisabete rubbed her eyes and pouted.

"Well, it's Christmas tomorrow, so let's not worry about it anymore. I'm sure it will all make sense in the future."

Diana gave a closed-lip smile and nodded. Her sister's words were meant to soothe and ease her, but they did the opposite. If what Dona Maria said made sense in the future, she wasn't sure it would be a good future.


	13. Chapter 13

P**December 31, 1919**

**Derbyshire **

Catia stared at her twin with disbelief. She often wondered how they shared the same womb considering their disagreements over outfit choices and obvious style preferences.

"Clarissa, you absolutely cannot wear the pearls with the gold." She said. Her voice was sharp and demanding. It was the only time her voice was like that – when it came to fashion.

Catia let out an exaggerated groan and changed from a bright gold flapper dress to a metallic silver one. They were nearly identical in style except the silver had more embellishments and longer fringe at the hem that went well past her knees.

"Besides, silver is more appropriate for the occasion and that dress is better for dancing." Catia finished. She checked herself out in Clarissa's bathroom mirror. She wore a silver gown as well, but it was gunmetal and darker than Clarissa's metallic.

Her hair was neatly styled in marcel waves and she wore simple makeup with bright red lipstick. Clarissa was the opposite; she wore brighter face makeup with simple liner to accentuate her cupids bow and her hair was styled tightly in finger waves. They would come to look the most stylish and youthful compared to their sisters.

"Let's go now. Guests should be arriving!" Catia finish with a small squeal of excitement. The two hurried downstairs and were immediately greeted by Alfred and a few of their other workers.

"Champagne?" Alfred asked. He knowingly handed them each a heavily filled glass.

"Thank you, Alfred. This will help settle the nerves." Clarissa smiled at the man.

No matter how many times the Riley's held their ball or any other event for that matter, Clarissa and Catia's nerves and anxiety still got the best of them.

"Where is Elisabete and Diana? What time is it?" Catia asked Alfred. Her forehead creased and brows furrowed. She took a hefty chug of her drink.

"I believe they are still getting ready and it is a quarter to seven o'clock." Alfred calmly replied.

"My God, Catia. What's the rush?" Clarissa asked her. She gestured to Catia's half empty glass.

"What, you know I get nervous and… Charles is going to be here."

Clarissa rolled her eyes and silently sipped her drink. Charles was one of Kate's brothers' best friends. They had met him at the most recent stay with Kate and Catia was immediately smitten by the young man.

"Well, I'm going to check on the performers. Why don't you go get the others, people will be arriving soon." Clarissa instructed Catia with a wave of her hand towards the nearest staircase.

Catia obeyed her sister and marched back upstairs to Elisabete's room. Inside, Elisabete and Diana were in the bathroom styling their hair. Both were still in their robes.

"What're you two doing? Guests will be arriving in 15 minutes!" Catia exclaimed with her arms flying out to her sides.

They both paused what they were doing and looked at her through the mirror.

"I'm just about done Catia." Elisabete said as she patted her curls. Her hair was also in marcel waves, but they were not as tight to her head as Catia's and the waves were larger.

"Well, you both look beautiful, but I can't be the only one down there when people arrive."

"Is this the first time you don't want to be in the spotlight?" Diana asked with a bobby pin between her teeth. Catia gave her a dirty look through the mirror and Diana chuckled through her teeth.

"Seriously, I'm so awkward with the guests at first and I-"

"Ok, Catia. I'm getting dressed then I will go downstairs with you." Elisabete cut off Catia's whines.

She made a sound of annoyance as she brushed past her and into her closet to put on a navy sleeveless gown with silver embellishments. Silver fringe hung from the bottom hem and a matching silver cord hung around her waist.

"I won't be too much longer." Diana said to both just before they left the room.

She decided to style her hair differently this time in a chignon bun. It wasn't her usual style of choice but with the style of her gown, it would flatter her face and overall appearance.

Her gown was a heavily beaded, deep emerald gown. It had a rare sleeveless square neck and unlike her sisters, it was floor-length and didn't possess any fringe but instead was a mermaid style that hugged her curves and flared slightly at her feet. She accessorized with black gloves that went past her elbows and a diamond pendant on her neck with matching drop earrings. While her sisters were more on-trend with the latest fashions, Diana looked timeless.

Downstairs, some guests had begun to arrive and Catia, Clarissa, and Elisabete were in full host mode. Diana soon joined them and before long, the main hall of the Chatsworth House was buzzing with people.

The ball had a usual schedule: guests would arrive around 7-7:30, at 8 dinner would be served, after dinner the performances and activates began, around 10-10:30 the children would go home, and the adults were left to ring in the New Year.

Most guests were long-time family friends and their own extended family the Riley's were acquainted with, and the rest were new relations the girls had made. The Riley's made sure to greet each person but they didn't stay around them long. They often found their childhood friends or each other and socialized.

Elisabete passed by the entryway of the house and peeked through the curtains. Many cars lined their driveway and she still saw a few headlights of some approaching. She had yet to see Arthur, but knew it had to be any moment that they arrived.

"Elisabete!" The familiar voice of none other than Alison McCourt.

"Oh, Alison! Wow, you look amazing." Elisabete gushed at her old friend. They shared a brief embrace and walked together farther into one of the party rooms.

"How is your family? I saw that they were unable to come when we were checking reservations." Elisabete asked as she ushered her a drink.

"I'm afraid they're getting old. Traveling and partying takes too much of a toll." Alison replied with a sad smile.

"Oh, I understand that. Send them our regards as soon as you see them next and we're so happy you're here. I haven't seen Diana in some time but I'm sure she is around."

"Don't worry about me. There's a lot of familiar faces I haven't seen in a long time, so I'll have to do my rounds, too."

Elisabete smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her. It didn't take long for her to run into some of her parent's friends and eventually she came across Diana speaking to Luanna.

"Alison!" Diana jumped at the sight of her friend. She gave her a tight hug and quickly reintroduced her to Luanna. Alison couldn't help but eye Luanna's stark white attire as she and Diana conversed.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to tell you, Luanna. Wearing white is dangerous but truthfully, you can hardly see it." Diana firmly stated to her cousin. She had been trying to ease Luanna's mind for the past few minutes, but she still insisted on making a fuss about the miniscule stain.

Unfortunately, and as expected, Luanna had already begun complaining about some man bumping into her and spilling her cocktail. As a result, it left a faint yellow mark on her hip, but was barely noticeable.

"Where's Alfred? Or your other servants. Please just have them clean this for me." Luanna perked her nose up as if she could smell him out of the crowd.

"Luanna," Diana began as she raised one perfect brow. She was about to give her a piece of her mind just as a warm hand touched her lower back.

She snapped her neck to see who interrupted her and was met with familiar eyes. Instantly, Diana's temper cooled and she all but forgot about Luanna.

"Oh, hello Tommy." Diana breathed. His sudden appearance surprised her, and she tried to regain her composure. He gave her a small smile and pressed his hand deeper on her back.

"Good evening, Diana." Tommy said with a warm tone as he took in her appearance.

Tommy had spotted her in all her beauty as soon as he walked through the door. She was standing on the opposite side of the room with her back to him. He could tell she was flustered in some conversation with the woman now beside them. As he approached them, he was able to take in her full appearance and admired her dress and how it hung to her curves.

A sudden cough from Luanna disturbed them. She took in Tommy's appearance and analyzed what he wore. Diana faced Luanna fully once again and smiled.

"Luanna, this is Thomas Shelby." She was sure to take in her cousin's reactions as she gestured to Tommy beside her. "Tommy, this is my cousin Luanna Francisca."

"A pleasure to meet more of Diana's family." Tommy spoke as he gently took Luanna's right hand and placed a proper kiss on her knuckles. She gave him a coy smile in return.

"And a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Shelby. I'll leave you two be." She said with a quick eye to Diana and briskly walked off. Diana watched her retreating figure with a less than optimistic smile.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Tommy asked after he noticed her expression and her cousin's sudden change of demeanor.

"You saved me, rather. Or her." Diana sighed. "Family, they really drive you mad, eh?"

"Aye." Tommy nodded. He sure knew that. He took a moment and studied Diana.

"I've never seen your hair like that."

Diana looked to him and gave a side smile. His hand stretched farther across her back so that he was nearly cupping her waist.

"I thought I'd do something different for the occasion. Do you like it?" Diana said as she smoothed the hair near her ears.

"You're more stunning than usual."

Diana blushed at his statement. His attention made her feel nervous, so she focused on him.

"Let me get a look at you." Diana pushed herself away from him and held his hand at arm's length. Her eyes traced his suited figure starting from his polished hair, broad chest, to his fitted trousers, then back up. She couldn't help but smirk.

"And you look ravishing. Let's get a drink, eh?" She played with his fingers in one hand as she walked closer to him again.

"I thought you'd never ask." Tommy honestly stated.

"Where's the rest of your family?" Diana said as she pulled Tommy along her side to one of the many bars around the house.

"I'm sure they're not far from one of the bars." Tommy said as he looked around the room.

The main hall had transformed completely from the first time he saw it. Blue and silver drapes and décor scattered every inch of the room and he assumed that it was the same throughout the house. A jazz band played a lively tune from the very back of the hall. There was an assortment of seating arrangements for guests to lounge until dinner began. Even the exterior of the house had lights illuminating its front walls that made the dozens of luxury cars lined up on the driveway look like a car show. He had never been to any event like this in all his life.

With ease, Diana ordered them both a whiskey and they moved to an empty cocktail table.

"How were your travels? I hope not too laborious." Diana asked as she took a sip. Tommy watched her do so and noticed the precise lining of her cupids bow that emphasized her already full lips.

"Travels were easy. Hardest part was getting everybody to leave."

His journey with his family to Derbyshire was not the worst. Leaving Birmingham was the most difficult. He feared they would be late by the way his family was scrambling around last minute. They had to take two separate cars to fit all 6 of them and their luggage. Diana and Elisabete insisted they stay the night after the ball and even one more night after so they can all become acquainted.

"Aye, I can imagine." Diana said knowingly. "I hope you're hungry. Dinner will be starting shortly. We'll be eating in the great room over there." She pointed to a corridor in a corner. Tommy had never been to that side of the house.

He made a face of agreement and looked down at her as she toyed with the ice in her drink. He wanted her in his arms to kiss her right then and there. As beautiful as she looked in her dress, thoughts of her without it clouded his mind.

Diana scanned the room for any familiar faces that mainly belonged to either her or Tommy's family, but among the other guests, there was no use searching until they sat down. Two of the other tea and drawing rooms were opened to guests so she knew they could be anywhere.

"So, I expect a dance or two, Mr. Shelby." Diana said as she spun around to face him. She rested her elbow on the table and cocked her head in the same direction. He looked at her with amusement. He didn't dance much after the war, but she was an exception.

"Ask and you shall receive, my lady."

An appreciative smile grew on her face just as the music stopped and the sound of bells alerted everyone to look at the band.

"Pardon me, ladies and gentlemen." A man began. He stood at the center microphone with a trombone in hand. "If all of you could please enter the grand room and check your seating arrangement, dinner is now being served."

"Do you know who that is?" Diana asked Tommy without taking her eyes off the band. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Tommy shake his head no.

"That's Edwin Edwards and that's the Original Dixieland Jass Band. They're from America and on their first London tour."

"And Derbyshire is on their tour?"

"Well, I asked politely and handsomely." She said with a wink.

They waited for most of the guests to enter the great room first. While waiting, they were able to see Clarissa and Catia. The twins made their respectful greeting to Tommy and didn't hang around them much. Catia was already intoxicated and Clarissa was on her way, too, but she hid it much better.

"I tell you I won't be looking after her tonight." Diana said once the twins left them.

They followed the twins some paces behind, and Tommy was soon engulfed by the grandeur of the great hall. A giant chandelier hung in the center and below that sat Elisabete with Arthur and over ten round tables were properly staggered around them. Another stage was made against the front wall and there was enough room between that and the Riley's table to allow for dancing.

Traditionally, the front center table consisted of the Riley family and some of James and Isabel's closest friends, but now it was the Riley daughters, Tommy, Arthur, Alison, and Kate. The remaining table order spanned with the closest friends and family to the lesser acquainted. To the left of the Riley's table, were Luanna's family and to the right, were the Shelby's.

Most guests were now seated, and Tommy immediately noticed the multitude of stares and whispers towards him and Diana as soon as they stepped into the room. Diana noticed too, but she was partially used to it. Her courtship with Tommy would no longer be discreet and they would be a hot topic of conversation for some time.

Diana looked to the Shelby table first and made a straight beeline to greet Polly.

"Good evening, Mrs. Gray." Diana said. "I'm happy you came."

Polly remained in her seat and looked between her and Tommy. She was hesitant in her reply and gave a long stare to Tommy. He stared her down too, in hopes she'd returned the manners.

"Thank you for having us." Polly said with a sudden, overly dramatized smile. Her eyes crinkled at the movement.

"Can I smoke in here?" She asked before Diana could reply. Her eyebrows raised expectantly. A small snort of air came from Diana's nose.

"Course, you can."

Without breaking their stare, Polly reached in to her purse and withdrew her pack and matches. She learned from Tommy and Arthur of their new relationships. She was happy she heard it directly from them and not from gossip along the way, but that didn't stop her suspicion of the relationships.

At first, she was in disbelief and was not fond of it at all, but Tommy all but begged her to take a chance. Like Diana, Polly had never seen Tommy or Arthur like this with any woman. She knew how they acted with other girls and whores and nothing came close to this. She was worried that the girls would break the boy's hearts, and then she'd have to clean up the mess. But nonetheless, she did take a chance and tried her best to accommodate the fact that her two eldest, like sons of her own, may be with these women for life.

"Diana, come meet Ada." Tommy turned their attention to his younger sit. She sat on the opposite of Polly in a newly fashioned purple dress. He walked to her seat and placed his hand on the back of her chair to get her attention.

"Ada, say hello to Diana Riley." Tommy said with a stern voice.

Ada turned in her seat and looked Diana up and down. She took a moment before standing and held her hand out with a half-cocky smile.

"Ada Shelby."

"Diana Riley. A pleasure." Diana firmly shook her hand and gave her a confident smile in return.

"I've heard a lot about you… nice to put a face to those things."

"I hope they were good things, eh."

"Aye, Tommy doesn't stop babbling about you." John said from across the table.

Diana looked to him with a cheeky smile. He sat in his usual position with one ankle over his knee, arms crossed, and chair pushed far from the table.

"Well, hello John, Michael, and Finn."

Diana made her way to the opposite side and Finn jumped from his chair to give her a hug. She laughed at his youthful embrace.

"Oh, Finn, it's so good to see you." She said as she kneeled to his level. "Are you having fun?"

The boy frantically nodded and smiled.

"Yes ma'am. I really like your band."

"Well, thank you. Do you like to dance?" Diana asked as she held the boy's hands in her own. He happily nodded without any hesitation.

"Then if you don't mind, I would love to dance with you later."

Finn nodded again but abruptly stopped to glance up at Tommy who still stood near Ada and Polly.

"It's alright, Finn. Just don't steal her for the whole night." He said to him. Diana glanced at Tommy and smiled.

"Come, get seated. Food will be coming any minute." She said as she ushered Finn back to his chair.

Diana said a brief hello to John and Michael before her and Tommy returned to their own to get seated.

"I want you to meet my best friend, Tommy." Diana said as she approached Alison's seat from behind.

Diana bent down and gave her a hug from behind.

"Oh my god," Alison laughed as she turned in her seat. "You scared me!" She stood immediately after and gave her a proper hug.

"Tommy, this is Colonel Alison McCourt. I helped her in London that day you first came to Derbyshire."

"Pleased to meet you, Colonel. Thomas Shelby." Tommy shook her hand and she gave him a knowing smile.

"An honor, Mr. Shelby."

They took their appropriate seats and were immediately offered new drinks by the waitstaff. The table split into two conversations as they waited for their first course. The younger girls – Catia, Clarissa, and Kate, had their own discussion, while the remainder had their own.

"My God, Diana." Alison whispered to her in-between her champagne. Diana looked to her with confusion.

"He's bloody fine." Alison leaned closer and whispered again. A quiet laugh came from Diana and she looked briefly at Tommy while he talked to Arthur and Elisabete. She smiled to Alison and gave a quick shrug of her shoulders.

The dinner portion of the night went smoothly as ever. It would also prove to be the most boring part of the evening, yet it was still entertaining. The Riley's table was busy with fun conversations between everyone accompanied by many cocktails in between. Some scolding came from both Diana and Elisabete's on Catia's drinking.

Towards the end of dinner, Diana and Elisabete took time to sit at other tables, including the Shelby's, to socialize with other guests. They primarily sat with Ada while Polly took their seats to be with Tommy and Arthur. They'd come to get along well with Ada and introduced her to Catia and Clarissa. Their ages being the closest allotted them to have the same interests and likes of entertainment, and they hit it off immediately.

Tommy lifted his smoke from his lips as Diana resumed her seat next to him. He placed his arm around the back of her chair and watched her pick up her whiskey. His family was behaving and that he was thankful for.

He had a short meeting with everyone aside from Polly and Ada. Instructions from both Tommy and Arthur was that everyone be on their best behavior, always. No fights, arguments, or any ruckus with anyone. He drilled into their heads that they would be with people far above them, with no concept of what they do and at a place they would never be at again if things went sour. Each of the young men understand, in part because they wanted in on the Riley's relation.

"Aye, dinner is ending soon, we've got to go on stage." Elisabete said to her sisters.

As tradition, the Riley's made an announcement post-dinner and before the party really started to thank their guests for coming and to ring in the New Year. Typically, Elisabete and Diana were now the one's to speak. They planned and had their rehearsed lines. If the twins were soberer, they would have the opportunity to, but they always got too carried away early on.

Elisabete sat down and looked hard at Catia. Diana joined her in observing their younger sister's state and questioned her.

"How are you doing, Catia?"

She looked at Elisabete then to Diana with glossy eyes and a goofy smile.

"I'm doing amazing, irmã. Como você está?" _"How are you?" _She slurred.

Diana propped her elbows up and rested her chin on her knuckles. She shook her head at her sister and smiled. Any time she spoke Portuguese, unless angry, was a strong indication that she was way past drunk. There was no way in hell Diana was letting her speak on stage.

"Você não está dizendo nada quando subimos no palco." _You're not saying a damn thing when we go on stage._

Tommy and Arthur watched their exchange with interest. They had never heard any of the girls speak Portuguese and their small banter was enough to excite them. It was uncommon to hear of any foreign language, beside Gypsy Romany.

"This is why you don't drink heavily before dinner. You save it for after." Diana added in English. Catia waved her hand dismissively and sunk back in her seat.

Diana and Elisabete had learned their lesson about drinking from previous balls when Catia and Clarissa were too young to remember. They had their share of embarrassing moments accompanied with a good amount of consequences, too.

Diana finished the rest of her drink. She only had two drinks so far and she needed the extra boost before speaking on stage.

"I suppose we go soon?" Elisabete asked.

Grimly, Diana nodded and pushed her chair back. She hated the spotlight, but she always managed to hide her nervousness and hesitation by her charismatic speaking. Diana went first to the stage while Elisabete gathered the twins to move from their seats.

The band had taken their que to slow down the music and once the girls were all on stage and in a line, they stopped and Elisabete spoke.

"Good evening, everyone." She said with a large smile. She looked at each of the tables and waited a few moments before continuing.

"First and foremost, we thank you all for your attendance. Our parents would have been delighted to see you all."

Diana lost focus on her sister's words and the plastered small smile on her face grew stiff at the mentioning of her parents. A few seconds later, she regained composure and her eyes concentrated on Tommy. He had been watching her the whole time. The corners of his lips perked slightly and elicited the same response from Diana.

"-please come to us if you need anything and I believe Diana will give us a toast to start the night." Elisabete finished with a small turn to Diana.

Tommy watched with keen eyes as Diana took the microphone from Elisabete. As the tallest of her sisters, she stood proud and confident. She gave a warm smile to her guests before her turn to speak.

"Hello, everyone. I hope you all are enjoying your selves. If not, please come find me and I will personally pour you a stronger drink." She spoke slow, smooth and with enthusiasm. She finished with a coy smile and a chorus of laughs came from the guests.

"If you don't have a glass, please raise your hand and our waitstaff will provide you." She paused as a server carried a tray of four glasses to the girls and handed one to each of them.

"If everybody could raise their glass," She began whilst doing the motion. The guests followed suit and Tommy and Arthur exchanged glances before doing the same.

Tommy watched her like a hawk. He observed her body language, motions, where she looked around the room and where she didn't. She had a presence on that stage, and everybody knew it. She was a born leader even if she failed to want it.

"May the future be pleasant, the past a bright dream, may our friends remain faithful and dear, may your troubles be less, and your blessings be more, and may the new year help to make us old. Sláint, saúde!" Diana finished with her gaze on the man sitting directly in front of her. His blue eyes immediately locked onto hers and she was briefly taken aback by his intense stare.

"Sláint, saúde!" The Irish and Portuguese cheers was repeated throughout the room.

Diana gestured once more to the crowd of guests before turning to her sisters to clink her glass with theirs. They each finished their whole glass, as was family tradition, before smiling back at their guests. The sound of applause echoed as they descended from the stage.

Elisabete hooked arms with Diana as they walked to their table.

"Well, that went well." She said with a pleasant sigh. Diana made an agreeing sound.

"Now we can drink, sister."

They resumed their seats as Catia and Clarissa excused themselves to go to the bathroom.

"Bravo, ladies." Arthur said as soon as they sat down. "Sláint! I forget we're with Irish women sometimes, Tom." He wiggled his eyebrows when he finished his sentence.

Diana looked to Tommy with amusement from his brother's excited approval of their customary cheers. She picked up a new glass of whiskey that was placed in front of her and took a small sip.

"Aye, sastimos." He said and clinked his glass with Diana's. She raised a brow at him.

"What does that mean?"

"To your good health in Gypsy." He took a long sip of his drink and watched her over the brim of the glass.

"You should teach me some of your language."

Tommy tilted his head as if to think about it.

"You'd have to be my wife to learn. Gypsies don't like outsiders knowing their language."

Diana nodded her head in understanding, and she tried to hide the hint of a smile peeking at her lips. In return, Tommy displayed a playful smile that made her heart skip a beat. He didn't smile like that often, but it was becoming more and more popular, and it made Diana's head and heart swell.

They finished a couple more rounds of drinks before the went back into the main entry room. The band had resumed their fun music and some guests were beginning to dance.

Diana and Elisabete stood at the front door of the estate and bid farewell to some guests who were either elderly or with children. Catia and Clarissa had found their place among friends to party with, including Ada, Michael, and John. Tommy and Arthur hovered around Polly at a booth near the band.

"Look at all these people." Polly began after lighting another cigarette. She looked around the room with narrowed eyes. "I bet you a quarter of them wanted us dead at some point."

She gave a wise look to Tommy and Arthur who all but ignored her. Tommy rested his forearm on the table and inhaled his smoke.

He had taken notice of some of the guests. Some were officials that did have issues with the Peaky Blinders at one point, but that was in the past.

"We've all wanted each other dead at some point, Pol." Arthur said with a long voice. He was the only one sitting down. His foot nervously shook over his left knee.

"I still can't believe we're here."

"Well, believe it, Pol." Tommy added. He looked at her with a serious but blank expression. She shook her head at him and resumed her criticism of the other guests.

"These fat pigs." She began. Tommy followed her eyes to see her who she was scrutinizing now. A group of men sat around a billiards table on the opposite wall of them. They were all overweight with pompous faces. "I tell you, we're as far across the pond as we ever could be."

"Then far across the pond we'll stay."

Polly turned to him with an incredulous look on her face.

"You think we belong here? With these types of people?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what did you mean to say, Tommy?"

"We're only going to climb the ranks, Pol."

"And that's from what? You're two royal girls?" Polly asked. She switched her expectant stare between Arthur and Tom.

"I have plans, Polly, that'll happen with or without them." Tommy said to her with an unusually calm voice. He reached for his glass on the table and downed the rest of it. He took one more drag before stomping it out on the ash tray.

"I'm going to take a piss."

Polly leaned against the table and watched him saunter off past guests.

"Only good things will come of this, Polly. You should be happy for us." Arthur said with a boyish smile. He outstretched his arms and shrugged.

His comment made Polly feel slightly bad. She knew she had been hard on them from the very first time they mentioned the Riley girls. She just knew that some things were too good to be true, and that usually, they are.

"I am happy for you…" She looked around to try to find the right words. "I just… want you to be careful. Becoming involved with them may be more dangerous for them than you."

"And that's why Tommy plans for all our businesses to go legal." Arthur replied matter-of-factly. "So, we don't have any more run ins with coppers or any other fuckers who try us."

Polly pursed her lips at him and nodded. She turned to face the center of the room and began to people watch again.

Tommy went along one of the corridors and found a bathroom that a considerable distance from the party. He opened the large door and was shocked at who was before him.

"Oh, shit." Michael blurted at the sudden intrusion.

A loud cackle came from John at his seated position on the covered toilet. He held a tray with the familiar sight of various mounds and lines of cocaine while Catia, Clarissa, and Ada hovered around him. The girls stopped dead in their tracks and looked at him with wide eyes. They were obviously scared at what Tommy might do or say.

"Out. Now." Tommy said through gritted teeth. He let the girls hurry past him but stuck an arm out to stop Michael and John. He entered the bathroom and let the door shut behind him.

"Leave the cocaine." He instructed.

John slowly placed the tray on the top of the toilet and crossed his arms.

"All of it." Tommy said again. He glanced at them both and gave a look. The two boys didn't move until Tommy raised his brow and repeated himself.

"Now."

Michael then John reached into their coat pockets and handed Tommy their vial of the drug. He dropped the vials into his coat pocket and held the door open for them.

"You couldn't at least lock the door, eh?" Tommy swatted the back of their necks as they moved passed him.

"Aye, Tom, please. Can we at least have some? It's fucking New Years, for Christ's sake." John begged. The look on his and Michael's face read of pure defeat.

Tommy ignored him and shut the door and locked it. He picked up the tray and lifted the seat to drop the remainder of it into the toilet. While he went to the bathroom, he decided he wouldn't ruin his brother's and cousin's holiday. He would only deprive them of it for some time.

He shook his head at the thought of him finding them with Diana's sisters while he washed his hands. He wondered if Diana and Elisabete were once like that. Diana had spoken about her partying habits before the war once while they were in London, so he guessed the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

Tommy checked his reflection in the gold mirror. He smoothed his hair and straightened his vest and suit before exiting. At the end of the dim corridor, Diana was walking his way towards the party.

"Hello, there." Diana said with a smile as she met up with him.

"Where'd you just come from?" Tommy asked. He held out his arm for hers to take while they walked back to the entertainment.

"I had to check on the some of the desserts that will be out in a little."

"You'll never guess who I just found in the bathroom... doing cocaine." He began with amusement all over his face.

Diana looked at him with a worried face.

"Oh God, who?" Her thoughts immediately went to the most devious persons she knew – Catia and Luanna.

"Your sisters, Ada, Michael, and John."

Diana looked at him with disbelief and smiled. She shook her head and although she knew it was an inappropriate act for her sisters, she found the resemblance to her and Elisabete uncanny.

"I'm really not surprised. Except, I am surprised Luanna wasn't in there, too, but knowing her she has her own stack."

"I'll apologize on my brother's and cousin's behalf for supplying the girls." Tommy began.

Diana rolled her eyes and patted his forearm. They were just a few feet away from entering the main room and stayed in the shadows of the corridor.

"Please, don't. The girls can get their hands on anything if they really wanted. I understand their fun, as we probably both do."

Tommy tilted his head down and nodded. He took their privacy away from the party as an opportunity to share a sudden kiss with Diana. As he pulled away, her hand found the side of his face and pulled him closer for another one.

She gave him a sheepish smile and began to walk back to the party.

"Come along, before people wonder where we are."

They hooked arms once again and entered the main hall but this time they passed by the group of older men by the billiards table.

"There's someone I want you to meet." She said quietly to him. Tommy glanced down at her, but she only looked straight ahead towards the other men.

Only a few feet away, did Tommy realize that one of those men was Winston Churchill. The man was sitting with a drinking laughing away at something one of his friend's said. Tommy had seen photos of the man, but he never imagined that he would be meeting him in the flesh so soon and so suddenly. His heart quickened and Tommy began to analyze the best way to speak with the powerful man.

"Diana!" He exclaimed as soon as Diana stepped closer to them. He stood and hugged in her in a fatherly way. Tommy stood behind and watched their interaction. He had no idea that Diana and Churchill were _that_ close. He hadn't even spared him a glance yet.

"Good to see you, Mr. Churchill. There's someone I'd like to introduce you to." Diana shifted so Tommy came into full view. Churchill's exuberant expression suddenly fell into one of shock when he focused on Tommy.

"This is Thomas Shelby. I believe you know of each other." She finished with an expectant smile. Churchill looked to Diana for a few seconds as if trying to register what she just said.

"Good to finally meet you, Mr. Churchill." Tommy quickly added with an outstretched hand. He gave a dashing smile to the old man and waited patiently for him to make any type of reply.

Tommy could immediately sense that his presence was a big surprise to Churchill, but he couldn't gauge whether it was a good or bad one. They were on good terms now, the best they've ever been, and things didn't seem to be slowing down between them.

"You as well, Mr. Shelby." Churchill slowly replied. He took Tommy's hand and gave him a firm shake. He flashed a large happy smile, but his eyes held a different emotion.

Diana smiled at both men. She had thought this would be good for both. They finally get to meet each other, and Churchill was like her father, so his approval was well-desired.

"So, how is it you two met, hm?" Churchill asked. He took one small step back to look at them fully side-by-side. He masked his shock by his genuine interest in their relation.

"Tommy did some work with my father, and we met when I took over those accounts."

"Ah, yes." Churchill nodded. He knew exactly what business Tommy had with the late James Riley and he knew of a lot more than Diana.

"To which I must thank you for all that you've done for me." Tommy said with a small polite smile.

"You're welcome, Mr. Shelby. I am happy to see it working well for you." Churchill stared hard at Tommy before turning his attention to Diana.

"Well, don't you two make for a dashing couple, but get along now, I'm sure you have better things to do than talk to me."

"Oh, I'd sit and talk to you for hours." Diana said as she went in to give him another hug.

"And about time we finally met, Mr. Shelby." Churchill said with an odd grin.

"Yessir, about time." Tommy shook his hand again.

"Be seeing you, Diana, and I'm sure you, too." Churchill finished to Tommy.

Tommy gave a couple curt nods before Diana led him away. He was grateful she was taking him farther from Churchill just as fast as she threw him into him. If only she knew that not too long ago, Churchill wanted him dead.

"I didn't know you were so close to Mr. Churchill."

"Close family friend. We hardly talk or see him anymore." Diana shrugged. She peeked over at Tommy.

"You've just met one of the most powerful men in all United Kingdom. "

Tommy hesitantly nodded and was happy the sudden weight on his chest was lifted.

"Aye, very unexpectantly."

Diana felt bad for a brief second. She had just thrown the leader of the Peaky Blinders to the leader of the pack.

"I'm sorry if it was too much." Tommy shook his head at her unnecessary apology. He decided to change the topic to one much more suitable.

"I haven't seen a drink in your hand for quite some time, I believe our next move is to the bar."


	14. Chapter 14

Diana stumbled into one of the large walk-in pantries in the kitchen that primarily held alcohol and liquor. She was searching for a particular bottle for one particular person.

She was well on her way to having a horrible hangover in the morning, and that's probably what made it so hard for her to switch on the light. She ran into a couple random boxes on the floor but after spotting the large brown bottle on the upper shelf, a giant grin spread on her face.

"Finally."

With a quick grab and hurried feet, Diana left the kitchen and made her way back to the party. She had no concept of time at the moment, for she was on a mission. A mission to speak with one of the most intimidating women she'd ever met and ultimately, win her over.

She weaved through various people dancing and conversing until she found her victim seated at one of the tables with Arthur next to her. Diana passed a bar on her way to the woman and swiftly asked for two glasses.

"Diana!" Arthur boomed at her appearance. Diana simply smiled at him before focusing her attention on the woman beside him. She smoked her cigarette with a curious brow raised.

"Do you have a moment, Polly?" Diana asked the suspicious woman. Polly took a long drag of her cigarette before blowing the smoke in between them in an exaggerated manner.

"I have a moment." She simply replied with an unbothered expression.

Polly stood and looked expectantly at Diana. Diana smiled and led her to the opposite corner of the room where they sat at the farthest table.

Polly watched Diana with a careful eye as she popped the bottle open and poured them each a glass. She wondered what the girl was up to.

"Tell me how you like this." Diana handed her a bottle and waited for Polly to try it. She sniffed the rich scent of the whiskey and twirled in her glass.

Diana sensed Polly's hesitance, so she took a long sip first. The deep flavor flew down her throat and sat in her belly.

Polly followed her actions and couldn't hold her surprise at the deliciousness of the whiskey. A smirk pulled at Diana's at Polly's reaction of the drink.

"That's damn good. I never had anything like that." Polly admitted with obvious approval. She examined the bottle and realized it had no label of any sort on it.

"It's a 24-Year-Old Teeling Vintage Reserve. Distilled in 1895." Diana spoke proudly of the bottle. She relaxed in her seat and took another sip.

"Is this your way of trying to butter me up?" Polly asked with an amused face.

Diana smiled at her and shook her head.

"I'm not one to butter people up." She paused and played with her drink. Her gaze shifted to the middle of the room at the people dancing and different clusters of people talking and drinking.

"Is it a crime to want a share a bottle of the finest whiskey in the world on New Year's Eve?" Diana asked with a serious face.

Polly tapped her waning cigarette on the ash tray at the center of the table. Her eyes followed Diana's and they both observed the party.

"It's all about intention." Polly easily added. She turned her head to Diana.

"For example, your intention with Tommy."

"That's a crime?" Diana asked as she looked back to gypsy woman.

"Depends what it is." Polly countered with a pointed look.

Diana pursed her lips. She twirled her drink while thinking of what to say. This is what she wanted. She wanted to speak to Polly one-on-one. She wanted to get past the formalities and really get down to the brut of it all, so that they could begin to form a decent, meaningful relationship.

"My intentions with Tommy… are pure. They're real and they're honest."

Polly watched Diana tear her eyes from her and look to her legs. One bounced feverishly and Polly sensed she had more to say.

"Go on." She encouraged. Diana glanced to her and for a brief moment, Polly saw an emotion she had never seen on Diana before. One of hesitance and nervousness.

"I was a nurse at Sommes." She began. Diana wasn't exactly sure of what Polly knew of her, although she knew that Polly had most likely done her own research, she decided to leave out no details.

"I lost my mother while I was gone, and my father died not long after I returned. I'm only twenty years old and I have the eyes and guts of a women who is sixty. I've seen too much and… not many people understand that."

"No one of your kind understands that." Polly added with a small gesture to the drunken elite in front of them. Diana scoffed and took a sip of her drink. She scanned over her guests and watched them have fun without a worry in the world.

Polly examined her. She knew of Diana's time at Sommes, some from her own questioning and some from what Tommy had told her. She had to admit, Diana's feats were impressive. Polly admired her boldness and unforgiving attitude to take charge. She knew most wouldn't walk up to her and pull her away from Arthur like Diana just did.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes just observing the party before them. They held a good position in the corner of the room and were able to see nearly everyone and everything going on. Polly continued to glaze over the different people until she caught sight of Tommy to their far-left staring at them. She raised a brow at him, but he made difference in position.

"What I'm wondering is…" Polly began. She slowly tore her eyes from Tommy and focused on Diana.

"Ay, say you two get married. Arthur and Elisabete marry. What happens, eh? You know of what we do and who we are. I don't think that'll hold with your royal title."

Diana watched Polly speak and analyzed her question. Her tone was dismissive at the mention of their royal lineage, but Diana paid no mind. She had already thought of what would happen if she and Tommy did marry.

"In the case of Tommy and I, I would move to be with him. I will have responsibilities, but I am able to do those nearly anywhere. When a girl marries, things change. She has a duty to be with her husband. In the case of my family, it doesn't matter what they say or think. Nor do they have any position to dictate or critique what my sisters and I do." Diana finished with strong clarity and determination.

Her extended family had no position whatsoever to say who the girls can marry or who they can get involved with. The only person remotely close to having the ability would be Dona Maria, and still that was different.

"And what if it's not that simple?" Polly asked with a wave of her cigarette.

"I'm sure that you and I have dealt with tougher things than family matters."

Polly shrugged in agreement.

_But not royal blood_, she thought. She tapped her cigarette to her lips once more before tossing it into the ash tray. Polly glanced to Tommy as she settled back into her seat. He was still in the same position watching them. She couldn't help but give him a slight roll of her eyes at him as she picked up her glass of whiskey.

"May I have a smoke?"

A slight smile played on Diana's lips as she watched Polly's expression change.

"You smoke?" Polly asked with an incredulous look. She leaned to one side of her chair and cocked an eyebrow.

"On occasion."

Polly withdrew her case and handed Diana a new cigarette.

"If you're trying to impress me-" She began as she held out a match for her.

"I'm drunk and I want a cigarette." Diana added before Polly could finish.

Polly let out a small chuckle as she watched Diana light and take a drag with expertise.

"I was in the war, you know. I've seen some damned things. A smoke is the last damning thing a woman can do." Diana relaxed in her chair as she blew out smoke. She played with the cigarette in her hand and watched it burn.

"Can I ask what's the worst thing you saw?" Polly asked. She knew from her own findings and from what her boys had told her that Diana was nurse. She knew of all the recommendations and award the young lady received.

"I'm not sure if it was the worst, but I still see the boys with burns and they're missing chunks of their flesh. They're young boys. Too young." Diana paused to take another drag. Images of the men and boys she treated flashed like a film in her mind.

"The first thing you're supposed to do is debridement. You clean the wound with anything you have left. They usually fell unconscious from the pain which made it easier."

Diana glanced to Polly and they held each other's gaze for some moments.

"To answer your question, the worst was the young boys. Whether or not they were injured or dead, seeing them in pain was like seeing your son or little brother writhing and screaming on a dirty cot covered in blood. And all you want to do is to save him but how do you save a boy with one side of his body nearly burned to bone and the other side blistered with bullets and three more boys just like him?"

"You saved a lot of men, eh?"

Diana slowly nodded.

"But it's never enough."

Diana looked away from Polly. She watched the guests dance around while carelessly spilling their drinks.

Polly sat up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. She reached over Diana and topped off her glass before filling up her own.

"To our boys, and to never going to war again." Polly's voice was rich and meaningful. A genuine smile fell on her face.

"Aye." Diana raised her glass and touched Polly's. _To our boys._ She smiled as they both downed their drink and slammed the glass on the table.

The whiskey burned but the women took it with pleasure, and shortly after they were taking another heavy shot followed by another.

With his eye still on them, Tommy didn't care how he looked form his perched position against one of the bars. Diana and Polly were talking, and he had not planned for that. He hoped Polly wasn't saying any shit for her own benefit. He would surely rip her another one if she did anything foul against him or Diana.

"Tom, what the hell are you doing?" Arthur came from behind and patted Tommy hard on the back. He stiffened and stood taller before turning to his brother.

Tommy stayed quiet as he took a long gulp of his drink. Arthur made the connection and noticed Diana and Polly in the corner.

"It's nearly midnight, Tom. You could go get her if you wanted." He said simply. Arthur took Tommy's position as he caught sight of Elisabete making her way towards him.

"I'm about to get my hands on this little minx." Arthur added as Elisabete sauntered closer.

Tommy glanced from his brother and Elisabete and immediately made his leave. He did not want to be caught around their affections.

Tommy checked his pocket as he walked towards his aunt and Diana.

11:52pm.

Internally, Tommy thanked his brother for his sudden appearance. He could now interrupt Diana and Polly's conversation whatever it may be and steal Diana just before midnight.

The two women were laughing and conversing as he approached. Polly noticed him first but paid him no mind until he made himself known to Diana.

Tommy coughed and moved so he stood in between their chairs.

"Oh, Tommy."

"Diana."

"Tommy." Polly added with a less enthusiastic voice.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said with a hidden look to Polly.

"You did, but it's fine." Polly abruptly stood with total sass. She defiantly looked to Tommy before smiling sweetly to Diana.

"Diana, thank you for the whiskey."

Tommy and Diana watched as Polly left them and headed towards the main bar. Diana looked up at the tall man beside her.

"I was having a lovely conversation with your aunt."

Tommy scoffed and took Polly's seat. He withdrew a cigarette and lit it in one smooth manner.

"No one has a lovely conversation with Pol. What's in there?" He nodded towards the half empty, unlabeled bottle.

"Try it." Diana sighed. She took her time pouring him a glass.

She watched with content as Tommy took his taste. He made a face of approval and set the glass down.

"What were you and Polly talking about?"

Diana looked at him, smiled and shook her head.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She took a sip of her drink and watched him over the brim of her glass.

"We talked about a few things, but all you need to know is that I believe your aunt likes me." Diana finished with a face full of confidence.

Tommy chuckled at her display of emotions. He'd find out from Polly what they discussed – because he just had to know, but he liked Diana's motives.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is approximately five minutes until 1920!" A loud voice rang through the house.

Every guest turned their attention to the stage where the main singer just finished his announcement. A chorus of claps and loud shouts followed. A server came around to Diana and Tommy at the same time to hand out glasses of champagne.

"We should go outside before everybody else does." Diana told Tommy as she ushered him out of his chair and towards the large balcony past the double doors behind them.

Diana stepped first into the cool air and was met with a brisk chill. Behind them, they heard the singer announce for everyone to step outside to get a good view of the fireworks.

"Fireworks?" Tommy asked. Diana led him to a nook against the balcony that jutted out slightly. It was farther away from the house and it gave them a much better look at the land around them and of the house.

"Yes, fireworks. It's New Year's tradition."

Diana turned so her back posted against the balcony fencing. She watched the guests flood out of her home and spread along the balcony. Tommy stepped closer so he held her closer to him. She smiled up at him and embraced the warmth of his body.

"You've been having fun?" Diana asked. She suddenly became aware that she wasn't the most attentive to Tommy that evening so far. She had host obligations and always had to make sure she spent an appropriate amount of time with her guests.

"Yes. You're a great host." Tommy complimented with a soft kiss on her head.

Heat rose to her cheeks at his small gesture and she hid her face so he wouldn't see. Some minutes past and soon the countdown began.

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

Diana smiled at all the guests counting down and then focused on Tommy. He watched her excitement and held her closer to him. He held her gaze with a deep passion showing in his eyes.

_3…_

_2… _

_1…_

Tommy slightly bent so he could match the space between him and Diana. The sound of laughter, shouting, and fireworks seemed to blur in the background as his lips moved in unison with Diana's.

His hand found her neck and he pulled her deeper against him only to intensify their kiss. She easily succumbed to his grasp. Her hands gripped onto his arm then neck as their affection powered on.

They withdrew from each other and rested their foreheads on one another. All they could hear at first was their heavy breathing as they stared at one another. The sudden pop and frazzle of big firework returned their attention to the light show above them. Tommy wrapped his arms around Diana's torso as she turned to face the fireworks.

It was a spectacular show. Tommy had never seen fireworks like these before. The explosions were loud and powerful but elicited such a light display that the rolling hills and gardens of the Chatsworth House were visible with every pop. He had never been to any event like this and now this would be customary for him and his family. He would be ringing in the New Year's with Diana forever.


	15. Chapter 15

_**5 months later… **_

Relations between the Rileys and the Shelbys only seemed to blossom throughout the first half of the new year. Diana and Elisabete frequented Birmingham as the Shelbys upgraded their living arrangements. Catia and Clarissa maintained their societal profile - staying at their estate when their sisters were also there, but also staying with Kate or traveling to London for extended periods of time.

The Shelby Company Limited also turned in some high profits and the business with the Riley's spare parts added handsomely to each side. It was as if, for once, life was becoming easier - at least for the Shelby's. Tommy took this break wholeheartedly but he knew things could only be so good for so long.

In less than 24 hours, his horse was to race the Epsom Derby. All week his nerves and anxiety have been at an all time how and everyone else felt it too. Diana had been with Zenyatta the past three weeks tending to her previous horse and finalizing more training.

Like clockwork, Tommy called Diana every night desperate to know the conditions of his horse. She answered him as best she could and said the same thing nearly every time.

"She's a beast, Tommy... she's champion born."

Diana felt the same nerves as Tommy. She devoted all her time at the stables - from sunrise to sunset. She knew this race was not just about Zenyatta winning. The victory or loss would make or break the Shelby name.

**June 2, 1920 **

**En route to Epsom Downs**

Today is the day – today, Zenyatta races.

Diana's knee bounced feverishly as she waited for her morning tea to cool. Her sisters were taking their time getting ready, but she had been up for two hours already due to restless anxiety. All she could think about was that afternoon at 4:30pm when the champion race began.

Naomi bit her lips in anticipation of Tommy's arrival. She played with the hem of her yellow dress and thought of how the day might go. Tommy and the rest of his family would be arriving at their estate soon. They still had to transport Zenyatta to the Epsom racecourse about an hour and a half away.

The sound of footsteps entering the tearoom alerted her and drew her from her scattered thoughts. Elisabete entered the room in a pale green dress with a matching oversized coat.

"You're up early." Elisabete said as she sat across from Diana and poured herself tea from the hot pot.

"Been up for a while." Diana murmured. She returned her gaze to her teacup and watched the steam rise.

Elisabete blew on her tea and peered at Diana over the brim of the ceramic cup. She noticed her sister looked tired. Lately, that was the norm for Diana. Elisabete knew the race was taking a toll on her sister and she hoped it would go away after today. The familiar dark bags under her eyes and pale complexion were evident and reminded her of how Diana was when she returned home from the war. How she was all but just some many months ago - prior to meeting the Shelbys. Aside from the physically-evident exhaustion, her yellow dress still complimented her well and Diana's hair was smoothed with rich, chocolate curls.

Elisabete suddenly stood and left the room. Diana watched her fast retreating body as long as she could. A short moment later, Elisabete returned with a fresh bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Come on," She began as she resumed her seat. "It's derby day. We got to start drinking to take the edge off."

She gave Diana a suggestive look and poured the first glass. A faint small grew on Diana's soft face and she willfully took the glass.

"Derby day." The two sisters said in unison as they clinked glasses.

Diana observed the bubbly drink after she took a sip. She wasn't the biggest fan of champagne, but she did appreciate it as a celebratory drink. She also didn't mind the bubbly type of drunk she'd get from the beverage.

"What time is the race?" Elisabete asked.

"Ours is at 4:30. Others start at 2 and the last one is at 5:30."

Elisabete slowly nodded. She cocked her head and smiled at Diana.

"There's nothing you can do right now. You've trained her to your best ability and she's going to perform at her best ability. I know you feel the pressure, but Tommy and Arthur are feeling it even more."

Diana nodded in agreement. Elisabete was right. At least, she only had the horse on the line. The Shelby's had so much more at stake. They didn't tell the girls everything they were doing, but they knew of most. The Shelby's had to maintain their rank in their world.

"Very true." Diana added with a smile. She downed the rest of her champagne and refilled it.

Diana and Elisabete stayed downstairs for another half hour finishing their bottle of champagne and simply just hanging out. Alfred brought them breakfast and left out pastries for the younger Riley's and soon the Shelby's.

Time seemed to speed up once Clarissa and Catia joined them downstairs and their budding excitement enhanced Diana's mood.

The four daughters looked their absolute best sitting across from one another. The derby was an occasion that allowed them to wear their most colorful dresses that matched everything. Each girl was embellished in a different color; Catia in purple and Clarissa in blue.

Diana looked hard at their first empty bottle of champagne and their nearly empty second one. She was feeling the effects of the champagne, and drinking so much so early in the morning only exemplified her morning buzz. She made sure to eat enough to counteract the booze.

A sudden announcement disturbed the girls.

"Ladies, the Shelby's have arrived." Alfred announced from the doorway. He turned on his heel and seemingly walked to greet the familiar guests.

The mention of the Shelby's arrival made Diana's stomach churn. Her sisters had brought on a healthy and welcomed distraction from the race, but now that it was time to go, all of her nerves came rushing back.

"We best finish up." Elisabete said mainly to Catia and Clarissa. She glanced at Diana and pushed her drink towards her.

"Let's finish these and get going, eh?" She sounded positive and confident. It was an earnest way to ease Diana's obvious uneasiness.

Diana cleared her throat while lifting her glass to match Elisabete's.

"Aye. Let's get the day started."

On cue, the men entered the tearoom and made their proper greetings.

"Good morning, ladies." Tommy greeted with a pleasant nod to each woman.

"Good morning, Tommy." Catia and Clarissa returned simultaneously.

Diana pushed her chair back some and turned to face Tommy as he approached. She smiled as she looked over his appearance. Although his attire seemed to always be the same style of coat, he always looked fresh and stylish.

"Morning." Diana said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He rubbed her shoulder and scanned over her plate.

"There's breakfast if you're hungry. You all should eat." Diana said. She emphasized the latter to Arthur and John.

"Aye, that's alright. The only appetite I've got is for the taste of victory." Arthur finished with a round of cheeky laughter. Elisabete's cheeks grew red as she patted his arm.

Tommy pulled a spare chair to sit next to Diana. He sat and looked her over.

"You look beautiful… and you look stressed." He reached his bare hand to softly cup her left cheek. His thumb traced the faint outline of her tired eyes. She looked up at him and noticed the same exhaustion in his own face.

"I know." She huffed. "I can say the same for you."

Tommy scoffed and took a deep breath.

"Well, it's out of our hands now, eh? We have seven hours until we need to be worried about our horse. In the meantime, let's have some fun."

A couple hours later, the familiar sight of the Epsom Downs came into view and Diana peeked her head out the window to get a better look of the scenic view.

"At the end of the day, we'll be leaving with a champion horse." Tommy said in a confident and proud voice.

Diana turned to him and smiled. She grabbed his free hand and squeezed it.

"I know, I know. I hope so."

Tommy pulled his vehicle into the long carline of other guests arriving. Johnny Dogs, Curly, and some of Tommy's other men drove Zenyatta separately to the horse stables while Tommy and Diana drove by themselves to the main entrance of the function. Arthur and Elisabete drove behind them and John, Michael, and the twins in the final car behind them.

It was a three-car line of Shelby's and Riley's and as expected, they made quite an entrance. Among the other luxury cars, their matching vehicles stood out and caught the eye of other arriving guests.

Tommy put his car in park and left the vehicle as a valet man came around to Diana's side and opened the door for her. Tommy quickly took to her side and offered his assistance.

Diana immediately noticed the amount of people watching her and Tommy and the rest of their family. They all exited the cars in near perfect unison and from an outsider, it all looked planned. The debonair of the men accompanied by the royal women was an attraction.

Tommy pulled her closer into him and wrapped his arm through hers.

"Shall we?" He asked in a low voice. He glanced down at her and caught her eye under her yellow cloche hat.

Diana took a deep breath and nodded.

"We shall."

They stepped towards the entrance and soon joined a large group with the rest of their respected families. Diana and Tommy led the way through the bustling crowd of derby attendees until they reached a betting lounge. For now, they had time to relax and enjoy the event; however, the Shelby's would have to leave the girls to fulfill their duties around the racetrack.

After many rounds of drinks and socializing, the champion race was fast approaching. Their time so far at Epsom had been fun and distracting from the primary race.

Diana followed her sisters to the upstairs tables and lounge area of the racecourse. She just left the stables and said her final goodbye to Zenyatta. The next time she'd see her was on the track in just a short amount of time. Tommy stayed behind to speak with the jockey and they both said their wishes and prayers to the powerful horse.

Elisabete placed her hand over Diana's bouncing knee. She knew it was her nervous tick and she couldn't help but feel some of the same anxiety Diana was two of them had taken seats that were closest to the track while Clarissa and Catia went to the bar of the lounge for more food and drinks.

"Don't worry, she's going to do great. You're going to have a champion horse." Elisabete reassured. She tightened her grip on Diana's knee to emphasize her statement.

Diana nodded and scanned the racecourse. It was a big event, and the seats below them were packed. Even the lounge was beginning to fill with people. The Shelby's were around. Diana had no doubt that Tommy had at least one person keeping an eye on her and her sisters, but the rest were God knows where. It wasn't hard to make up a valid excuse to Clarissa and Catia on why the men were gone. They still had no idea who the Shelby's really were and what they stood for, and everybody was determined to keep it that way.

A server came to Elisabete and Diana, and they both greedily ordered a drink.

"Ugh, I'm nervous, Elisabete." Diana randomly blurted out. She looked to her sister with complete worry. She couldn't hold it in any longer and she did feel some relief saying it aloud.

"Don't be! It'll be starting soon so you can't do anything anymore. You trained her well and to your best ability. How was she when you left her?" Elisabete asked in an attempt to keep her sister talking.

"Good. Very good. I took her around the track this morning and she was in perfect condition."

"See, listen to what you just said. She's in perfect condition. She's going to do perfect, Diana."

Diana studied what Elisabete said and agreed with her. Zenyatta was in better condition than she could even hope for. This morning's training went like a breeze and Zenyatta was more than ready to run some laps.

Elisabete and Diana stayed in their seats as it came closer and closer to race time. The deck of the lounge became overcrowded. Clarissa and Catia were socializing with a new crowd. They didn't share the same interest as their older sisters did on the race. They didn't know what was at stake.

The infamous horn suddenly blared signifying the start of the next race. This was it. This is what they've been waiting for. Diana couldn't help but clench the armrest of her seat as she watched the horses line up in their stalls. For a brief moment, she wondered where Tommy was and if he was as nervous as she.

Elisabete grabbed Diana's free hand and gave a soft smile to her sister when she glanced her way. Their tightness of hands intensified every second as they both knew at any moment the gun would go off and the horses would be on their way.

"God, my heart can't take this." Diana briefly muttered to Elisabete with a ridiculous smile. She shook her head at her then focused on the horses.

She could see Zenyatta clearly and could even spot her restless hooves pounding against the bright green grass. The crowd grew softer as every spectator and gambler could sense that the main race was about to begin.

With her breath held, the official gunshot echoed around the racecourse and the horses flooded out of their gates.

"Go Zenyatta! Go!" The sisters exclaimed as they jumped out of their seats and leaned against the metal railing.

The entire racecourse erupted in inaudible chants and calls as the horses sped down the track. Elisabete and Diana hopped up and down as they repeated their chants. Zenyatta stayed in the top three horses as they soon began to develop a decent lead.

The horses began the first and only sharp curve. Diana trained Zenyatta specifically on this challenging sweeping left curve and she became overjoyed as Zenyatta passed third and began to catch up to the leading horse. At the end of the curve, was the straight descent to the finish line. This would be a test of pure speed and Diana prayed Zenyatta's legs were up to the challenge. The leading horse was fast, but she knew Zenyatta was fast as hell, too.

"Oh my God, Diana! She's taking that corner!" Elisabete shouted. She shook Diana's hand to get her attention and she could only laugh in return.

"I know... I fucking know." Diana replied with exasperation.

Diana watched with wonder as she couldn't keep her eyes off Zenyatta. The leading horses hit the straight line and Diana again screamed words of encouragement as if her horse could hear her among the boisterous crowd. Then suddenly, Zenyatta seemed to accelerate.

"She's in the lead." Elisabete murmured over and over. "She's in the lead."

Diana let go of Elisabete and grasped the railing in front of her with both hands. She watched as Zenyatta began to get an even better lead over the other horse as she came closer to the finish. Within a few more seconds, she crossed the finish line with a good couple meters between her and second.

Diana turned to Elisabete with an exhilarating smile and they embraced each other with a joyous hug. They jumped up and down in celebration.

"She fucking won!"

"She fucking won. That damn horse fucking won."

A wide, toothy smile was stamped on the girl's faces. They pushed through the commotion of the lounge and didn't care who was around them when they shouted about their win. They ordered a celebratory drink and stood around a nearby bar table.

"My God, I can't believe it." Diana voiced her thoughts. She shook her head in disbelief as she sipped her champagne.

"Believe it, you've got a champion horse under your belt!" The sudden deep voice surprised Diana and Elisabete. They turned and found Arthur approaching them.

Elisabete jumped to give him an excited hug.

"We've got a champion!" She giggled with a fist high in the air. A hearty laugh came from him as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Aye, I got to get a drink." Arthur said with a look to the busy bar.

"Tom said he'd be up in a minute, so sit tight, eh."

Diana nodded at his instruction and smiled as they left her to get him a well-deserved drink. She moved to face the track and watched workers set up for the next race.

Diana was bursting with happiness inside. She was still in shock, but she replayed the race over and over in her head and was still amazed at Zenyatta's agility and speed on an advanced track. She had been training for this for so long, and the overwhelming feeling of bliss and content was more than welcomed.

"Excuse me," A faint voice said.

"Excuse me." It was repeated again. This time only louder and more direct.

Diana turned to see if the voice was meant for her and she was surprised to see that it was.

A pretty blonde with coiled curls stared back at her. She looked at Diana with wide eyes. She looked timid but also intrigued.

"Yes?" Diana asked. She patiently waited as the stranger took her time to respond.

"Are you Diana Riley?"

"Ye-"

"You know Thomas Shelby?" She asked again before Diana could even answer.

The mention of Tommy turned Diana hard and made her suspicious of the lady. Diana discreetly sized her up and checked her appearance. She seemed a normal woman of the upper class. Why was a dainty, pale Irishwoman questioning her of Tommy?

"Who are you?" Diana asked with firmness in her voice. She turned to face her full on.

"Grace Burgess." She hesitantly answered.

Diana stared at her and waited if the other woman had anything else to say. She didn't recognize the name and wondered if she was of any importance.

"What do you want? Why do you ask me about Tommy?"

Grace held her purse tighter and Diana picked up on her slight wave of nervousness. She stared at Diana in both acceptance and question. This was the woman Tommy was with. The rumors she heard were true. What she _saw _was true.

"So, you do know Tommy." She said with a slight tinge of humor. She nodded absentmindedly.

"I saw you together when you arrived. I had to see for myself." She continued.

"See what?" Diana immediately countered. She was over the stranger's ambiguousness and her cryptic language.

"I had to know if the rumors were true. You see, I knew Tommy. A long time ago."

Then – it dawned on her. This was the barmaid. Diana's realization hit her like a brick. This was the woman she briefly read about upon her initial inspection of Tommy. Heated emotion began to fill Diana, but she couldn't place what it was. Was it anger? Jealousy? It felt like both and everything in-between mixed together.

"I was wondering what was distracting him from returning any of my calls. I never would have imagined he'd find royalty." Grace added with a slight arrogant smile. She spoke slowly and Diana despised it.

"Far from a barmaid, eh?" Diana quipped. She leaned against the table onto her forearm and gave one last obvious look of Grace's full appearance.

"I was more than just a barmaid." She touched the brim of her hat and released a light, sarcastic chuckle.

"So, what is it you want? You've seen me in the flesh." Diana paused.

"If you want to make sure the rumors are true, I'll tell you firsthand. Thomas Shelby is courting me, Diana Riley." Diana informed, she tried to keep her voice as calm and as unbothered as possible.

Grace's face stiffened slightly at Diana's words. Her lips lowered into a slight scowl. Diana felt good by her reaction, but still couldn't take the emotions bubbling within her. She had so many questions about this Grace Burgess.

"What are you doing?"

Both girls jumped at the sudden deep, angry voice that belonged to no other than the man who gained their affections. Diana sat still, not waived by his sudden appearance. Grace on the other hand, looked like she saw a ghost.

"Tommy." She gasped and her eyes widened as he looked to her with furious eyes. Diana could see the emotion behind Grace's exterior, and she knew the woman still felt something for Tommy. As if that wasn't obvious enough.

Tommy looked to Diana and his face contorted slightly into one without anger. He tried to convey an apologetic look, but he was still so outraged at the sight of Grace speaking to Diana.

Tommy had entered the lounge in high spirits, but those feelings immediately vanished when he spotted the two talking. At first, he thought Grace was Elisabete from the back of her head but immediately felt a sense of dread when he passed the bar and saw Elisabete with Arthur and behind them were Clarissa and Catia.

"What are you doing here, Grace?" He snapped his head to her. His voice was harsh. Diana had never heard him speak like this and at that moment, she hoped she'd never be on the receiving end.

Grace stuttered as Tommy moved to stand closer to Diana. She wasn't prepared to see both of them, let alone speak to them. She initially came to see Tommy and just him, but at the sight of him arriving with Diana on his arm, it nearly broke her heart. She knew things were different by his sudden lack of responses to her calls and letters. She had heard of his new relation with a royal heir but part of her thought it was rubbish. She thought things would change if she came to see him.

"I came to see you." She simply replied. It was all she could say at the moment.

Diana watched Grace's once arrogant and cocky impression crumble and for a moment, she felt bad for the woman.

"You've seen me." Tommy said. His brows were raised, and his jaw was tight.

"I wanted to talk."

Diana watched Tommy's jaw lock and unlock as he decided what to do. He let out a loud breath and turned to Diana. He held onto her sides and lowered his head to match her eye level.

"Will you stay here or go to the bar with your sister? Don't leave the lounge." He asked. His bright eyes all but begged her as he searched hers.

Diana nodded and looked past him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Grace." She politely said before removing herself from Tommy's hands and walking towards her sisters.

Diana's mind was buzzing as she took to Elisabete's side.

"Can you get me whatever you're drinking?" She lamely asked Elisabete. Her older sister turned and didn't hide her surprise at Diana's odd demeanor.

"Yes. What's wrong? Where's Tommy?" She observed Diana's stoic face before looking at where she left her sister.

"Who's that woman?" Elisabete asked with confusion and annoyance. Arthur followed her sight and his face fell.

"Oh, shit." He mumbled. Arthur scratched his head and focused on Diana. He handed her his drink.

"Take it, chug it, do whatever you want." He urged. He came around and rubbed Diana's shoulder. A sad laugh came from Diana as she accepted the beverage and began drinking.

"What's going on?" Elisabete asked. She gave a pestered look to Arthur, but he was watching his brother talk to Grace. He knew Tommy was boiling over at Grace's unexpected. He couldn't wait to hear what his brother was going to say.

"That woman is Grace Burgess. The barmaid." Diana finished the latter with a pointed look to her sister. Elisabete immediately remembered the reference and watched the two talk.

"Well, whatever they're talking about doesn't look to be going well."

Diana didn't dare look at Tommy speaking with Grace. That was the last thing she wanted to see. Instead, she focused on finishing Arthur's drink and hoped their conversation would soon be over.

"What'd she say to you?" Elisabete asked with a softer voice.

"She wanted to see if the rumors were true. She apparently has been calling him, but he hasn't been answering."

Elisabete glanced to Arthur at the latter statement but he kept his mouth shut and pretended he didn't hear.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing. He's coming over now."

Elisabete and Arthur made room for Tommy as he came over to them. Elisabete carefully watched his expression but he only seemed determined to speak to Diana as he made a straight beeline to her.

Diana leaned against the bar top to order another drink and felt a hand press against her back.

"Make that two." Tommy said from behind her after she ordered a whiskey.

She stood tall and looked at Tommy. He tried to read her face, but it was passive, and he could only sense that she was annoyed.

"I'm sorry." He began. "I didn't know she was here. I didn't know she would ever be here or that she would ever try to talk to you."

Diana watched him speak to her and she read his face well. He was being honest, was the least she could tell.

"It's okay." She breathed. Diana pursed her lips. Her stomach still felt uneasy.

"I have questions." She added. Tommy nodded as he reached around her to grab their drinks. He tossed the man a large bill before returning his attention to her.

"And I have answers. But I came up here, to see you and to congratulate you on your training." He said as he handed Diana her drink. His tone changed as he tried to change the topic and lighten the mood.

"You trained a champion horse. I own a champion horse. Therefore, we are champions." He said with a sly smile as he lowered his head to hers. Diana clinked their glasses as a smile began to form on her face.

"Champions." She repeated before she took a sip. Tommy followed her lead and smiled.

"Fucking champions of the Epsom Derby." He held out his arms in a grand manner and boasted. Diana couldn't help the giggle escape from her at his actions.

She wouldn't let the appearance of an ex-lover ruin her day. They just won the Epsom Derby. No one was going to take that away.


	16. Question for Readers

***NOT a chapter***

For my readers, should I continue this story? I am not sure what to do. I have mixed feelings due to some comments and messages. Please let me know if you are still interested.


End file.
